Baby Anarchy
by IRL01
Summary: Total AU now. Predestined fate. A one night stand leads to many things. With all things connected, this was the last thing that Tara ever thought would send her back to Charming on a slow path of love and determination. Will she like what lays in the road ahead or will she do what she's always good at doing?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sons of anarchy or the characters just the unfamiliar ones.

Pre season 1

December 2006

Tara made her way out of Chicago Presbyterian late at night exhausted from pulling a 36 hour rotation for her residency. Assisting the great Dr. Wilson herself in one of the most hardest surgeries she had ever imagined possible, she took note in the techniques used and how delicate a little human life just was.

She inhaled the breeze whipping past her as she stepped out into the cool Chicago air and wrapped herself in her warm jacket. She headed home for the night in hopes to get much needed sleep from pulling the long shift. As her legs walked in front of the other she looked out into the darkness and couldn't picture her life anywhere else right now. She enjoyed her studying loving what she was doing. Helping sickly babies with a better start in life was just what she wanted to do in life.

A few blocks away from her home she sighed looking out to the passing cars. She smiled to herself knowing she'd never have this life if she never left charming. She hated that place with a passion. Her smile faulted however when she remembered the good times she had there. Her time with Jax. Every happy memory she had there was with Jax, her best friends Donna, Leah and opie too.

She couldn't help but sigh in sadness as she made her way up her driveway. All she wanted a hot shower and then bury her head in a soft fluffy pillow. That was exactly what she did.

When she woke up the next day in the darkness. She furrowed her brow and yawned as she checked her time. It was going on 9pm that night. She saw her phone go off and checked it.

Hey babe, just checking in to see if you wanna head out for the night?

Tara shook her head as she chuckled and replied. Sure. _When and what time will you come pick me up?_

Tara laid back down and within minutes had a text. _Great. I'll be by at ten. Be ready._

Tara rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She walked into her closet and looked around deciding what to wear. She chose a creamy backless top with matching bitch heals and dark blue skin tight jeans. She pulled out her hair curler and brushed her hair out before curling it. She heard a knock at the door and smiled from ear to ear.

"Babe? Where the hell are you? Ready yet?" The voice boomed from the lounge.

Tara smiled and got up after puffing her hair up. "Almost. Wont be long."

Tara applied a little make up and gloss before she changed into her outfit. She smiled making her way into the lounge where she spotted her friend kerry.

"Like?" Tara asked giving out her best pose with her weight on one hip as her hand landed there too.

"Love it. You look beautiful babe. Lets head out." Tara kissed kerry before they headed out.

They met up with a few others in a packed club downtown. Tara glanced over her shoulder constantly having that gut feeling that someone was watching her. She tried enjoying herself on the dance floor rubbing up against some stranger but she couldn't shake that feeling. As she got lanother round she spun around too fast and knocked the man and her drinks to the ground.

Jax was on a current run with a few nomads. He was sent with them to deliver a large shipment running across the states. They stopped in for the night at a downtown motel hoping to have some peace but the club pumping up the road had Jax thinking other things.

"I'm headed out for the night. Boys wanna join?"

Happy smirked thinking the exact same thing. "Love what your thinking vp. Lets." He stated firmly. The other nomads smirked having the same idea and took off in the direction of the club.

They spoke about the strippers on the pools having good game and the crowd going wild. There was a stage at the far end with a performer doing her thing. Happy tapped Jax' shoulder throwing his head in the direction of the stage. Jax nodded and headed for the bar.

He looked around the club spotting a few nice women but nothing of his type. He took a swig of his beer leaning back on the counter just randomly looking around when someone bumped him causing his beer to spill along with the tray she had all over his shirt.

"The hell?" He stated pulling his shirt away from his skin. He looked down then up to the person who bumped him and came face to face with her. The one and only woman who's ever held his heart. Standing before him was Tara Knowles.

He stood bug eyed as she inhaled sharply. The wet shirt forgotten and the tray dripping from the spillage. They both glanced into one another's eyes never believing they were standing in the same presence as the other.

Jax swallowed hard but before he could think she was on her heal heading in the opposite direction of him. He blinked a few times and studied her swaying hips before his mind adjusted and he was following swiftly behind her. He lost her in the crowd slightly before her small figure appeared as he looked towards the exit. He pushed past the crowd heading towards her before she stood outside trying to will herself to breathe. Her hands to her knees and chest as she tried pulling at the front of her shirt.

Jax stopped midway before he saw her crouching slightly. He could tell this was indeed Tara. A clear sign of his crow on her lower back proved that. He swallowed hard again before he closed the distance between them. Each step was with anticipation. Every further second away he got taking her in was something he never thought he'd get back. Slowly and lightly he ran a hand over his crow and inhaled sharply as the simple touch caused goosebumps.

Tara slowly stood back as Jax ran a hand over the tattoo and she sighed. He closed the distance between their bodies and she could feel his breath on her shoulder causing her to shudder slightly.

"You kept it?" He whispered over the blaring music of the club but she heard.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked turning around to him. She smiled sadly looking into his deep ocean blue eyes.

"Thought you would've…" He smiled in return. One hand found the familiar place on her hip as the other found her face. His fingers skimmed her jaw slightly before their foreheads met.

"I would never have done that Jax. You meant a big thing to me back then… Still do now" she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Even after all these years."

She heard Jax gasp and fisted her hair. "Really?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly.

"Yes Jax…" She opened her eyes and saw a wave of emotions flood through him in seconds. "…I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye… I just- I knew it was gonna be hard." Jax shook his head not wanting to hear anything and shut her up with a kiss. A heated one. She stood stunned for a moment before her hand flew to his hair and deepened it. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as his other hand pulled her closer by the hips. He bit her lip slightly causing her to smirk and pull away.

"Shit Tara" Jax stated holding her in place.

"I see I still have that affect" she stated grinding against his hard member.

He growled and pulled her towards his bike. Without needing to say anything she reached out as he offered his helmet. She got on after him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She slightly teased his groin as he took off.

Five minutes later they were parked up at his motel. He pulled her up the stairs and reached for his key card but she stopped him. She spun him around knocking him back against the wall with a thud. He smirked that famous Teller smirk that made her weak in the knees and she smashed their lips together. She tried her best fighting for dominance but he was more powerful. He had her against the wall in seconds with her hands flying above her head as he grind into her. He reached for the card in her hand and opened the door before lifting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he walked them inside. As the strong assault on one another's mouths continued he had discarded her backless top and she had his cut and damp shirt off in seconds. She explored his hard chest kissing anything she could before he had her flat on the bed hovering over her.

He smirked and continued his assault on her plump lips. They managed to strip one another from their clothes before he was grinding into her again. He took a moment to gaze at the stunning woman before him and sighed with content. He brought his lips to hers softly taking it slow. Before he could control the kiss she had him on his back.

"Ride me babe." She smirked and placed herself over his throbbing member before she sunk down on him which caused them both to grasp. She slowly rose before sinking back down again. She clawed at his chest as she rode him hard and good. He couldn't control his grunts and spilled inside of her. She slowed waiting for him to compose himself before moving again with a smirk. With the help of Jax, he helped the movement. He loved when she rode him back in high school. He could see her full frontal. He watched on as she played with her aching breasts but wouldn't have that. He sat up causing her to yelp before she giggled. He pushed her hands away from her breasts while his mouth replaced them. At the same time he moved her hands around his neck. She took the hint and brought his face closer as she continued her ride.

Tara could feel her climax coming and picked up the pace. He stayed sitting as he thrust up into her. She held herself up by her arms firmly wrapped around him before she was coming.

She laid on top of him as she came down from her exhilarating ride. His hands leaving invisible trail marks wherever he touched. Skimming up and down her back before he held her close.

He flipped them fast and with a scream from her he smirked. "Turn over babe. I wanna see my crow." Tara smirked mischievously and got on all fours. Her but high in the air waiting to be tended to. She heard him moving around and then felt him skim her core with his perfect tongue before he adjusted himself behind her. In one swift move he was inside of her and pounding slow. He picked up the pace pounding into her harder as he watched his crow almost flying. He laid above her before reaching around bringing her closer to a climax. He continued his assault on her clit waiting for the vice like grip she had around him and came with a loud grunt and laid over her completely spent. slowly, he flipped them and held her ine over his chisel torso.

Jax felt her trying to get off of him but he smirked and held her in place. As he kissed her shoulder blade he felt her shudder.

"I'm cold Jax." Jax chuckled knowing she got cold easily. How he remembered shit like this he didn't know but things as little as this ached in his heart when he slept with nothing but used pussy. They found themselves out of breathe just skimming the others skin as they laid content before sleep over took them.

When Tara woke up she thought she was dreaming. She felt a welcoming pain between her thighs as someone hovered over her. As her eyes adjusted to the light she smiled wrapping her arms arounds Jax who was hovering over her. He peppered kisses down her neck slowly taking his time

"Jackson." Tara stated causing him to look into her lustful eyes. He smirked as she did and swiftly parted her long legs. He teased her for a moment watching as her eyes shut in anticipation before he swiftly entered his world of heaven. He watched as she gasped filling her up slowly.

"Shit babe." He rasped gripping the sheets above her head. She moved beneath him with need and desire.

"Move Jax" she moaned as she gripped his hip and wrapped the other hand over his tattooed back.

He gripped the sheets as he began his dying need to feel all of her in a slow way. He set the pace for himself hoping to last a while but her thrashing below him had his mind thinking other plans. He sped up his thrusting causing him to grunt with want and the power to control. She thrived under his every touch. As their lips met once again he cupped one breast in his hand while he kissed down her jawline to her neck. He sucked lightly at his favorite place and began marking her. She didn't care as he sucked her neck. She clawed at his back marking him which was sure to show in the morning. As his thrusts became stronger she could feel her climax coming. She gripped him as he dove deeper and pulled all the way out before driving back into her. She cupped his face and smashed their lips together again before she came around him. He bit on her bottom lip causing the intensity of her climax to grow stronger.

With all his will power and control, he couldn't hold out any longer and came along with her for the second time that night. He drove himself deep inside of her letting himself spill as he came.

"Shit babe. Your so tight." She held him in place kissing his scruff that tickled her neck slightly not being used to his scruff.

As they came down from their highs Tara smiled to herself. He caught the grin on his shoulder and smirked also. He rose up on all fours and took in her flustered body.

Leaning all his weight to one side, the free hand brushed her hair out of the way. Still being inside her he kissed her softly as he thrusted slowly once again this time hopefully to take it slow.

He'd never been this emotional with someone else besides Tara. As he conquered half of the crow eater population, he always pictured the girl on top of him. It was her face he always saw at night. No one else's.

After the long festivities of the morning, a hard banging to the door caused Jax to groan and Tara to chuckle.

"Jax… We're headed out in twenty." Jax sighed deeply as Tara peppered kisses along his muscular chest before she got up.

"Where you headed?" With a raised brow and a grin of anticipation she faced him.

"Shower." She scurried towards the bathroom as he smirked and leapt out of the bed.

After the round in the bathroom Jax wrapped Tara in a towel and lead her out of the bathroom. He sat back watching as Tara looked at her odorous top and huffed.

"See what you made me do Jax." He joked raising the top. He reached for his duffle bag and pulled out a few shirts and a hoodie handing her his spare top.

"Wear this." It was one of his dark blue SAMCRO shirts. She thanked him and put it on tying it at the back.

She put her jeans back on seeing they weren't as bad as the top and then shoes. Jax watched sadly as she changed knowing this was probably gonna be the last time he would see her.

"Promise you'll come back once your finished? Even if it's just for a holiday?" He asked sadly holding back tears as he did.

Tara was feeling that familiar emotion she had when she left Jax the first time. She sighed sadly and lowered her head.

"I'll try. But I won't promise anything Jackson."

He nodded and looked down to his hands. "Let hurry up. That asshole won't stop banging until we're out." Jax stated after hearing Happy bang again for a third time.

Tara chuckled as she got the rest of things before heading out the door with Jax close behind.

They held one another's hands as Jax led her to his bike but she held back. He stopped and looked at her with confusion. "What?" He asked.

"I can find my way home Jax."

Jax sighed sadly and pulled her closer wrapping her in his arms protectively.

"Let me take you home babe. Please." Happy and the other nomads watched with a grin before Jax and the chick pulled away.

Jax handed his helmet to her and got on roaring his bike to life. He smiled with content as she got on behind him and they drove off with the others soon soon following.

Jax got the hint when she would tap on his right or left side indicating the direction of her home. He rode as slow as possible and she was glad. Tears slowly left her eyes and cascaded onto his cut. She held him tighter seeing the last of shops before her home. Finally she pulled him back before he stopped at the end of her driveway.

She wouldn't let him go for a moment until he pulled her arms away. Tara got off holding her head down feeling the emotions she once felt hit her like a ton of bricks. She glanced at the guys behind her before looking back at Jax who was getting off.

With slumped shoulders he took off the helmet and straightened out her messy hair smiling sadly.

"It was great seeing you again Tara." His voice cracked under the weight of his words and she smiled a tear stained smile.

"It was great seeing you too Jackson." He pulled her in for a hug inhaling his scent on her for the longest of moments.

 _At least now I can say goodbye this time_ he thought as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't ever forget me Jackson."

"How could I not. I love you Tara." Before she could respond he pulled her in for a kiss. A soft, loving yet undenying and unspoken words of love. They could feel the hot tears on one another's face as they cascaded down.

"Hurry up brother." Happy stated. Tara teared her mouth away from Jax and glared at Happy with daring eyes causing him to hold his arms up in defense.

"I'll see you round babe." With one last kiss to her forehead Jax was on his bike and heading in the opposite direction of Tara. She stood rooted to the spot as the others took off after him. She slumped back as tears fell freely. She could no longer see the retrieving backs of the leather clad men and fell to the ground clutching herself.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there until a small chill had her attention. She wiped her eyes and clutched her clothes as she got up. She fidgeted finding her keys before they dropped out of her hand she couldn't bring herself to care. She fell to the ground again sobbing into her chest.

It must've been midday the next time she was looking up. She never heard the car pull into her driveway or the person reaching out for her until she clearly looked up.

Clenching her fists again she sobbed out into the open air.

"Tara what's wrong?" A soft innocent voice asked.

Tara looked up too see her friend and work colleague jasmine looking down on her. "Jazz."

Tara couldn't control her tears as they fell.

"Yeah Tara. I'm here. Let's get inside." Tara couldn't feel her feet as she stood. All she could feel was a massive part of her life gone again.

Jasmine got the keys and unlocked the door before she picked Tara up. Jasmine got Tara onto the couch and covered her with a throw over.

After a long afternoon and night of crying the next morning Tara didn't have the energy to get out of bed.

She got ready for work deciding she couldn't wallow in self pity for eternity. She would save that for bed tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

January 2007

Tara was still recovering from her heartbreak almost a month ago but she was determined not to let her heartbreak run her life.

She was having a good time having Jasmine with her as a distraction.

Jax was much the same. He felt as if a huge part of himself was empty. He would try and salvage the last of the memories he had of Tara. As they parted ways he knew he would never belong to another woman. He found himself riding out to their spot in the middle of no where. He would drink himself drunk until the morning shine of the sun raised causing him to wake.

February 2007

Tara had been getting better at holding in her emotions. She got on with life using her usual daily routine to keep her from thinking about Jax who she still missed after their encounter three months ago. As she walked home after a thirty six hour shift she spotted an all too familiar car parked in her driveway. She beamed making her walk a slow jog before she was at her front porch. Spotting the raven haired woman before her she couldn't control her emotions and finally cracked.

"Leah?" Tara almost screamed catching the woman's attention. Tara couldn't hide her excitement and emotions as they embraced. They sobbed in to one another's shoulders as they embraced in a warm and loving hug.

"Leah what the hell are you doing here?" Tara asked in confusion. "I thought you were in Tacoma. Married and loving your life?"

"That's a really long story that I don't wanna get into. Can I stay here for a while? Just until I get on my feet here I mean?"

"Of course. Come in. I see you've still got your baby" Tara gestured toward the Chevy Camaro.

"Yeah. That was pretty much the only thing I saved. I have a few bags but that's it." Leah gestured to her two duffel bags and one large suitcase.

"Come in. I'll set up the spare room."

Tara welcomed Leah into her home offering Leah to stay as long as she needed.

"So how's your life been lately?" Leah asked as they sat in the lounge with a cup of coffee.

"Right now? I've been busying myself with my residency. I recently had a run in with my ex and just wanted to forget him."

"And this ex is?" Leah asked with a raised brow. "Last time we talked you didn't mention a boyfriend."

Tears filled Tara's eyes almost immediately before she wiped them away. "Well there was someone but that's not who I'm referring too."

As Leah thought about what Tara had said she gasped. "Who then?"

Tara cried out not being able to control her tears now. "Jax" Tara sobbed out. "He was on a run across the states. We ran into each other and one thing lead to another… The next day he dropped me off and I was left once again in this empty space. The next day I tried not letting him get to me. It was working when I was at work but when I came home…" She gestured to her lounge. "To this empty and almost too quiet home, I just… I let the impact of my heartbreak take over me. I've cried myself to sleep these past few months longing for him."

Leah could feel her own wave of emotions coming on. She was in the exact same position as Tara.

"That's why I'm here. My husband cheated on me a few weeks ago. I decided to take a ride and somehow… After two weeks of driving I ended up here."

Leah sobbed as her heart broke for herself and for her best friend. They held one another for a moment before Tara sighed. "Order pizza? I have the day off tomorrow. We could watch shit movies and eat junk food and wallow in pity?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I couldn't think of anything better."

March 2007

Two weeks had passed since Leah had arrived in Chicago. She and Tara were feeling sick for the past week and Leah was beginning to suspect it was more than that. Tara was feeling up and down and throwing up around random smells. Leah knew all the signs. As she drove home from her final interview at Chicago Presbyterian she stopped by the drug store.

"Tara?" Leah called out as she closed the front door behind her.

She could hear Tara throwing up once again and sighed. She made her way to the bathroom and opened it slightly.

"T you ok?"

Tara wiped her mouth before she sat up and flushed the toilet. "Yeah. It must be a bug. You know… Working in a hospital causes shit like this."

Leah raised a brow. "Sure it does. Look…" Leah began as she opened her bag. "I got something for me. I want you to take one too." Leah pulled out a few boxes of pregnancy tests and Tara gasped.

"There's no way I'm…" Tara began before she fell silent.

Shit she thought knowing she hadn't had her period in almost three months after realizing it now.

"You go first then I'll go" Tara stated suddenly feeling dizzy. She gripped the vanity and took even breathes as Leah sat down. Once Leah was finished Tara took hers.

Both women knew the results of their tests but held their breaths. Tara angled herself in the mirror and raised her top. Her phone went off before she could take a proper look in the mirror.

"You look at mine and I'll look at yours?" Tara asked very hesitantly.

Leah nodded although she knew the answer of her test. "Tell me mine first" Leah stated knowing Tara was very nervous. Tara nodded and took the test in her hand. She glanced at the test and gasped. Looking into the knowing eyes Tara rasped out with a slight smile. "Your pregnant Leah. Congratulations?"

Leah nodded sadly. "Don't know if that's what I'd call it. Your turn now." Leah picked up Tara's pregnancy test and smirked.

"Your pregnant too Tara."

Unlike Leah, Tara didn't take to kindly to the news. She fell apart sobbing as she brought her knees in. She clutched her knees as Leah sat beside her.

"Your not happy?"

"Shocked. I didn't…" Tara began but she couldn't finish that and cried. After a moment Leah and Tara were both crying for similar reasons. They both now knew they were pregnant and their children would grow up fatherless. They lived across the other side of the country from their baby daddy's and there was nothing they could do about that.

They moved from the bathroom to the lounge in silence.

"What are you gonna do T?" Leah asked as they stared into the slight darkness.

"Honestly? I don't know. But one thing I do know is that I'm not gonna abort my child." Her hand flew to her stomach and she could feel a small bump forming.

"I want to get an ultrasound. Make sure I'm actually pregnant and see if the baby has the heart deflect Jax has."

Leah nodded as she stood. "I was thinking the same too."

Nothing else needed to be said. Tara got ready before they headed to the hospital. The reception was able to book them both in for the next available appointments.

-o0o-

"Hello Miss. Knowles. Soon to be Doctor I hear. What can I do for you?" Dr. Smith asked as she smiled politely. Dr. Smith was Tara's mentor in the neonatal unit who was nothing but the best in her field of expertise.

"We're both here for an ultrasound. I'm first though. We both found out we are pregnant. That's why I haven't been feeling the greatest." The doc smiled as a nurse wheeled in the ultrasound machine and set it up.

"Ok so I'll go through the pregnancy risks and everything with you both first then get the ultrasounds. Ask any questions you need to know as I go too." The doc went through the process before Tara had her scan.

"The baby's father has a congenital heart deflect. I just want to know if my baby will carry that?" The doc nodded as she got to work.

"So Tara, you are in fact pregnant. Fourteen weeks along to be exact." The doc played with the machine before a thumping sound filled the air of the small room. "Congratulations. It's still to early to determine the sex but he has a strong heart beat for now. It's also still too early to see if your child carries the deflect but in saying that, I'd like to keep a close eye on your pregnancy because of this."

Tara smiled as she heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. She couldn't contain her excitement over the small thumping sound it made. "I'll print out a few sonograms for you then it's your friends turn." Tara smiled as the doc proceeded with what she said.

The doc handed Tara a paper towel to wipe the gel off then got prepared for Leah's examination.

"I'll just get your file, I won't be long. Make yourself comfortable" Leah nodded as the doc stepped out of the room and Tara got of the bed.

"So here we go. If you need to ask anything feel free." Leah nodded as the doc squeezed gel onto her belly and waved the wand around.

After a long moment of searching the doc finally smiled at Leah. "Congratulations Aaliyah. You too are pregnant. Eleven weeks. Again, it's still to early to find out the sex but do you have any questions?"

"Not right now no. You've already answered questions I know the answer to."

"Ok. I'll print these out for you too and then prescribe the both of you with necessary meds. Please take it very easy."

Both women nodded as the doc filled in prescriptions.

He was just as lost before she left him. He found comfort in booze and pussy and threw himself into club shit not caring if he took a hit or not.

They were currently staking out a Mayan warehouse. They spotted a few guys come in and out before they decided to hit back in retaliation. Jax, Tig, Clay, Chibs and Bobby headed in ready to charge when a gun shot ran out. The guy s looked to one another checking if they were hit.

Shock flew past Bobby as he crouched down to Jax who was clutching his leg.

"Clay. Jax has been shot."

Everyone whipped their attention to Jax who was loosing breath. "Shit. Chibs stay on Jax. The rest of you. Follow me. This needs to get settled. We'll get everything and the guy who did this." Everyone nodded and looked down at Jax.

"Hold on tight brother. Stay whole for us." Jax gasped feeling lightheaded before he passed out.

April 2007

Tara was becoming emotionally overwhelmed. She had no idea what to do. Her heart was telling her to move but her gut instinct was telling her it would be a mistake. She couldn't jeopardize her hard work for the sake of her complete need and want to have a man she knew wouldn't put her first.

As she picked up the phone she dialed a number she never thought she would have to use again.

As it rang she was beginning to think it was a mistake before a gruff voice rang through the receiver.

 _"TM sac speaking?"_

Tara gasped back before she found voice. "Uh- is Jackson there?"

 _"No. He's out. Whose this?"_

"Can you give him a message for me please. It's important."

She heard him sigh "ok? What is it?"

"Can you give him this number and do not tell Gemma I called please."

Sac was very hesitant about keeping something like this from the queen but agreed. He wrote down the number and asked for a name but she never gave it.

"Could you also not tell any of the guys."

 _"Hey lady your asking me to hide something from the club. I hope you know what your doing."_

"I do. Just please don't tell anyone." The desperation in her voice seemed to have calmed him some and for some reason he found himself promising to not tell anyone.

"Prospect. I want you on watch. My son doesn't get out of his room you hear me." Gemma stated firmly.

"Yes Gemma. Got it." Sac stepped out of the way as Gemma took off down the hallway. Half sack looked in on Jax who was laying silently in his bed. He opened the door not even getting the vps attention.

"Jax uh- someone called for you the other day. She was pretty adamant I didn't tell anyone about this." Half sack pulled a paper out of his cut and handed to Jax who finally fazed out of his day dreaming.

"She have a name?"

"Na but she was hesitant. Almost sad. Said it was real important you call her."

Jax nodded and out the paper on his table.

He laid back against the headboard and furrowed his brow as he read the number over and over. He felt it was a trap and that some crow eater was trying to contact him. Giving up he reached for his burner and dialed the number.

After few rings there was an answer. The soft voice ringing through his ear.

 _"Hello?"_ The woman answered causing Jax to cough slightly and sit up straight.

Jax couldn't seem to reply but was hoping he wasn't fucking dreaming.

 _"Jax? Is that you?"_ She could hear his breathing fasten and she sighed. _"I know this is you Jax. Please I really need to see you. I'm headed to San Francisco in a month. I really need to see you. I understand if you don't but… Call back if and when you want to see me."_

Jax felt tears prick to his eyes but he swiftly wiped them away. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest but he felt frozen in his spot.

Before she hung up he heard her sob. "I'm sorry Jackson. I love you." Then the line went dead.

Tara sobbed into Leah as she hung up the phone. She didn't expect anything less than that. She curled into Leah as best as she could.

"Tara enough of that. We need to stop sulking and move on with our lives. I know it's not best for either of us in this position but we have each other. Let's finish packing this house up so it can get out of here?"

Tara inhaled deeply nodding in agreement. "You think maybe this is a good idea?" Tara asked as she looked down to both hers and Leah's growing bumps. She rubbed both belly's smiling sadly.

"Yes. It's what your son needs. It's what you need. When he finds out he will want to be apart of your life."

Tara wasn't so sure about that now after there was no response from Jax.

After getting off of the phone with Tara Jax sat silently in his bed. He herd every word she uttered out in a very fragile voice. He could hear it in her voice the resolve she had put up break every second she was speaking.

He couldn't seem to think clearly but one thing was for sure, he was gonna make damn sure he didn't get lost in her again. Even if he buried himself in club shit. If she lived across state then there was nothing he could do about it. He would not put himself through another heartbreak seeing her again.

May 2007

Tara and Leah had finally moved everything into their new four bedroom home with the help of the movers. Leah still hadn't had her five month scan with busying herself in the move but she was determined to book the next available appointment she could.

Tara was able to finish her residency at the top San Francisco hospital working alongside the great Dr. Wilson who was the top in their field. Leah was able to get a placement as a consultant in the same hospital. Both were great in their working fields so much the boards were willing to wait out their pregnancies with Leah getting paid maternity leave. Tara and Leah had some savings ready for the nurseries and preparing for after both births.

"Tara I have my appointment today. Can you maybe come with me? I'm pretty sure somethings wrong."

Tara nodded and placed her hand over Leah's belly. "What do you mean? Everything seems to be fine."

"It's just… Look at you then look at me? I swear this baby is gonna be huge."

Tara chuckled slightly and helped Leah up. "Your not that much bigger than me Leah. Come on. What time is it?"

"Noon."

Both woman busied themselves trying to fit into clothes they could no longer. Leah manage black yoga pants and a white tank top seeing the weather was scorching. Tara however wore a maxi dress showing of her stunning glow.

"After the appointment I need to go shopping."

Tara chuckled "yeah we do. Let's go now before we miss it."

They headed out and to the hospital in Leah's Camaro then up to her appointment where they were called almost immediately.

"Just on time Mrs…" The doc began but Leah cut her off.

"It's Sanchez actually. I'm getting a divorce." The doc nodded and got to work. She checked over Leah's vitals, weight and measurements before adjusting the ultrasound machine by the bed.

As the doc placed the wand over the gel she put on, it took a while before she found the baby. She played with the machine before a thumping sound blew through the quiet room.

"Why is it so fast and irregular?" Leah asked as she started to freak out.

"Uh Leah when was your last scan?"

"When I was eleven weeks… Is something wrong? Please just tell me?"

"Nothing's wrong dear. It would've been too early then. Congratulations dear your having twins." Leah gasped back and looked up at Tara who clenched her hand at hearing the news.

"Twins?"

"Do they happen to run in your family?"

"No." She answered almost immediately then gasped and threw her hand to her face. "But my…" She began but stopped herself. "But the baby's grandmother is a twin."

"There you go then. That's fantastic Leah. Congratulations again. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Please."

The doc nodded and searched for the genders.

"Well twin A seems to be a… Boy. Definitely a boy and twin B seems to be a…" It was a little harder to see what twin B was.

"It's seems to be a little shy or maybe it's brother is just protective of it. Wait a second." The babies moved slightly and the doc smiled.

"Twin B looks to be a baby girl. Congratulations again dear. Both a son and daughter. They both look healthy and seem to be growing at the right pace. However due to you carrying two, you are most likely not gonna reach full term but that's not scary. I'll print out a few sonograms and write a prescription for your meds. Take it extra careful with this you have any questions at all please don't hesitate to ask."

Leah nodded although she was silent she was beginning to curse her ex for putting her in this position. As she wiped off the gel she rubbed her belly and a smile slowly formed on her face.

They headed out and got the meds before they fell silent in the car.

"Twins Leah. Your having twins."

"It still hasn't drilled into my head yet T."

"I know I haven't brought it up but do you think maybe you want to call their father?"

Leah sighed as she rest her hand on the steering wheel. "No. I can do this alone. I don't need him. He'd be a pathetic father anyway."

Something inside Leah made her sob. That last statement wasn't true. He'd love their kids no matter what. He would protect them until his very last breath but she was too selfish to think of him being in their lives. He made that decision once he cheated.

"I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat then go shopping. Now I have to get two sets of everything."

Tara chuckled as she clipped on her seat belt.

Both woman spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for dresses and other maternity clothes before Leah stopped in at a baby factory.

"Twins. How the fuck can I afford twins?"

"We'll manage Leah. We have through this and we will through anything else. Let's just get a few things."

Leah nodded as they walked into the shop.

After searching and searching through the store, Leah and Tara came walking out with a few helpers with three cribs and bassinets. A lot of bottles and bibs and clothes. One change table they could share for now and a few toys.

Leah's car was just able to hold everything they brought before they headed home and unpacked the car.

Tara had been checking her phone for the past month somehow thinking Jax would call her back but he never did. In the end she gave up and decided to call him.

Jax had landed himself in hospital again. Gun shot wound to the chest this time. He was constantly putting himself in the firing line but he couldn't seem to care less.

When he came to, there was beeping and a bright light before he went out again.

"Somethings wrong Leah. I have to head to the hospital. These sharp pains are killing me" Tara stated as she slowly stood.

"I'll take you. Let's go." Leah helped Tara into the car and slowly drove as her baby's kicked her.

They got out and Leah helped her making their way to ED where she was taken into immediate care.

"I'm pleased to say dear that your son is as healthy as a horse. I took the liberty to check your file and ran the necessary needs for the heart deflect you spoke of. Unfortunately your son has the congenital heart disease so I'm gonna monitor you closely from now until his birth. If everything runs smoothly then he would be a lady killer in his future."

Tara sat silent as she heard the doc. She wasn't that all surprised that her son had the deflect. She just hoped it wouldn't be true. As she wiped off the gel she sat up and made her way out when she spotted Leah.

"Where'd you get to?"

"Sorry I had to pee. How's the little on?"

"He's good but he has the deflect."

"Shit Tara. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was to be expected I guess. Can we go home so I can try and get the nursery ready. I'm wide awake now and he's never gonna let me sleep."

Leah chuckled lightly. "Yeah T let's."


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Just before we start reading I just want to point out that I clearly want Kohn to play a part in this story so in the last chapter where she says she hasn't had a boyfriend was a mistake. I'll go back and change it when I can. Sorry hehe and I'm not that great at writing so I'm sorry for anything that doesn't make sense.

Tara was waiting for Leah at the diner they seemed to like the food from but she was beginning to wonder. She didn't realize until someone tapped her shoulder that her phone was ringing. Answering immediately with an exhausted sigh she spoke softly.

"Hello?"

 _"Tara?"_ Jax sobbed back and rasped out.

"Jax? Wh-what are you calling for?" She asked shocked as she stuttered out.

 _"_ _Babe. I need you"_ he sobbed out.

She heard him sob again and she sighed. "Why? You didn't seem to care the last time I called. What's changed now?" she bit out.

 _"_ _Please babe. Just… I'm at San Fran hospital."_

Suddenly Tara was on alert and she stood out from the booth she was sitting in. "What? You're in San Fran? What ward and room?"

 _"The general unit. Room 208."_

Tears seeped through Tara's eyelids as she drove carefully around the block hoping like hell Jax wasn't in any further danger. She made her way into the hospital controlling her breathing. Knowing her way around the large hospital she made it to the second floor and began tracking the room down.

Finally after searching for ten minutes she found the room. _Jackson Teller_ marked the single blue door separating herself from her old flame and she inhaled deeply as her son fluttered in her stomach slightly. She looked down at her chosen outfit straightening up. She was wearing a long summer maxi dress that showed her slight baby bump.

She looked into the small window and spotted the fragile man sitting up as best he could. Tara opened the door slightly and stepped in catching the man's attention.

 _Too late to turn back now_ she thought and let the door close behind her. Her back was facing Jax and she was a little hesitant. She covered her belly with her creamy cardigan and faced Jax.

"What happened?" She rasped taking him all in now. Her knees felt week and she couldn't stop looking at his shoulder.

He reached out for Tara who took the hint and walked over to him.

"I was hit."

Tara burst into instant tears sitting back in the seat behind her as sobbed out.

Jax got up as best as he could, moving his legs off of the bed and stood hesitantly on shaky legs. He shrugged back the pain and pulled Tara's head into him holding her close.

"Tara." He rasped out after she wouldn't stop crying. "Tara please. Why are you crying?"

He heard Tara speak unclear before he pulled back and wiped her tears away. He cupped her face with his unharmed arm and smiled sadly. As he gazed into her light green eyes he could see a little change in her. He couldn't tell what it was but it was different.

"Jax" she sighed and pulled away. He sat back on the bed as Tara composed herself.

"Why didn't you answer back when you called me?"

Jax sighed deeply before he chose his words carefully. To be honest he didn't have any words for her. He was broken enough as it was. He laid back adjusting himself on the bed and shuffled over for her.

"Sit with me please? I just…" There were no words needed. She stood up and put her cardigan down but didn't move onto the bed.

"Jax… I wanted to tell you." Jax was in a haze of still looking at her.

She placed her hand over her baby bump and sat down beside him. A tear seeped through her eyes once again not knowing this time how he would take to being a father.

"What?" He asked sitting up nervously.

"I'm pregnant and… my son is yours." Jax snapped his eyes to her hand over her bump and gasped in shock. He was speechless and she stood back a few steps. After a long pregnant pause she couldn't handle how he wasn't saying shit and picked her cardigan up and began her walk out before he stopped her.

"Wait Tara." He tried pushing off of the bed to reach her in time but he stumbled to his knees instead. She spun around and tried picking him up but she was frozen in place as he sobbed out.

"I can't."

"Can't what?" she thought. Be a father to your son? Be in his life for the rest of your life can't? What? All thoughts were running through her mind but she tried focusing on him.

Jax looked up into her tear stained face as his tears fell from his eyes. He gestured between them and looked down to ground.

"I can't stand this. Us. I…" he began. _Right_ she thought. That's what he meant.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just go then…" Tara cut him off and walked out of the room in anger.

Jax wiped his face and stood hesitantly as he called for his nomad brother who was holding up outside his room.

"Go after her. Follow her home and report back to me. Make sure you don't spook her. She's pregnant." The nomad nodded and took off after Tara.

Jax walked back to his bed and sat down hesitantly. He couldn't see anything but her shattered body as she spat out her last words and took off out the door.

-o0o-

Tara hadn't noticed the nomad that was following her as she drove home. She couldn't control her emotions as she parked and practically sprinted for the front door.

The nomad parked a few houses down from hers and reported back to Jax.

"Yeah she's home."

 _"Good. I'm being released today. Stay there and I'll have someone come pick me up."_ They hung up after that.

Jax was checked over later that day. He seemed to have recovered fast from his stumbling and he was released. He had a prospect from the San Fran charter to come pick him up and told him Tara's address.

Once he was discharged he had the prospect stop outside a baby store and he walked in. He looked around and without thinking he got one of the biggest teddy bears he could find and made his way out.

"Don't say anything. Just drive." The prospect nodded with a grin before he drove off making his way to this mysterious address. Once he stopped outside of the house Jax inhaled sharply as he spotted a familiar car parked in her driveway but he couldn't seem to remember where from.

He got out hesitantly and walked up the driveway holding his clutched arm in the sling while the other held the white fluffy teddy bear.

The house he came to realize as Tara's was a white one story home that suited Tara perfectly. He could see a mini Tara running around the front yard wearing a white dress that she just couldn't keep clean with her long dark pigtails on each side of her head and Tara chasing after her.

As he stood hesitantly on the door step he inhaled deeply before knocking. He turned his back on the door and enjoyed his little fantasy before the door swung open and revealed a small petite young woman.

"Jax? What are you doing here?" the woman asked in shock and in somewhat of a tone that he just knew she knew he was gonna stop around.

Jax gasped as he now put the pieces together about the familiar car.

"Leah? What the fuck are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Tacoma? Where's Tara?"

"I was and Tara's inside." Leah blocked Jax from stepping in and spotted the big white teddy bear in his arm.

"Leah. Let me in. I gotta speak to her." Leah studied Jax for a moment before she let him in.

"If you so much as harm her I'll have your head."

Behind the nerves Jax smirked and stepped over the threshold. "Where is she?"

"Her room. Third door on the left down the hallway. She's not very happy right now but that thing will make her a bit cheery." He was fuckin clueless when it came to stating the obvious of not looking directly at her.

Jax sighed feeling heartbroken that he did that and made his way down to her room. He could hear her sobbing and he held his own back. After inhaling deeply he reached out for the handle and opened the door. Coming face to face with Tara laying on her side he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. He walked in and closed the door.

"Please leave me alone. I'm really not in the best of moods."

"Does that include me?" Jax questioned as he stood in the door frame. Tara sat up almost immediately in anger but seeing the big bear in his arms had her caving. She looked from the bear to him and in attempt to control her breathing she rasped out hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Don't say anything. I'll speak." Tara rolled her eyes and sat up when he sat down on the bed with his back to her.

He inhaled deeply band looked to the bear. "Whatever you thought I was gonna say before you had all wrong."

"Clarify what you were gonna say then?" Jax sighed and faced Tara.

"I can't do this anymore Tara. Live my life like I don't give a shit. Since last time we saw each other… I've been… I haven't given a shit about anything. Just like I didn't when you left me. Putting myself in danger." He raised his arm and winced slightly. "I've been shot at twice since then. Cause I don't give a shit."

A tear spilled from Jax's eye once again but he wiped it away swiftly. "When you called me I didn't wanna call back because I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'm too selfish for that." He looked into her eyes and sighed. "I want this Tara. With you. I want the family we always said we'd have with each other."

Tara gasped in shock and covered her mouth with her hand. "What?"

"I want this with you." He moved over on the bed and reached out for her belly.

"But…" She began as she wipe the tears away.

"Don't say anything just yet. Please." He shrugged off his shoes and pulled the covers down.

She tried reaching for them but he was adamant to have them down and she shied away.

"Don't hide from me Tara." She gave in and he smirked sadly. He pulled her top up revealing her bump. He looked up into her eyes and smiled before he placed his hand over her.

"He's kicking" Tara stated. She placed Jax's hand over the kicking baby and he smirked.

He couldn't hide his smile as the baby kicked. He kissed her bump and laid his head down over her belly. "That's my boy."

Tara watched in silence as Jax laid down over her. Instinctively she found her hand brushing through his long hair as his hand rested on her belly.

"We have to talk about this soon Jax. Nothing can happen between us until then."

"We will." He stayed resting on her belly until he fell asleep. She was still wide awake though. She listened as his breathing evened out and she smiled to herself.

Jax gripped her tighter as she attempted to move. "Jax I'm hungry."

A slow chuckle came from him before he sat up. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and sighed.

"What are you hungry for?"

"There's this diner we go to. They make the best hamburgers. That's where I was waiting for Leah when you called me."

"I'll send a prospect out for it. And how the hell did she land here?"

"Not long after that time in Chicago she came to me. We kept in contact over the years. She left her husband and now she's here with me. Our pregnancies are close together."

"I'm sorry what? Leah's married and pregnant? The marriage part sounds too good to be true."

"Believe whatever. She was married and is pregnant."

Jax sat back taking that in. "That was... I just wasn't expecting that. Both actually."

"Yeah me too but who cares."

Tara got up and stood hesitantly but Jax reached out for her. He pulled her in by the hands and looked up to her from the bed. "Is there- anyone else in the kid's life?"

"No. You were the first in a very long time Jax" she half lied. It was true though, she wasn't seeing anyone anymore but he was the first in a long time.

Jax gaped but Tara slapped his mouth shut. "Don't be too surprised Jax. With studying and everything. I just haven't had time for a relationship."

Before Jax could say anything Tara was out of the room.

"So?" Leah asked as she turned off the tv.

"He's okay with it. He's getting a prospect to make a run for dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Na. I had a few sandwiches" Tara chuckled as she sat down with Leah.

"You're okay with that then?"

"We haven't figured anything out yet so I don't know. Until then though I'm not gonna make anything solid."

Jax cleared his throat letting both women know he had been listening. "Guess it's time we had that talk then."

Tara inhaled sharply as Leah stood up. "I think they're hungry again for a cheese toasty. Jax are you hungry?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nah I'm good. Got the prospect making a run. What are you hungry for?" Leah thought over a second before she answered him then left them both with a friendly smile and left the room.

Things were going all through Tara's mind. She didn't know what to think. Her train of thought was stopped when Jax cleared his throat.

"How is this gonna work Tara?"

"I have no idea Jax. All I know is that I want you apart of our son's life."

Jax nodded as he spoke hesitantly. "Would it be wrong if I wanted you and him in charming with me?"

"No. But you know I'm not going to move. I decided moving here was close enough even if I didn't know you were gonna be in his life."

"I want you. I want him. Us. As a family. When you're finished, would you move home?"

Tara inhaled deeply as she sat forward. "Honestly Jax. I haven't thought that far ahead. Maybe. Given the situation. But that's a big if. I don't know where I'm heading in my career. And as for you? There's a lot I don't know about you anymore."

Jax chuckled coldly. "Haven't changed Tara. Just filled this kutte out much more."

"That's what scares me a little Jax. You may be the same man and you may wear the same kutte but something in you has changed and I don't know if I want to know that part of you."

Jax sighed in frustration. Truth was. He was scared for her too. He changed a lot. Killing people to protect your family was something he never imagined doing. He didn't know if he wanted his son in that life anyway but he did want them. He wanted Tara and their unborn son with him.

Coming to some broken conclusion so soon he sighed in defeat.

"I know."

There was a long pause filling the room and it was beginning to irritate Tara. Their son couldn't seem to stop pushing on her bladder now that he was wide awake and she huffed. Trying to will him to calm down some with her hand she rubbed over him in a soothing manner.

"How about I don't push the subject of you moving back with me if you give us a chance? Please?" He asked in almost a whisper she had to ask him again.

"I didn't hear you Jax? What did you say?"

She could see unshed tears forming in his eyes and she furrowed her brow while he inhaled slowly and closed the distance between them.

He closed his open hands over his unborn son and smirked when he felt him kicking. Looking into Tara's confused eyes he cupped her face, gently wiping away her fallen tear.

"Ever since Chicago, I haven't been the same. I still don't give a shit. I can't feel myself breathing when I'm riding. I don't feel the pain I put myself in" he gestured towards his injured arm "and I barely sleep at night unless I drink myself drunk."

Tara inhaled sharply and let more tears fall. She knew he was a wreck when she left cause she did the exact same without the exception of drinking.

"Now. Being here with you and knowing we created something from that night shows I can't live without you. Tell me you don't feel the same?"

Tara inhaled sharply in shock and also in relief that the baby wasn't kicking her internal organs. Moments passed too fast before Jax was cupping her face again with his unharmed arm.

"Tara?" He began.

"Jack-son" she stuttered out looking into his day dreamy eyes. Her hormones were getting the better of her and she stood.

"I want there to be an us. Really you have no fucking idea I want you but we need to set some ground rules. Anything and everything needs to be laid out right now."

Tara could see a mixture of feelings in those bright blue eyes she always found herself gazing into.

Nodding his head in agreement he sat back on the coffee table. "Okay?" He stated hesitantly.

"Do you have any ideas to name him?" she asked.

Jax sat back in relief hearing the most easiest question for the night. "Off the top of my head no. We got a couple more months to think on it."

Tara smiled nodding in agreement. "Okay…" Tara's serious face was suddenly masking her happy face as she glared at Jax.

"This is our son Jax but I get to say where he goes and who he's with." Jax shook his head stopping her from continuing.

"He may be our son Tara but I don't want him anywhere near charming unless you're with him. You and our little man are gonna be kept a secret for as long as I can help it. As much as I want you two with me, finishing your studies is more important than anything else…" Jax looked down to his hands in slight defeat. "Something I never put first when we were together back then."

"You wouldn't want him there?"

"No. I'll come over whenever I can. I'll buy another burner so I know it's you. If Gemma ever finds out then she'll ship my family there without a second thought."

"You're right there. So it wouldn't bother you that we aren't with you?"

"It would. I- mean it does now but, I'll be down to visit whenever I can. I'll move you and Leah into a bigger house if you want. I'll pay for anything either of you need or want."

"That's nice of you Jax but I don't need anything from you" Leah stated as she walked in with a plate of food and sat down with Tara. "I couldn't wait" she chuckled when Jax looked down to the plate "I have everything I need, thanks though."

Jax nodded as he took her in. Her belly was much larger than Tara's and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face. "Shit. How far along are you?" He asked Leah.

"Five months." Jax gaped slightly as he looked from Leah to Tara then back again. Confusion set in and Leah chuckled. "I'm having twins. A boy and girl."

Jax gasped as he sat shocked for a moment. "Whoa… Wasn't expecting that. Ain't no way I'm not helping you out darlin. Ain't up for discussion either. I earn enough to help both of you out and that's how it's gonna stay. You accept the money I send. Spend it on whatever just as long as all three babies are healthy and their mommy's are happy."

Tara sat back in relief. It was nice to know that Jax was helping them both out financially.

They grew into a comfortable silence before Leah headed off to bed. Tara followed not long after with Jax who wanted to lay down and hold her and his son.

AU So this chapter may seem a bit rushed and I think it is but I wanted it out now and to have them cover where they stand with each other. Reviews are more than welcoming.


	4. Chapter 4

Early August 2007

It was obvious that Jax and Tara were taking things a lot faster than she would let. If it were any other situation then she'd take things a whole lot slower but her raging hormones had her jumping him every chance he came back to her. She had her many doubts about his commitment to her and their son but he always assured her that he was 100 percent committed to her and their son and only them. It didn't help her hormones when she would lash out and have self esteem problems but he always loved her by showing how much she stood on a pedestal to others.

Over the course of three months, Jax had been and gone more often than he could count. He took every run from charming to San Francisco he could take which was weekly. He'd go down with the nomads often on a Thursday night and return to charming Monday night.

Once they had slowly figured out everything between them, he moved them from their four bedroom home to a five bedroom home much to Leah's dismay and Tara's reluctance. He had the San Fran chapter move everything from one home to the other while getting the rest of the shit they needed for the nursery.

Tara was still in her residency placement taking in as much info as she could before she took the time off. She was six months off of completing her residency and her supervisor was happy to give her time to heal after her pregnancy picking up where she left off after.

Tara was now going on eight months and she was getting ready to welcome her son into this world. She was very calm about everything to be honest. She and Jax were working things out long distance and she was happy. She was glad he wasn't around all the time because she loved him more when he came home to her. He was soft and gentle and never one to disappoint.

She was glad he was actually taking this seriously though. Her need to feel loved when she felt she was fat had her going crazy. She often tried not to think about all the potential pussy he was welcome to back in Charming and hoped for his sake that he wouldn't jeopardize what they had together.

He did however have to confess how it looked to his brothers when he willingly turned down pussy.

 _Flashback_

 _"Babe. I gotta tell you something."_

 _This doesn't sound too good, she thought as she sat up to change the angle where she sat._

 _"What is it?" She asked hesitantly._

 _"You know I love you and everything about you right?"_

 _Tara could feel tears forming in her eyes but she willed them back and nodded not trusting her voice._

 _"And you know I'd never intentionally hurt you or do anything to cause us to split right?" Again Tara nodded._

 _"We've been back together for a few months and my life has been better. I sleep with a whole heart knowing after we talk it's not a dream."_

 _"Where are you going with this Jax?" She asked getting anxious by the minute._

 _"The guys are asking what's wrong with me."_

 _"And what do you say?"_

 _"Nothing. But they know somethings up."_

 _Tara chuckled as he paled a few shades whiter. "Look Jax. I know we are together but Charming is Charming. I know whatever goes on in that clubhouse with you, you would use protection and never… I mean never stick your dick into something else. Blow jobs are fine but if you shove your dick into used pussy then it's over between us. I wouldn't have to force the truth out of you either to know if your lying or not."_

 _Jax sat back in pure shock. He wasn't even thinking about that. Well? He was actually but not in the way she meant._

 _"I'd never do anything like that Tara. Blow jobs just to shut the guys up but I'd never fuck anyone else other than you."_

 _Tara nodded as she grinned at him. "Never could keep it in your pants Jax. Just don't live to disappoint baby."_

 _Tara chuckled now as she remembered that conversation like it happened yesterday. She couldn't actually think Jax would keep it in his pants but she was glad he did have the balls to say something instead of having her find out from someone else._

 _End of flashback_

As she drove home something wasn't sitting right with her. As she was driving home a flicker of blue and red lights flashed behind her. She pulled over to let the police car past before she pulled back onto the road. She checked her rearview mirror before proceeding home.

She pulled into her driveway and sighed with content. The cool air breezing past her, sending chives down her spine. She waddled inside and inhaled the pot roast that Leah prepared for dinner. She smiled as Leah was tasting what looked like gravy.

"Sit down Leah. I'll do the rest."

Leah shook her head and continued her work. Tara rolled her eyes before she felt a sharp pain to her stomach. She held herself up against the countertop and inhaled sharply.

"Leah?" The fear in Tara's voice caught Leah's attention and she stopped what she was doing.

"Tara take deep breaths. In and out. I'll call Jax."

Tara held a death grip on Leah pleading without saying anything to stay with her.

"I have to call Jax baby. Stay calm and don't do anything. Just breath." Tara listened taking in her advise before she let Leah go.

"Where's your cell?"

"Bag" Tara stated. The one word was enough for Leah to know that she was scared.

"Everything's gonna be ok Tara." Tara nodded as she continued to breath.

Leah pulled out Tara's cell and searched for Jax's burner.

It rang three times before it was sent to voicemail. She huffed but answered it instead.

"Jax. Something's wrong with the baby. When you get this come straight here." Leah hung up and helped Tara up as best she could.

Just then a motorcycle roared through the quiet night. Immediately Tara knew it wasn't Jax and she began to breath heavily again. Clutching Leah's hand as they walked out Tara caught sight of the prospect that often came to check up on them along with Dodge who they were growing close to.

"Dodge, Sam. Something's wrong with the baby and I gotta get Tara to the hospital. Can you reach out to Jax again."

Dodge knew of the history Jax and Tara shared. He also knew of what they were now and nodded as he helped Tara into the car.

"Prospect reach out to Charming. Tell them we need Jax here now. Club shit. Clay will understand."

The prospect nodded as he stood not knowing what to do. He pulled out his phone and tried getting Jax.

"Everything's gonna be ok Tara. I'll drive you and Leah and wait until he gets here." Tara nodded although she didn't hear a single word he was saying. Her breathing started to increase and she began to panic again. Dodge ran around and pulled out of the driveway heading for the hospital. Leah spoke words of wisdom as Tara was trying to calm down some.

He admitted Tara into the hospital and she was attended to immediately. Leah sat outside her room as Tara was getting an ultrasound.

"Ok Tara so the sharp pains indicates your son is ready to come."

Tara gasped as she looked at the machine to tell her something else. "No. No he can't come out. He's still got seven weeks to go. Please. I know there's something you could give me to stop him from coming."

"I'm sorry Tara. There's nothing we can do but this is perfectly normal. Your into the safe zone to give birth. Your waters already broken and you are three centimeters dilated. So far everything seems to be showing good signs. Your son looks healthy so I'll have to give you something for the pain. Your in your third trimester and this is around the time baby's are born. There's no need to worry or fear anything will go wrong.

Tara nodded in defeat. She laid back and held her belly as a tear rolled down her face. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No. I know everything there is to know. He's gonna be born premature and will need to stay in an incubator until he's strong enough to function on his own."

Tara nodded understanding everything. She laid back as a contraction hit her fast. "Can you send the man out there in?" She demanded as the contraction passed.

The nurse nodded and headed out the door. Moments later it opened and the muscular man known as dodge entered the room hesitantly. "What can I do for you love?" He asked. Tara smiled as she looked at the man she thought of as a brother.

"Jax. All I want is Jax." The sigh from the tall man gave Tara everything she needed to know.

"He's not coming is he?" She should've known. She shut her eyes tight as another contraction hit.

"Clay had him on a run to Nevada. Tried reaching out to the guys with him but they ain't answering. I'll keep getting him. Hold on tight love." He kissed her forehead and made his way out.

Leah stood instantly wanting to know what was going on. She tried her best to keep calm and she was doing a good job, if she walked into that room then she was gonna loose all that composure and risk her twins lives in the process. She couldn't loose these two. Not like her other pregnancy. She had to stay calm for her babies sake.

Leah rubbed her belly feeling the stress of this evening affecting her babies. "It's ok my babies. Please stay calm. Mamas trying to stay calm for you both. Please." Leah stayed seated when Dodge came out. She heard him trying to call Jax constantly and sighed in frustration.

"Dodge come here a sec?" She asked as she waited for him to come closer.

"I want you to ride over and get that asshole that had the nerve to knock my best friend up and drag him back here. I don't give a shit where he is or what he's doing. If he misses the birth of my god son so help me god…"

Dodge cut her off before she could cuss. "Got it Leah. Stop speaking. I'll have the prospect here on watch. Send him out to do as you please."

 _That is why I don't have an old lady_ Dodge thought as he received her raging hormones. Why? He had no idea. He was just trying to be helpful and he got this.

Tara continued her breathing hoping like hell that Jax would be here.

Jax had been riding home from Nevada heading back to Charming before heading out with Happy and the other nomads which consisted of their weekly schedule. Jax was getting anxious as he passed the charming sign and increased the speed he was at.

As he pulled up into the lot he headed inside to his dorm to shower then head back out again. He spotted his nomad brothers who were freshly showered for the night.

"Before we head out Gemma needs to talk to you" Tig stated as he petted Jax on the back.

Jax walked out of the clubhouse with his saddle bag heading to the office. "Hey ma what's up?"

Gemma sighed as she stood up and kissed Jax. "You going on these runs. They doing you good baby."

Gemma could see a spark that lit up in her sons eyes and she narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah they are. The open roads giving me a lighter head. Clears my mind you know?"

Gemma nodded as she looked out the window to see the nomads starting their bikes. "Was that it?" He asked.

"Yeah baby. Have a good run and come home whole. Love you."

"I will ma. Love you too." He kissed her cheek before heading out with the rest.

Jax wasn't sure what it was but something was telling him something was wrong. As he filled up at the gas station before San Francisco he heard a rumbling of a lone rider. Looking out on the road he spotted a son riding alone and furrowed his brow. The biker slowed down and pulled into the gas station in a hurry.

He pulled of his helmet and practically ran into Jax. "Whoa Jax where the fuck have you been? I've been trying to reach out to you for hours."

Jax furrowed his brow and pulled his burner out. He checked it and furrowed his brow again.

"Shit. Ain't got time to explain man. We need to get to the hospital."

Jax snapped his eyes up to Dodge noticing he was all tense and laced with worry on his face.

Without another thought he got on his bike without paying and sped all the way to the hospital with Dodge behind leaving the nomads clueless as to what was going on.

Jax almost laid his bike down parking by the entrance. He ripped his helmet off and tried to catch his breath as he waited for Dodge.

"Who is it? Tara? Leah? Are they ok? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Tara's in labor and Leah's gonna kill you if you ain't there?" That was all Jax needed to hear. He didn't hear the last part before he was off for the birthing unit. He looked around the ward spotting the nurses station where he asked where Tara was.

He turned in the direction and stormed down the corridor coming face to face with a furious Leah who stopped him.

"Where the fuck have you been."

"Leah look. I'm sorry but I gotta get in there. Let me past." Leah narrowed her eyes at him and then looked in on Tara.

"Fine. Just tell her I love her and that if I could, I'd be in there with her."

Jax nodded pulling Leah in for a hug. He kissed her forehead and sat her back down then walked into Tara's room.

"Babe" he rasped out. Tara's head shot up to Jax and instant relief flushed through her. She reached out for Jax who was at her side in two long strides.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. These contractions are close Jax. My water broke hours ago."

Jax gasped in shock. Their son wasn't supposed to be born for another seven weeks. He gripped her hand as he cupped her face.

"We'll get through this babe. Just... Hang on a little longer babe. Everything's gonna be ok."

Tara nodded knowing now that everything would be ok.

"How's our boy? Anything I could do for you?"

"He wants to come out. Ripping me up from the inside but he's great" she stated sarcastically causing Jax to chuckle. "As for me. Ask if they can give me something stronger. This pain is a bitch." Jax placed a soft kiss to Tara's forehead then made his way out.

After seven hours of hard labor Jax stood every second by Tara's side. Tara was finally able to relax as she held her son for the first time. Moments later he was swept out of her hands and taken into NICU where he was being treated for his health and she was cleaned up down there.

"Miss Knowles due to the tests we ran about the congenital heart disease." Tears rolled down Tara's face. "Everything seems to be heading to full recovery. You should be able to see him after you clean up." Tara nodded then looked up to Jax who just let out a breath of relief.

Silence filled the room for a long moment before Tara spoke. "I want Leah. Can you get her" Tara uttered out quietly as she sat up.

"Where's Leah?" Jax asked the prospect who stood outside the room.

"She went home. The stress of today isn't helping her. Docs said she needs to rest as much as she can. She ain't far enough to have the twins early."

Jax nodded before he headed back into Tara's room. "She's gone home. Needs to keep calm before she gives birth to the twins."

"Thank god. I was sure she was gonna have them tonight."

Jax shrugged off his kutte and laid back back on the chair. "Need anything else? Food? Clothes?"

"Help me clean up then we can go see him" Tara stated with a wince as she tried standing. Jax inhaled sharply and stood before she could make another move and got her up and in to the shower.

Once she was cleaned up Jax helped her into a wheelchair he had the prospect get then wheeled her down to the NICU.

"So have we got a name for the little guy?" His nurse asked.

Tara looked up at Jax who was grinning from ear to ear. "Yes. Abel. Abel Teller."

Tara smiled hearing her sons name spoken out loud for the first time. The nurse informed them he was healthy and was a lot stronger and everything was functioning right for seven weeks prem.

"I think he may be hungry too. Your planning on breastfeeding right?"

"Yes."

Tara stood up to make her way to her boy with Jax. As they washed their hands they were lead to their son. Tara stood back in stunned silence as did Jax. The first ever moment and Tara was in a world of her own.

"He's beautiful Jax." Jax felt a tear roll down his face before he wiped it away. He gripped Tara's side and she leaned in to him.

"He is. Just like his mommy."

Tara smiled as they just gazed at their perfect creation.

"I love you Tara."

"I love you too Jackson."

-o0o-

Once Leah got home she tried keeping calm, everything she did as working. She felt the day of today weigh on her shoulders though and just felt like sleeping. As she shrugged off her leather jacket she laid back on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table.

"Thanks Dodge."

Dodge nodded as he threw a blanket over her body.

"Need anything else?"

"Na. You can crash in the spare room if you want. I don't feel like moving right now."

Dodge chuckled as he got cosy on the two seater love seat. "Ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

Leah smiled as she closed her eyes for a minute.

-o0o-

The next morning Tara woke feeling the bed empty next to her. She hissed as as she up and looked to the door when it opened. She sighed seeing it wasn't Jax but a nurse.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Better than last night. Did everything go ok with the surgery?"

"Yeah. I'll clean you up before the doc gets here and then we'll move you to the paternity ward."

"Ok thanks." Tara looked around the room remembering she had no clothes and cursed under her breath.

The door opened again and Jax walked in with a duffel bag and some food. "Thought you'd still be asleep. Here I got some food and clothes for you. I'll help you shower then we can eat."

Tara nodded as she slid her legs off of the bed. "I'm hungry now actually. Can we eat then shower?"

"Whatever you want babe." Jax put the duffel bag down and opened the bag he got from her favorite diner.

They sat and ate slowly before Jax helped her into the shower. He washed her carefully so as not to hurt her before he dried her off and helped change her. When they finished up a doc came in to tell them about their son.

Leah was up early that morning. The babies were kicking and her stomach was rumbling. She got up and made something to eat laying everything out on the table. Digging in with the scramble eggs and bacon she giggled when she heard Dodge behind her.

"Sorry Dodge. I'm hungry. Cook something up yourself if your hungry." Dodge chuckled as he poured some coffee for himself.

"When I'm ready can you take me up to see them?"

"Of course. I'll go take a shower first."

"Thanks Dodge."

Late August 2007

Jax hadn't gone back to Charming since the birth of his son almost three weeks ago. He told the guys he had personal business to tend to.

They had taken their son home two weeks after he was born after they got the all clear. They were happy to have him in their arms.

As Jax laid back in bed shirtless with Abel laying on his chest and Tara curled into his crook he was more than content with having his family in his arms.

As the day went on he let Tara sleep in while Jax feed and changed Abel with the help of Leah.

He sat back on the couch watching as Leah flicked through the channels. His phone buzzing brought him back to reality and he looked at his burner to see it was Opie.

"What's up bro?" He asked clearing his throat.

"Club needs you brother. We need to make a run up north to meet the nomads with the next shipment."

Jax cursed under his breath as he looked up at Leah who sighed.

"I'm in the middle of it bro. Can't Clay fill my spot?"

"He can't. Half the club is heading across state lines, the nomads are helping Tacoma with some shit and the San Fran chapter are heading this way when your ready."

Jax sighed hearing them out of other options. "Shit. Fine when do we head out?"

"Tonight."

Jax sighed again and looked down at his sleeping son. "I'll be there."

Jax watched as Leah pulled Abel from his father and he got up. "At least you got to spend these few weeks here Jax. Tara will understand."

Jax nodded although he felt like shit. He hugged Leah and kissed his son before he made his way to their room.

Tara just woke up gracing him with her beauty.

"Hey babe. Something I gotta tell you." He sighed knowing she wasn't gonna like it.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question. Tara knew when her time was up with Jax and she accepted it although she didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah. Heading out tonight for Tacoma."

"Ok." As long as Tara didn't ask he would never tell her anything else.

He spent the rest of the day with his family enjoying Abel's breathing and Tara as she mothered him. Leah was cranky as always nowadays. She couldn't wait to have her demons as she called them. They constantly ripped at her and she was dying with every shred of pain that coursed through her body.

As the day came to night Jax was slowly making his way out of the house. He ordered in so they wouldn't have to lift a finger and made sure to leave money for Tara, Abel and Leah. He had put his son down and kissed Leah's forehead before cupping Tara's face and kissing her passionately.

"I don't know when I'll be back but I promise it will be soon."

Tara smiled sadly at him. "Stay safe and come home to me please.."

"I will. I love you Tara."

"I love you too" she stuttered out as he parted with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I do not own ons of Anarchy or any of the characters apart from my own.

Late August 2007

The end of August was nearing and Leah was having a hard time dealing with that. She knew what the day was. It was drilled into her brain for life. As she sobbed in bed later that night her heart was breaking with every fiber of her being.

She felt a sharp pain rip at her stomach and she cried out catching Tara's attention. Tara put Abel down and raced through the house to see what was wrong.

"Tara somethings not right. Please help me. Something just isn't right." Leah felt a small pool of liquid run down her leg and she gasped.

"My water just broke Tara. I'm too early."

Tara gasped and helped Leah up. Leah changed her pants and put a pad on.

"Sam. I need some help in here" Tara yelled out as she caught the prospects attention.

"What do you need?"

"I want you to stay here with my son please. If anything happens to him or you need help call this number" she handed him a paper and the fussed around looking for shit she needed. "I don't know how this will take but I really need you to stand up. Can you do that?"

"Of course doc. At least I know some shit about babies."

Tara smiled in her rush. "His schedule is on the fridge. Everything you need to know about his routine is there."

"I got this Tara. Just bring home some cousins for your son to play with yeah." Tara beamed as she looked at the prospect. She reached for everything and ran out after Leah who was controlling her breathing.

After being admitted into the hospital and going through twelve hours of labor, Leah was ready to push the first twin out.

Little screams were heard and Leah felt the tears coming from both the pain and the sound of her baby's first cry.

"Congratulations Leah. Your son came out fighting." Leah smiled as the doc handed her her son.

Leah cooed at her baby boy before jolting up in pain. "Shit" she gasped.

"Whoa Leah. It looks like your daughter wants to meet you too." Leah sighed in exhaustion as the nurse took her baby from her. She tried controlled her breathing again before she pushed.

After the final push Leah grew terrified not hearing her baby cry. She clenched Tara's hand in fear before looking at the docs back who whisked her daughter off.

"What's wrong? Why is she not crying?" The doc didn't answer and she began to shake. Fearing that she couldn't hear her daughters cry she started thinking the worst. Tara tried calming her down some before the doc turned around.

Leah felt relief rush through her body as her daughter cried out in the small room. "Thank fucking God." Leah also heard Tara sigh in relief as the nurses cleaned all three of them up.

She smiled in anticipation and happiness knowing now that she and Leah would be raising their kids together. Her twins were healthy for eight weeks premature.

"What are we naming them Leah?" Tara asked.

Leah gazed lovingly at her baby's. She had been thinking of names for both of them and smiled.

"My son… Elijah Leonardo and his sister… Eleanora-Lee. After her grandmother" Leah stated.

"What? That's not your mothers name Leah" Tara stated furrowing her brow.

"It's their fathers mothers name." Tara smiled as she sat on the bed.

"Last name?"

Leah raised a brow to Tara knowing she was being nosy for good reason. With a sigh Leah thought it over. She knew what her final decision was gonna be. "Lowman. Elijah Leonardo Lowman and Eleanora-Lee Lowman." Leah couldn't keep her eyes off of her newborn babies. She was truly amazed at how big they actually were.

They weighed just over four and a half pounds and were a good size. Just a little smaller than Abel.

Not long after Leah gave birth the twins doctor came in to check all three over.

"Well the good news is, if everything goes well over the next few days then you and your gorgeous twins will be released. So far there seems to be no problem with either twin. Your daughter seems to have a slower heart rate but that's to be expected. It will rise over the coming days." Leah nodded as the nurse took her son from her.

"Do you have any questions?"

"No. I pretty much know everything I would ask." The doc and Leah both smiled before a phone rang through the room. Tara looked around the room for her phone and excused herself.

"Okay so if you need anything else at all call us." Leah smiled politely as her babies laid down in their beds.

"Hello?" Tara asked as she answered her cell.

 _"Hey babe. Just checking in quick before I go to bed."_ Tara smiled brightly hearing Jax over the phone.

"Jax Leah had the twins. They're so beautiful." She heard Jax smile.

 _"Shit that's great babe. What's she calling them?"_

"Elijah who was born almost twenty minutes before his sister Eleanora."

 _"Shit. That's amazing babe. Is Abel with you?"_

"No. I left him at home with the prospect. I'm gonna head out soon though so don't worry."

Jax chuckled " _I'm gonna worry babe. My old lady just had my son. I ain't gonna not worry but I'll let you get back. I love you."_

"I love you too." Tara sighed as she held the phone to her chest when she hung up. She watched as the nurse and doc walked out and she headed back in.

"I'm gonna head out soon Leah. I miss my son. Is there anything I can get you?"

"A change of clothes and some food?"

"Ok. I'm gonna go shopping again tomorrow to spoil these little ones more. Just call me if you need anything else yeah."

"Yeah ok." Tara pulled Leah in for a hug and gazed at the twins before she left.

-o0o-

When Jax got off the phone with Tara he groaned. He wanted to stay on the line with her for the rest of the night but his commitment to the MC had him throwing his leg over his bike and starting it. He rode off after Clay as they made the rest of the journey to Tacoma.

As they rode the next four hours all he could think about was his family. The MC family and the family he made with Tara. Hoping like hell they were ok and that nothing was gonna harm them.

When they arrived at the Tacoma clubhouse they were greeted with the loud pumping music from the inside. They parked up and headed inside where they greeted their Tacoma brothers. A full clubhouse party was in swing and sweet buts were staking claim at the new arrivals. Jax glared at a few warning them off but some were all to eager and didn't let that glare bruise their ego.

"Go on Jax. I'm sure you need a fucking release. Hell where the fuck have you been by the way?" Clay asked as he took a pull from his beer.

"San Fran. Like I said. I had personal business to sort out" Jax growled as he took a pull from his beer.

"Whoa there VP. Just asking. Your mothers riding my ass about you not being here."

"Tell her to mind her own business" Jax snapped. "I'm fucking fine. I don't need you or anyone thinking otherwise." Before Clay could say anything else Jax took off for the dorm rooms.

"Something ain't right with him prez" Tig stated as he clapped Clay on the shoulder.

"I know. Ever since that fucking run to Chicago he's been acting unreliable. Like when that bitch of his left. And now…" Clay couldn't begin to finish his sentence as a sweet but tried gaining his attention.

He smirked at the woman and raised his brow at Tig. "Enjoy your night brother" Tig and Lee stated before he was off with the sweet but.

As the morning rolled around Jax and the rest of the guys were out of the bed and in church.

"First off I'd like to say another welcome to the redwood original. We are honored to have you here. Things are pretty heated around here which is why we needed your help." Lee began after he banged his gavel.

"After the Mayan bulshit and ATF camping out here along with some rebel gang making a name for themselves we've lost a little sway around here. We're still running the ports checking to make sure no illegal shipment comes in or goes out but the IRA have been somewhat of a hassle for us."

Clay furrowed his brow and straightened up along with the rest of the patched members.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"They don't think dealing to us is good business after that heat. We need to set a meet and tell them they're wrong otherwise our business and territory will be claimed by these white trash haters who have no problem burying us alive."

Clay inhaled deeply as he thought of what to do. He could see a lot of things going through the two charters minds.

"Ok. I'll have Chibs reach out to Mc'eavey. Set a meet. I want Lee, Bowie and Jax with me. This needs to be handled before our next shipment that goes to San Fran happens next week. When that's settled we make a new deal distributing their product along the west coast for a profitable price. Spilt that price evenly between every willing and able body we got."

As Clay looked around the room they were nodding. Clay looked at Chibs who stood up and made the call.

Lee looked at Clay hesitantly. "We need a minute. Got some new business ventures my club wants to bring to the table."

"Go ahead."

"The concrete factory. That's a go. I got my guys working rotational shifts for some extra cash. It's legit and keeps us out of ATF radar."

"It going good?"

"Yeah. Been going at it for six months now. Seems profitable. Half my guys got families now so it works for them."

"You trying to tell me something here?"

"Yeah. When we get this new dealing shipment thing going I want to change the runs slightly."

"Fine by me. Glad some presidents consider their guys families and not just the money. Whatever you want you got it."

"Thanks Clay." Lee turned back to the room and banged the gavel.

"Bowie, Jax. We need you in here."

The rest of the guys filed out of the chapel as Chibs came back in.

"Mc'eavy will be here in a few days. With Ronnie. One of the shot callers. He and a few others are worried about that. The port was just fine. They got a shipment coming in and will deal with us then."

Clay nodded as he looked from Lee to both VP's.

"Ok. So when this meet goes down I want you three there. Hap too."

"Happy ain't patched into Tacoma no more."

"What?" Clay asked in shock. "Where is he?"

"Riding nomad. Something about his old lady taking off. Needed to put a few miles on his bike and his ma ain't been too good."

"Shit" Clay stated running a hand over his face. "Ok. Can you reach out to him. Have him here before the meet. I want him there in case something goes south."

"You got it brother." Bowie turned from Clay to Jax before he headed out.

Jax sat smoking his cigarette in silence. His mind was thinking about Tara and Abel but he needed to get his head in the game. He couldn't be half in half out when it came to the club. They needed him to be all in.

As the day went on he constantly kept pushing sweet buts off of him and growled when he finally gave up and took off for a ride. He found a little rest stop outside of Tacoma and watched as the sun went down.

His phone ringing caught his attention. Pulling it out he groaned but answered it.

"Hey ma. What's up?"

 _"Just checking in baby. You ok?"_

Jax sighed as he sat back on his bike. "Yeah. I'm fine." Even over the phone Gemma knew her son wasn't fine but she wasn't gonna push him.

 _"Ok. When you see Clay tell him to answer his goddamn phone."_

Jax chuckled slightly and pulled out a cigarette. "Ok. Love you."

 _"Love you too baby."_

The line went dead after that and Jax was grateful. He lit his cigarette and pulled out his wallet. He reached for a photo of him holding Abel with Tara curled in his side that Leah just so happened to catch. He smirked and reminded himself to get the twins a present along with his son.

He arrived back at the clubhouse later that night hearing another party in full swing. He sighed and walked inside reaching for a beer and looked back at the wave of bodies.

Not feeling in the mood he walked back to his dorm before a hand stopped him.

"Hey baby… Where you running to?" A seductive sweet but hissed. Jax took the cupcake faced woman in and felt himself vomit in his throat.

"No offense darlin but I ain't in the mood tonight. Go hang off another patched member" Jax stated gritting his teeth and opening his door leaving the woman shocked before she recovered and walked back into the main room.

Before Jax could lay down his phone rang and he smiled knowing it was Tara. He answered the call shrugging off of his cut and shoes.

"Hey babe."

 _"Hey Jax. Someone wanted to talk to you"_ Tara stated all cheery. Jax waited a moment before he heard his almost one month old son cry a soft murmur. He smirked loving the sound before Tara was back on. " _I miss you baby."_

"I miss you too babe. Don't know how long we're gonna be here but we gotta meet with some guys in two days. Hopefully by the end of the week I'll see you or if not early next week. I got a run then and I'll be sure to take it."

 _"Don't rush Jax. Don't think too hard about us please. I need you safe and knowing you worry about me and Abel will drive you to the ground"_ Jax sighed .

"Never thought it would be this hard babe."

 _"Five more days Jax. Then you'll see us. Maybe."_

"Tell me about our son. Everything I'm missing."

Tara spoke for an hour about their baby boy. She was absolutely loving being a mother. The late nights were all worth it now. She spoke about Leah and the twins being healthy and that she was loving the help the prospect handed which was a bonus.

Jax sighed again before he heard a knock on his door. "Hold on babe. I think it's one of the guys."

Jax got up and answered the door and saw Tig.

"What's up?"

"Need a minute. Can I come in?" Jax sighed but let him in.

"Look I gotta go."

 _"Ok. I know you won't say it back but I love you."_ She heard Jax smile and said goodnight before he looked at Tig.

"What's up brother?" Tig asked.

"I know."

Jax furrowed his brow as he sat down.

"Know what?"

"Your trips to San Francisco. You got an old lady we don't know about?"

"What?"

"Come on VP. I ain't blind. Ever since you made that run to Chicago you've been hot and cold. Getting shot at. Drinking like nothing just like when she left you all those years ago. I don't blame you Jax."

Jax sighed in defeat and held his head in his hands. "Shit. Don't say anything."

"So I'm right?" Tig asked as he sat back taking a pull from his half full beer.

"Yeah."

A grin slowly appeared on Tigs face and he stood. "I'm happy for you bro. When do we get to meet her?"

"Don't know yet."

"What? What do you mean you don't know."

"She's still studying. Got about a year to go still." Jax hid the fact that Tig actually knew his old lady.

"Well next time you head down there I'm coming."

"Don't know if that's a good idea tiggy." Tig narrowed his eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" Jax tried hiding but he couldn't. This was too fucking hard.

"She's had a baby. My baby. We have a son."

"Holy shit. Yeah ok I think you better not tell anyone else. Gemma would have your ass when you tell her she's got a daughter in law and grandkid but you ain't getting out of not taking me man."

"Ain't telling anyone yet. And neither are you. Not even Clay." Tig nodded as he smirked.

"Better keep your shit together then brother. For your sake and your families."

"I know what I'm doing brother. And when you finally meet her don't rub it in her face when she sees all the crow eaters you've been throwing at me. She knows it's what I have to do to keep Gemma out of my personal life and you boys off my back."

"So she knows about the life."

Jax sighed and clapped Tig on the shoulder. "Get the fuck out of here and go get laid asshole."

-o0o-

Over the two days the club took rotational shifts scouting out their territory, staking claim and making sure the Mayans were clear of the area. They met a few of the Tacoma members families and old lady's before they headed out. A third night in a row party was in full swing. Tacoma sure new how to throw parties for the visiting charters.

Lee had all the best girls available to cater to their every need while the old lady's kept them in line and kept them busy when they were dealing with business.

A few hours had passed and things were winding down. Happy and a few other nomads had made it from their overnight ride from down the west coast.

Jax watched as the Tacoma killer hugged all of his brothers before he hugged Jax. They shared a drink before Jax took off down to his dorm for the night.

The meeting was set early the next morning. Jax and the guys got ready for the day before they headed out.

"So what's this about?" The heavy Irish accented man asked after he shook clay and lees hand.

"You wanting to cut our gun supply off. Look. Everything's been calm here for the past seven months. No heat from the ATF and hasn't been snooping around."

Michael nodded as he looked out to the port. "You caught wind of that huh? Look we ain't cutting anything or no one off. Dealing out. Offering other suppliers our product. Business is business. That's all there is to it" Clay couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"So you ain't cutting our shipments?"

"We were thinking about it but we see that as a bad move. Instead we want to increase the distribution. Split the profits. Fifty one to the IRA and forty nine to the sons with another two cases of AK's and glocks each. Exported twice a month."

"We'll have to think about that first." Michael nodded and looked at the latest crate being shipped onto the land.

"We also hear you have another port in San Francisco?" Clay nodded and lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah so?"

"Same amount of shipment here gets exported to the ports down there."

Clay furrowed his brow. "That's gonna be a problem you see…" Clay began but Michael cut him off.

"Don't lie to me Clay. I know the San Fran chapter of the sons run the ports down there too."

Clay sighed again knowing he'd need to take a ride to San Francisco. "Ok. Give us a minute."

"I've got business to tend to. Give me a call when you sort everything out." Michael stated as he hugged Clay and Lee then left.

The guys made their way back to the clubhouse where they walked in to the chapel to discuss further. They spotted Quinn who would need an input in this decision so all five made their way into the chapel. They brought Quinn up to speed with the dealings hoping he'd be good with it.

"So if we do this then we need at least ten bodies to carry our shipments."

Lee nodded in agreement. "We got some suppliers we can sell here as always."

"Ok so that leaves almost four dozens of cases of each. Drop some off in rogue river then off in Charming. A few of my guys will be up here twice every two months to help with the load because of everything here."

Lee nodded in acceptance. "My guys will take turns with the runs. They're gonna have to manage whether they like it or not."

Clay nodded. "Rogue river takes their bit to sell off before they bring the rest to us."

"Ok. So who should I suck up to to have patched into Tacoma?"

"Tig, Chibs, Bobby and juice will come up here. Once Op gets out I'll send him with Jax to San Fran. Hopefully Jonny will accept the IRA's offer."

"I'm not so sure about that aye Clay. Everyone knows he's a family man too."

That was what scared Clay a bit. Knowing Jonny wouldn't accept it.

"Jax get Chibs to reach out to Michael."

As the day carried on Clay accepted the deal which was gonna start next week. Clay still needed to run it by Jonny so he was setting off tomorrow with Jax and a few nomads that weren't staying back. The rest of SAMCRO were staying back for next weeks shipment.

"Splitting all cost evenly between everyone remember." The guys all nodded as they made their way to Lee's house for dinner at the invitation of his wife Melissa.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters apart from my own. This is just a few errors I had fixed from this chapter

27 November 2007

For the past month now Tara had that unsettling feeling that someone had been watching her every move. Not knowing when to look or when to look away, she kept her head down if she was out just paying attention to the pavement in front of her. It was just that gut feeling she had whenever _he_ was around. Jax hadn't been home in a week and she was already missing him. It was the usual routine between the couple but they began to grow over their long distant relationship.

They found talking late at night was a way to build and maintain a healthy relationship instead of that _I gotta be with you ever minute or I'm gonna kill myself_ type of crazy talk and as much as they spent every waking minute tangled in their sheets at night or spending time together with their son during the day, she was glad that they lived apart. She knew it was a rush getting back into a relationship with Jax knowing how fiery they were back in high school but it wasn't fair on either of them if she just used him for her high sex drive when she was pregnant with Abel.

Tara was currently ducking out for a few groceries for dinner after inviting Johnny and his old lady over. She always did the shopping knowing how much Leah could blow but it was food. Food was a good source to have a full cupboard of. As she rounded the corner in the food store she gazed over the spice selection when someone in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Her eyes went wide and she scurried back so she wasn't in eye shot of him. Her mind was running at a fast speed and all she could seem to do was place one foot in front of the other. Forgetting all about her cart full of food and the fact that she was in a public place, she stormed past shoppes knocking a few over in the process as she made her way back to the parking lot.

Her drive home was almost that much dangerous, she sped through a red light and forgot to give way at stop signs before she rounded the corner to her home. Her hands gripped the steering wheel forcing the color from them. Tara was definitely shaken up.

"Tara?" Leah relayed once again. Tara hadn't even known Leah was standing outside or had been calling out to her from the front door for almost a minute.

Tara looked out to see Leah furrowing her brow at her.

"Mm- what?" Tara asked trying to shake her dad from who she saw back at the food store.

"Did you get the shopping?" Leah questioned looking back to see no food.

"Oh- no. I'm sorry I got a little side tracked. Can you do the shopping?" Tara asked as she reached for her bag and keys before hoping out of the car.

"Whoa T. You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine" Tara snapped. Leah stood looking on as Tara moved into the house. Something was not right Leah thought as she followed.

"I won't question it but will soon. Hand me the keys and I'll take Abel. He's been cranky for the past hour. A ride around the block should knock him out. The twins are already down" Leah exclaimed as she reached for her leather jacket, shoes and hand bag.

"Thanks Leah. I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me."

 _Yeah right_ Leah thought but again she wasn't gonna bring it up until later.

Leah made her way out with Abel and drove around the block with him until he fell asleep before she made her way to the food store. She got whatever she wanted having no list to guide her. Abel stayed asleep considering the racket in a food store and she was glad. He did wear himself out a lot. Leah was just glad he didn't wake the twins up.

Gemma had been very apprehensive lately. Her son was out on runs more times than she could count in the past eleven months. From runs up north to down along the west coast. She didn't know if having Clay send her son out was a good thing or a bad. With Clay sending Jax out on runs, Gemma couldn't see him taking over the club following in his fathers footsteps.

She knew she always got through to him with the _this is your fathers legacy_ card or _you're my only living son_ card. Gemma knew where to strike him good but lately he hadn't been giving in to those guilt trips. He had been turning her down saying the club shit was more important than her need to feel loved.

That was just about how much Jax couldn't stand his mothers nagging and overbearing protective bullshit right now. He didn't need it and he definitely didn't want it. Ever since he returned to Charming last week she'd been throwing crow eaters at him left and right. He told them where to go before he walked back to his dorm with a bottle of Jameson.

A not so pleasant crow eater wasn't giving in to his turn down and she was waiting in his room on his bed wearing some sexy lingerie, striking what would be a seductive pose to some. He stopped short seeing the one who constantly tried getting his attention and sighed deeply. Jax was definitely aroused and the crow eater knew it too.

"Wendy. Get out of my room. I'm not up for the company at the moment" Jax stated as he stood by his door gesturing her out with his hand.

"Awe. That's what you said last time baby. Come on. Just a little fun wouldn't hurt" Wendy cried out as she raked her hand over his bed spread before slowly standing to stand in front of him. She reached for his semi hard shaft and lightly brushed her hand over it. She looked down to see him growing hard and growled pushing her away.

"That's not what your friends telling me" she rasped batting her lashes as she ignored his previous action and reached for the door. She closed it and smiled up at him. "Come on Prince. Let me have a shot" Wendy purred as she raked her dirty nails up and down his arm.

As wrong as it was, he couldn't seem to say no. His man power was taking over him and he couldn't think clearly. She licked her lips and stood on her tip toes trying to reach up for a kiss but he stopped her.

"Fuck. No kissing and no fuckin. You blow me then get the fuck out" he rasped unbuckling his belt and dropping his jeans. He pushed his boxes down and revealed himself before he forced her down on her knees.

While Wendy went down on him he tried not to think of Tara. He knew this would break her heart but they agreed only blow jobs. No fuckin or anything else that could potentially get his dick cut off.


	7. Chapter 7

AN. I so should've said this in the first chapters of my stories but I just posted them in a hurry before I changed my mind and deleted the two stories but this is my first time writing things and I'm not that great so if anyone has a problem with anything that I write please tell me how I could improve. This is kind of a filler chapter. Enjoy.

"I'm not gonna fight you on this Gem. This is club shit and it needs handling. He's obviously got some shit up his sleeve so just leave him be. Nothing you can do or say is gonna stop me from letting him go" Clay growled out finally putting a stop to their never ending arguments over Jax. He was becoming agitated with how she dictated how he ran his club and his boys. Yeah she was his old lady and played a big deal in the club but at the end of the day, what Clay said goes. If he wanted to send Jax to San Fran then he was gonna send Jax to San Fran. He needed his Vice President there no matter what the circumstances. Clay had a feeling the Irish were up to something which is why he wanted Jax there in the first place.

"This shit with crow eaters? His constant need to get out of Charming is becoming a little much don't you think?" Clay hadn't thought that at all. In Clay's mind he could see his Vice President stepping up. Taking on more club business and keeping his head in the game.

Gemma had been riding Clays ass about forcing him to keep Jax in Charming. Something just seemed all too fishy there. Gemma constantly kept a close eye on her son knowing he was hardly in Charming now and hardly touched any of the crow eaters. She'd pulled a few guys aside often once they came back on their runs to ask if he was different in any way but they never put themselves in the position between the prince and their queen. There was no doubt who would win there.

23 December 2007

As Gemma watched her son today saddle up for his run once again to San Francisco tensing her jaw and crossing her arms like an impatient woman. Something was just too wrong with this picture and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Not the other day had she and Jax had a huge argument about him heading out over the Christmas holiday for another week but it was decided before then. The club had church the morning of and he was set to ride out with Tig and Chibs so Gemma couldn't fight it.

Jax couldn't wait though. He hadn't seen his old lady and son in almost a month and he was missing them. The time spent apart gave him time to readjust his priorities and develop some sort of bullshit plan to keep Tara in the dark about that one night. He still thought about that. Cheating. He knew it was a big risk and one he sadly took.

He sighed deeply as he finished strapping his duffle bag to his bike and ran his hand through his blonde locks before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. He took a long pull from the stick and inhaled the toxic chemicals before looking over to the office and seeing his mother glaring at him. He mentally cursed himself for glancing her way as she stood in the door frame with her hand on her hip striking that famous Gemma pose with a cigarette in her hand.

 _Might as well get this over with_ Jax thought as he put on a fake smile and headed for the office.

"Hey Ma" Jax rasped deeply coming up to kiss the woman.

"M-hm. So how long you gonna be gone for?" Gemma questioned as she turned her back on him.

"A week. You know club shit don't stop for anything Ma. I gotta go" Jax exclaimed as he leaned against the door frame. He took another pull from his cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stubbing it out. He heard Gemma sigh in defeat which was never often.

"This is the second Christmas Jackson. You've been out on club shit two Christmas's now" Gemma tried explaining.

 _Two Christmas's?_ He pondered on. He nodded in acknowledgement and looked out to the lot to see Chibs saddling up.

"My head wasn't screwed on right last year Ma but I ain't about living in the past. I ain't gonna fight you either. You know what I've already . I'll be back for New Years so we can celebrate that. What do you say?" Gemma snickered obviously not pleased with that negotiation but nothing could change his mind. She suddenly perked up having formed some unlikely plan about how she was gonna spend Christmas and stood striking her most convincing poker face.

"Okay baby. Just stay safe and don't do anything reckless" Gemma stated as she wrapped her arms around her son. He sighed in relief and hugged her back.

"Come home whole baby." Jax smiled inwardly and kissed Gemma's cheek.

"I will ma. Love you."

"Love you too."

Gemma leaned against the door frame with one hand on her hip as she watched Jax swagger over to his bike. Her eye twitched slightly as she began forming her plan to have Christmas with her son.

-o0o-

"We're glad you made it safe brothers" Johnny stated as he stepped out into the lot to welcome his Charming brothers.

"Glad to be back" Chibs rasped as he bro hugged Johnny followed by the rest of the SAMFRAN chapter.

Johnny couldn't hide his smirk as he slapped Jax on the back. "Your old lady's going out of her mind brother. Maybe you should head home first. We can hold off on church until tomorrow" Johnny rasped into the national charters Vice Presidents ear.

Jax couldn't hide his grin and with a nod threw his leg back over his bike wasting no time ripping out of the lot. Tig watched with a smirk while Chibs stood dumbfounded.

"Where da hell is ye off to?" Chibs questioned.

"Nowhere brother. Let's head inside. There's plenty of entertainment for you both" Johnny gestured towards his clubhouse looking out after Jax's retrieving back.

-o0o-

Tara was just counting the minutes down. Jax had called her before he left Charming saying he was making it home in time for Christmas and she was thrilled.

The winter air was settling with a slight chill. This would be their first Christmas as a family and their first in just under ten years together and she couldn't wait. Tara and Leah went all out buying presents for their four month old babies and decorating the house with the family holiday feeling.

She smiled to herself when a rumble of a lone motorcycle could be heard from a distance before it came clear as day. She grinned to her son who just woke up for his ten o'clock feeding.

"Whose home my boy?" Tara murmured out happily. Her sweet son giggled at his mothers funny face before the door opening caught Tara's attention. She couldn't contain her excitement as she sat up in her seat on the couch raising Abel to sit from his lying position.

Leah was out for the evening needing time out. Usually Tara would tag along but she wasn't feeling up to partying all night long. Her priorities had since changed from being a bookworm to having the occasional night out to becoming a mother over the year and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Tara knew Leah was missing her husband but she wouldn't dare say it out loud.

"Babe?" Jax rasped as he came in to the lounge. He smirked with excitement seeing his two favorite people and dashed across the lounge to sit with his family. He sat down next to Tara and pulled her in for a much needed kiss devouring her mouth with his before Abel's little babbles broke them and he grinned.

"My boy. Master of timing" Jax smirked out as he reached for Abel's little arms.

The four month old beamed a toothless grin at his father before Jax reached for him.

"Hey. He needs feeding" Tara murmured but gave in knowing how long they hadn't seen Jax for.

"How's my son?" Jax questioned as he held Abel at arms length. Abel giggled when he pulled a face as Tara answered.

"He just had his four month immunization last week and he was a strong little boy" Tara rasped out as she made Abel chuckle.

"Just like his old man" Jax smirked with a wink to Tara who slapped him upside.

The small family spent a little quality time together before Tara fed him and gave him back to Jax to burp him.

"Are you hungry? There's some left over spaghetti or I can make something else if you want?" Tara offered as she tucked herself away.

"I'm good babe. Just sit with us" Jax stated as he opened his arm out for Tara to lean in to him. Tara smiled tiredly and laid with her boys before dozing off to Jax whispering things to their son that was the cutest thing ever.

AN just a heads up, I'm not from America so I don't accurately know if it snows in San Francisco around Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys, I said it in my other story and I'm gonna say it in this one. This _may be_ the last chapter before the Xmas long week and New Years around the corner.**

 **Also a heads up before you begin reading, I typed this chapter out on my iPad so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Only the unrecognizable ones.**

Over the eve of Christmas Jax stayed at home with his old lady and kid along with Leah and the twins. He spent the whole two days making up for lost time and couldn't have pictured spending Christmas Eve any other way.

"Can you watch Abel tonight Leah? There's something I want to do with Tara" Jax asked as Leah cleared the breakfast mess.

"Yes. If it's to ask her a certain question then I'm very willing to do that" Leah asked not being able to hide the excitement. Jax glared at her dumbfounded and she rolled her eyes.

"Can't hide shit from me Jax. I can read you like a book" she grinned. Jax smirked shaking his head.

"I'm happy for you Jax. Congratulations" Leah exclaimed as she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"She hasn't said yes yet darlin."

"But she will. You've both been pinned together for as long as I could remember." Leah smiled with a shake of her head before turning around and finishing her current job at hand. She was too deep in thought she didn't realize Jax was talking to her after a moment.

"I'm sorry what?" Leah asked being pulled from her thinking.

"Something weighing on your mind darlin?" Jax asked with furrowed brows. He was clueless as to what she was thinking.

"Uh- oh um" she stammered out before the chorus to Linkin Parks 'what I've done' blared through the speaker of her phone. She only set that to one persons caller ID.

"I'm sorry Jax but I've gotta take this" Leah stuttered out excusing herself. Something had Leah on edge as Jax watched her exit the kitchen and he furrowed his brows again.

Five minutes later she stormed back inside in shock.

"Leah?" Jax questioned but her mind was in overdrive as her hands shook historically and she couldn't seem to form any words.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Call Dodge over to watch Abel. I need to leave" Leah hastily stated as she willed her mind to think. She tried finishing the clean up but with the loose grip she had on the dishes he could tell she would drop them.

"The hells wrong? Who was that?" Jax asked as he pulled the plates from her.

"I-" Leah tried but couldn't answer. She looked into his eyes and tried to control her breathing. Without another word she shoved past him and ran upstairs. Reaching for one twins diaper bag, she filled it with the necessities before reaching for another empty bag for extra clothes doing the same with the other twins belongings. She dropped all four bags in the hallway and ran to her room where she packed a duffel bag for herself. Not having enough time to process what to do she reached for her phone charger and some clothes to change into.

It was early in the morning and she only just woke up not two hours ago. She threw on a clean pair of skin tight jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places before throwing off her current shirt and replacing it with a clean tank top and a cardigan. She didn't bother with make up and tied her hair into a messy bun before running out of her room with her saddle bag, picking all four of her twins bags up and rushing downstairs where she picked her keys up and stormed out of the house to load her SUV that she just purchased with her savings shes been living off of.

Leah couldn't seem to catch a break as she cleaned Nora and Elijah up. She couldn't seem to think slow enough to care that they were dressed in their pjs. _No one would care. They're babies._

As she placed each twin in their infant car seat Tara suddenly emerged from upstairs.

"Leah? What's going on?" Tara asked furiously. She heard all the commotion outside of Abel's nursery as she tried putting him back to sleep but because of all the noise he wouldn't go down. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to go to Reno. My brothers been in an accident and my sister really needs me right now" Leah stumbled out. She worked on strapping each twin in tight before standing up and looking Tara in the eye.

"I'm sorry T but I don't know what else to do. I know it's Christmas and we planned on having it together but-"

"I get it. I understand Leah. Go be with them" Tara was quick to reply. Tara knew how much Leah's older brother meant to her and she wouldn't stand in the way of that.

"Thanks T and I'm sorry about this. Don't stop Christmas because I'm not here. Spend it with your son and man" Leah stated. She turned from Tara and forced Jax into the kitchen.

"And you don't unplanned whatever you had planned tonight because of me. Call him then take your girl out for the night. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to celebrate with you both" Leah stated almost wishing she'd never received the phone call from her sister in law.

"You'll be right Leah. You've got my love darlin" Jax rasped as he pulled Leah in for a hug. Leah sighed having had little comfort before she pulled away with a smile.

She spun on her heal hazardously before entering the lounge again to pick her babies up.

It wasn't long before she was out of the house making the four hour drive to Reno in the hectic early morning traffic. She said a few colorful words on her way out and occasionally raised the bird to impatient drivers who cut in front of her.

"You think I should have someone follow her?" Jax queried as he reached for Abel.

"No. She'll be okay. Once she gets on the road she'll be good" Tara stated although she was questioning herself and Jax could see it.

"Here. Take him and I'll make a quick call" Jax exclaimed handing his son over. Tara looked up apologetically to him before he offered a small smile and pecked her lips.

Once Jax placed the call he headed back inside and reclaimed his son from his mothers arms.

"Asked Johnny if he could have a few guys follow her. They should meet her in traffic" Jax explained.

"Thank you" was all Tara said before she snuggled in with her boys.

-o0o-

Leah made it to Reno in record time. She was glad she spotted two motorcycles following her along the way and mentally thanked Jax as she pulled in to the Renown regional medical center.

She parked in a far away empty space and cursed herself but the rumbling of motorcycles reminded her that she had help. She looked back and saw Sam and Paul who just patched in a few years back hopping off their bikes letting it idle to help her out.

"Leah. You okay? Who were almost overdoing the speed limit. I'm surprised you didn't get pulled up."

"Yeah I'm fine. If your both here to help me then the least you can do is park up and help me take my babies up while I find my idiot of a brother" Leah snapped. Her mind was constantly swimming with how the hell he ended up in hospital in the first place but until she saw for herself she wouldn't let anything worm its way into her head. She wouldn't assume the worst.

Paul nodded who swiftly took that as his order to park up and help her. "I'll ride up to the entrance with my bike while you help her with a kid. Met you half way then come back for your bike" Paul ordered. Sam nodded and dismounted his bike close to Leah's SUV. He helped Leah pull what she needed from inside before lifting Elijah's car seat out and following her towards the entrance which was sure to be a five minute walk for some awful reason.

They met Paul half way where they handed over he baby before Sam ran back to his bike. Leah made it breaking a sweat as she walked into the entrance of the large medical place. She asked where her brother was before following instructions. Leah waited impatiently tapping on the rail of the elevator willing it to move faster before she burst through the doors leaving both her kids in the care of the biker as she made a bee line for the reception where she recited her first question before a woman's soft voice broke her from finishing her question.

Leah swiftly spun on her heel coming face to face with her sister in law. The unshed tears were now forming having been held in since she left home. Slowly, one foot placed in front of the other and she found herself standing before the small petite blonde.

"Halle" Leah rasped heading into a full out sob. Tears couldn't be stopped now as she pulled her brothers wife to her. No words were spoken and the surrounding all background notice all but unheard. Halle mimicked her sisters actions holding just as tight. Halle cried for her sister in law knowing how heart breaking this would be on her but she knew her husband was gonna pull through this. He was a giant mother fucker after all. After a moments silence Halle pulled back with a soft smile.

"How is he?" Leah sobbed out.

"He's gonna be fine baby. Road rash. Laid his bike down after he got shot. He should be coming out of surgery soon" Halle explained as she comforted Leah running her hands up and down Leah's arms.

"Why? I mean- how did he even end up in here?" Leah asked knowing if it was a gun related matter then the last place they would be caught in was a hospital.

"He was riding alone from Fresno. About an hour out from here was where he got shot. That's all I know so far. Why don't we sit and wait?" Halle offered. Leah sighed deeply and let Halle pull her to a seat.

"Where's the kids?" Leah asked after trying to gather her thoughts.

"Ben, Alicia and Emma are at home. I still haven't told them but I was waiting on you and Rain is making his way down from Tucson" Halle explained. Leah smiled at the thought of her two nieces and two nephews who loved her lots but her smile faltered some remembering all the time she lost with them.

"Leah?" Paul's rasped voice stopped her from dreaming.

"Yeah?" Leah asked dumbfounded before she looked to his arm and spotted the carrier.

O _h shit_ she thought before shooting up in her seat. She hadn't thought this part through yet.

"Uh Leah?" Halle asked in shock. "Whose this?" She asked gesturing to both leather clad men and the car seats in their hands.

 _Fuck_ she thought as she straightened up. If luck was on her side then she was desperately grateful in that moment as a doctor came through a pair of double doors asking for her sister.

"How is he?" Leah heard Halle ask. She crossed the room standing next to Halle as she listened in. The doc gave a questioning look before Leah clarified she was the patients sister.

"Right. Well we've successfully removed the bullet from your husbands back thankful that it hadn't hit any crucial organs or muscle tenderness. He has a bit of road rash that time wouldn't heal though. He's being stitched by my team as we speak so you'll be able to see him in a short while. Are there any questions?"

"No. I'm good thank you" Halle declared with a soft smile. "Thank you for saving him."

The doc smiled with a nod before taking his leave. Leah sighed in relief before a phone ringing pulled her from thinking deep. She looked to the sound of the intruding call and shot out of the seat again forgetting she was tending to her babies.

"You both can leave now. I'm fine here" Leah exclaimed with a soft smile. Paul looked like he wanted to argue and stood his ground.

"Ain't going anywhere. Besides, we need to be here for him" Paul stated. He long since put Elijah down and took a seat while forcing his eyes to meet the curious ones of Halle. Leah couldn't seem to tense knowing he was looking at her and she inhaled deeply.

"Halle. This is Paul if you haven't already met. Paul this is my sister in law and Queen of the nomad chapter" Leah explained. Paul shot up out of his seat having heard so much about the woman and offered his hand out and introduced himself as a SAMFRAN member.

"That's nice to know Paul" Halle stated with a sharp tone before glaring at Leah who shrunk back. Paul seemed to catch on and stood in front of Leah.

"I know I'm out of line but do you have a problem with me being here" Paul asked looking behind his shoulder when Leah reached for his arm softly.

"Only when I know it will stir shit between her and her husband" Halle shot out towards Leah. "Who should be here within the hour Leah. I hope you can explain this" Halle stated before the the man in question let himself be heard.

"The fucks going on?" He rasped. Halle didn't flinch nearly as much as Leah had but she thanked her child for thinking now was a great time to wake up. She spotted Sam walking in behind Hap and watched as he stopped short seeing what he just walked in on.

"I'll just step out" Sam rasped but before he could take another step out Paul stopped him.

"Bring your ass over here and take these kids with you" Paul growled out. Sam complied and scurried to take the twins.

Leah shrunk further back using Paul to block the angry death glare of her ex husband who forced himself closer to them.

"The hell are you doing with my old lady?" Happy growled in almost a death tone Leah knew so well. She had only seen that in him if someone was pushing up on her or if she was being threatened in any way. Before he could answer though she was answering for him. She pushed Paul aside and stood toe to toe with her notorious ex husband.

"Absolutely nothing asshole. The only reason I'm here is for my brother who just so happens to be a member of this fuckin club you love so much" Leah exclaimed. She didn't mean the harsh words about the club she also loved but she couldn't care less in this moment. She saw the jet black eyes glaring right back at her but she wouldn't back down. Not even in a public area where people were beginning to crowd around and watch them.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice of a nurse stuttered out.

"What?" Leah snapped forcing her eyes at the woman.

"May you both please take it elsewhere? This is a hospital and very public place" the woman managed to explain.

"Suits me. Halle. Thanks for fucking sticking up for me. Once I see my brother I'll be out of here" Leah spat out as she picked up her shit and took off.

When she spotted Sam in the corridor waiting she sighed and picked up whatever car seat she laid eyes on.

"Come on Sam. Help me with these two please" she rasped softly. She saw Sam look over her shoulder and huffed. "Or fuckin not. Look stay here if you want but I'm fuckin leaving. I can't be in the same room as that arrogant asshole" Leah growled out attempting to reach for the second car seat but he stopped her.

"I got it Leah." As they made their way back downstairs Leah felt like crying but held the tears in.

"Wait here while I go get your car" Sam rasped forcing her to stop in the waiting area. She waited anxiously knowing he'd be down soon to follow before she spotted him in all his glory stalking towards her forcing her out of the current chair she vacated and headed out after Sam hoping he wouldn't follow but it was too late. She saw him in the corner of her eyes as she exited the hospital hot on her heel. Leah met Sam making his way to the entrance and again spotted Happy watching her every move. She couldn't care less though and strapped one baby in while Sam strapped the other in.

"Where to?" He asked.

"You. Back to San Fran. Me. Anywhere but this sickening place" Leah declared as she slammed her back door closed. She ignored Happy advancing on her vehicle and jumped in fast before starting the car and taking off before he could catch her.

She sighed in relief as she pulled on to the road and got lost in traffic. Making it almost ten minutes from the hospital she cursed looking back and seeing an angry biker followed by what she only presumed as Sam tailing her.

Swerving in and out of cars and making left and right turns she wasn't intending on leaving making her way out of town but she found herself doing so. Before she could do anything else though Happy was speeding past her and pulling in front of her to slow down. She had no doubt in her mind about running him over but Sam catching her attention as he followed like the good prospect he was she was slowing down with them. Pulling over safely she growled in a huff before Nora began screaming her head off.

Only now had she realized what a mistake it was bringing her two four month old babies out to meet her family but she wasn't thinking clearly this morning. All she could think about was her brother. She didn't give a shit about anyone else.

She watched in anger as her ex husband matched hers. He was pinning for her side of the drivers side and she rolled her eyes. Jumping out before he could frighten the twins she walked off in the opposite direction of him before he caught her arm.

"Where the fuck are you off to?" Happy growled pulling her around to face him. She huffed in anger and slapped his face.

"Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that huh? You couldn't seem to stop yourself last time we _chatted_ " Leah hissed out. Happy gritted his teeth and she raised a brow proving her point.

He forcefully pulled her back against a tree and pinned her there. Her hands flying above her head with his one arm and the other holding her around the neck.

"The fuck were you doing with him?" Happy growled out.

She noticed Sam in the corner of her eye tending to her babies and she sighed in part relief and part anger.

"Why the fuck do you care? Didn't stop you from cheating" Leah hissed out all the while seeing Happy tensing his jaw again. He was seeing red.

"Answer the fuckin question" he growled pulling her forward then forcing her back against the tree. He'd never once been physical towards her and she never thought he ever would. Much like she never thought he'd cheat but there was always a first for everything.

Tears were welling in her eyes with the death like grip he had around her neck and her wrists but she never answered him. She could feel herself giving way but she held on for her babies. Their cries was pulling her through this.

"Let me fuckin go" Leah rasped trying to force her way out of his grasp. He could see her going purple and mentally cursed himself. Releasing his grip around her neck he inhaled her aroma of coconut butter and honey scented perfume before resting his forehead on her shoulder. His breathing became haggard as he slowly released his grip on her wrists. Giving in to his love for her, his anger subsided some as he kept breathing her in.

"I'm sorry" he whispered before pulling back. He looked into her deep green eyes with a sincere apologetic look but she didn't give in. The betrayal was far worse than seeing him apologize.

"You shouldn't even be apologizing in the first place Hap. Was I not enough for you?" She asked. She didn't bother sticking around for the answer as her baby girl cried out for her. Pushing past Happy she cradled her daughter in her arms before ordering Sam to each for Elijah while she fed her baby girl under a cover up.

Happy watched for a while in pure shock as she fed a kid he only presumed to be hers. Closing the distance between them he looked down in shock then confusion then anger then hurt. A mixture of feelings passing him by in seconds. He met her eyes and she sighed deeply.

 _Fuck_ she thought before pulling her now full baby off of her and fixing herself up.

"Hap its not what-" she began before he stopped her with his hand.

"Don't. Don't you ever fuckin talk to me again" he rasped before taking off for his bike. Roaring it to life he couldn't care less about his safety and took off for the highway. Leah stood in pure shock almost giving way. She felt her knees weak and her arms about to drop her baby as she watched him disappear.

"That's what you wanted wasn't it?" Sam questioned as he held both twins.

"I-" she stuttered out. No. That's not what she wanted. What she wanted was to tell him he was the father of her twins. Well yeah maybe she wanted that but not how he said it. She saw the pain in his eyes and the hurt coming off of him but she never wanted it to end like that. Now, her kids were definitely gonna end up fatherless all because of a misunderstanding.

Leah was in auto pilot after that. Not really knowing what she was doing. Feeding her children was her main priority right now. She could deal with working this shit out with Hap when she figured out a plan.

 **AN. Do you think I should let Hap in on knowing his kids or shut him out of their life? If it goes the way I plan then there would now be a sequel where Abel and the twins are in their early twenties and would explain a lot of things about why he reacted this way from this point but after this chapter a few things would be covered from Quinn before we get head back to San Francisco for New Years. I'm trying to portray Leah as a young woman who keeps shit bottled up now so she won't be saying much to Tara within the upcoming chapters.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again this may be the last chapter for the year. If I don't post before Christmas then I hope you all have a safe and very merry Christmas and happy new year and I'll see you next year.**


	9. Chapter 9

Same day: Christmas Eve

After what went down with Leah this morning Jax was definitely keen on taking Tara's mind off of her. Jax took Tara to a nice Thai restaurant for dinner knowing that was one of her favorites. For a first, he never wore his kutte out. Mainly to keep shit off of his back when he was with Tara but also because he didn't have any backup. As they walked inside, a hostess showed them to a window table before giving them time to order some drinks and their meal.

"You know? If I was guessing I'd say that your nervous Teller" Tara implored with a grin as she took a sip of her white wine.

"I'd say your right babe."

"You know… You never have actually taken me out to dinner before" Tara stated after they finished ordering. Jax furrowed his brow looking down. Suddenly the ring in his shirt weighed heavily over his shoulder.

"I did that one time. When we went to that Italian restaurant. That was the first and last time I took you out because you hated their food. You told me to never take you out again so I settled for pizza under the stars" Jax stated with a satisfied grin. He was happy she wasn't thinking about Leah right now and only focusing on her.

"And it also gave me a bonus dessert" Jax stated with a grin raising his brow. Tara blushed in embarrassment as the waiter brought their food over thankful that she never heard what Jax said.

They conversed a little over dinner and dessert before heading out. Jax rode around the city loving how satisfied Tara was wrapped around him. He could see clouds darkening over the light of the city reflecting up and smirked. He stepped on the gas heading out of town as it started pouring down before he did a 180 driving back in to town. He pulled over at the look out of the Golden Gate Bridge and grinned. He pulled Tara off as the rain subsided some and got off behind her.

"The hell Jax? It's freezing" Tara complained as she started shivering. Jax just rolled his eyes and pulled Tara flush against him. He cupped her face in one hand and closed their mouths together. Tara moaned into his mouth and tried deepening it but he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

Jax wrapped his arms around Tara providing her with a little warmth as he inhaled her scent over the dampness of the rain condensation.

"Marry me Tara" Jax rasped. Tara pulled back in pure shock thinking she heard wrong but she never.

"What?" She asked just needing clarification.

"Marry me" he smirked. "You've given me a beautiful son. Helped me through the shit I couldn't do alone. Found me when I needed guidance the most and have been there ever since. Marry me Tara Knowles" Jax proclaimed. He rested both hands on her hips gauging her reaction.

Tara was shocked beyond belief. She hadn't seen this coming. A slow smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you Jax" Tara stated before throwing herself at him. He caught her legs around his waist and kissed her with desperation and need before he stumbled back some and leaned against his bike.

The sounds of cars in the late night traffic forgotten along with the beeping of crazy drivers in the ongoing traffic. The sound of thunder rolling in lost on all fours as Jax and Tara made out in a heated and passionate kiss. He sat back on his Harley and held Tara as she stood between his legs. Jax pulled back enough to reach into his left chest pocket of his blue black and white checked shirt and slipped his engagement ring onto her ring finger.

Tara pulled back after the feel of the ring wrapped around her finger and held her hand up to check it out.

"Jax it's-" Tara began. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him once again. The ring was a quarter carat gold sapphire princess diamond cut engagement ring that was stunning. The rain started up again causing Jax to grin.

"Definitely a night to remember" Jax purred in Tara's ear as he pulled her in for a hug. He could tell she was still checking out her ring in the poorly lit night and smirked.

"Let's go home babe" he rasped.

On the ride home Tara nor Jax could wipe their grins off. His love for Tara tripled when she had his son and it tripled every day since. Jax knew from the beginning that Tara was the one and only one he would ever need. No amount of time spent apart would change that nor did the traveling distance between them. When he pictured himself in the future he pictured Tara with their son and maybe a few more babies along with his SAMCRO kutte sporting his fathers legacy holding the patch of the president on it. He wanted the whole package with Tara. The family, the house, the everything. Everything that made a house a home he wanted.

Jax made soft and passionate love to his fiancé that night. After relieving Dodge of baby sitting duty Jax took his fiancé up to their room and worshiped her body like the goddess she was.

She woke the next morning with a welcoming pain before climbing atop of him. She worked him up for the start before he flipped her on her back and finished their morning off with morning sex leading to the shower before the cries of Abel brought them out of exploring ones body.

"Merry Christmas Jax" Tara declared with a soft smile as she ran her hand over his scruff.

"Merry Christmas babe" he rasped in response kissing her crown followed by Abel's.

"Should we open them up? I really don't want to without Leah" Tara exclaimed as she looked over the two dozens of presents.

"If you don't want to then we don't have to. Leah will understand either way babe" Jax reasoned. He could see Tara debating with herself before he chuckled with a sigh.

"Just one. Then the rest we save until the twins get back" Jax stated. He stood and reached for a random one that had Abel's name followed by one saying Tara's then sat back down.

Tara giggled opening Abel's present and beamed as she held the cute jumpsuit Leah had gotten him. Jax couldn't hide his smirk watching as Tara happily chattered to their son before giving hers.

She furrowed her brow before unwrapping the small gift box. It was a designer brand jewelry box. She narrowed her eyes at him before opening the box revealing a simple silver chain necklace with a little pendant shape threaded through the chain.

"It's beautiful Jax" Tara gushed. She pulled it out and looked at it properly.

"Here" he offered holding his hands out to put it on her.

"I love it. Thanks baby" she smiled looking down before gushing at him. He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

She wanted to open a few more presents after that but he growled at her and reminded her of why they weren't opening the presents.

Jax and Tara sat curled on a couch together with a giddy Abel as they watched Home Alone 1, 2 and 3 in a row. Tara loved those movies and always watched them ever since they came out round Christmas. She also filled the spare time with getting snacks done or cooking up a storm in the kitchen as their Christmas dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

AN. So I have come to the conclusion where this is a Jax and Tara story. I had two chapters lined up for ten and eleven on Leah and Happy but that's going of the subject line. If anyone wants to know what happens with Leah from when she left just leave a little review saying so and I'll post the few chapters in between the time where they're not mentioned.

Later Christmas Day.

"Jackson, I just got to the clubhouse five minutes ago and asked Chibs, Tig and Johnny where you were and they're not telling me shit so somebody better start talking" Gemma barked out furious with her son over the phone causing Jax to shoot up from under Tara on their seat in the lounge.

"You're here?" Jax asked catching Tara's attention.

"Yes and your not. Where the hell are you Jax?" He could hear Gemma was fuming which wasn't good.

"Shit ma. I'll be there soon" Jax stated looking apologetically to Tara who sighed. After a few more words on his side he hung up not satisfied with how the ending of the day was coming to.

"Sorry babe" Jax stated as he pulled Tara in for a hug.

"Don't be Jax. She's your mother and it is Christmas after all. You should spend the last of it with her at least." Tara could see reason in it and was willing to let him go.

"Your too good for me babe. I'll be back later. Don't wait up" Jax stated as he cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you Tara."

Tara blushed from the intensity of the kiss and smiled. "I love you too. Go now before she sends a search party out for you." She watched as he kissed their son goodbye and got ready to head out following him outside.

Closing the door behind her as she listened out for his Harley to drown out she sighed deeply. She was at least glad he spent Christmas with her and their son.

-o0o-

"Did he say where he was?" Tig rasped as he offered Gemma a beer after getting off of the phone. She looked at him side ways before rolling her eyes and taking the cool beer in her hands before taking a pull.

"No. But I'm gonna find out. He's on his way" Gemma stated as she played around with the bottle. She hardly drank but when she did it was because she was furious with one of her boys.

Tig looked to Johnny with a knowing grin before shaking his head. "What's with you Gem? You know he's old enough to spend Christmas alone. He doesn't need you. Maybe you just have to accept that" Tig rasped catching Gemma's death glare. He was the only SAMCRO member to speak his mind towards the matriarch even though he was as equally scared as the rest of them.

"Is there something I'm missing Tig?" Gemma rasped out turning in her chair to look at him face to face.

"What? No" he tried playing off. "Come on though, he's how old and your still needing him?"

Gemma rolled her eyes again and took another pull of her beer. "I won't ever stop protecting my son Tig just like he won't stop loving me unconditionally. You'd know that if yours stuck around long enough" Gemma spat out. Gasping at what she just said she spun back to look at him with an apologetic look. "Tig I'm-" she began but Tig raised his hand stopping her. She was never one to apologize and felt like shit in this moment.

"I get it Gem. I do but don't take your shit out on me. I'm just giving it to you straight. Take the fuckin hint" Tig spat back out before stepping away from her. Looking around the clubhouse he stopped at the door glancing towards his Vice President who finally showed up and stalked over to him with determination. "Outside?" He offered. Jax looked over his shoulder to see his mother hadn't seen him yet so he followed Tig out.

"What's up brother?" Jax asked missing the entire scene between him and Gemma.

"She ain't happy right now. Warned her off of you. Just a heads up." Jax sighed pulling his cigarette packet from his kutte.

"Thanks bro. Wish me luck" he joked before igniting his cigarette and heading inside. He spotted Gemma at the bar and took the rest of the place in. He bit the inside of his cheeks as a few of the guys gave him a warning looking as he headed towards her.

"Hey ma" Jax rasped. Placing a hand to her shoulder he kissed her cheek before sitting down in the seat Tig vacated. "What's going on?"

Gemma sighed not looking her son in the eye. "Nothing. I just wanted to spend Christmas with my family is all. I'll be going though" Gemma stated obviously still processing what Tig had said. She reached for her handbag and leapt off her stool but Jax stopped her.

"Come on ma. You came all this way to see me. Stay. Head back in the morning" Jax rasped softly as he took a pull from a beer a sweet but had handed him. Gemma slowly sat back down and sighed. "What's on your mind ma?" Jax asked seeing her deep in thought.

"I feel like your pulling away Jackson. Something I'm not liking at all. Are you happy?" She asked simply. "I haven't seen you act this way in years and even then it wasn't pretty" Jax sighed deeply knowing that Gemma was referring back to when Tara almost had him convinced that leaving Charming was the right decision.

"I'm not pulling away mom. My commitment to my club hasn't changed if that's what your asking and I'm happy with what I'm doing now. If this has anything to do with Christmas, I told you I'm coming back for New Years. Clay needs-"

"You here" she finished, although she wasn't happy with the outcome, she seemed to accept that now. "Yeah I got that the first time but it doesn't stop me from worrying Jackson" Gemma sighed deeply and finally looked her son in the eyes. "Doesn't stop me from thinking any different. Your still on the road risking your life. You're the Vice President of the mother charter which puts you in more danger considering all our enemies."

"I'm not putting myself in any danger mom. I've always got guys with me watching my back" Jax rasped looking behind to a full clubhouse full of families. He smiled at the warm loving site of the club kids playing around the guys.

Silence grew between mother and son before Gemma nodded. "Well. I've got all I wanted from today. I better get going before Clay notices I've disappeared" Gemma declared as she stood forcing Jax up.

"Ma" he began in a 'your kidding me right now' tone. "You just lectured me about being careful. The hell are you driving unprotected" he growled out looking around for any of the SAMCRO guys.

"Relax Jax I was kidding. Got the prospect outside."

"Take Chibs with you too. Don't trust that douche" he smirked. "I'll walk you out."

Seeing as it was going on nine, Jax was trying in a polite way to get Gemma into her car. It took all but ten minutes for her to finish up her goodbyes before she even made it to her cadi. "Call me when you get home" Jax stated before pulling her in for a hug.

"I will."

"Take care of her for me brother" Jax ordered as he and Chibs said their goodbyes.

"I will Jackie boy. See you in a few days." Jax nodded pulling out another cigarette and setting it to light. He watched seeing her leaving willingly.

"Well that went better than I thought" Johnny rasped as he and Jax watched the glimmer of light from Gemma's cadi disappear.

"You were reading my mind. Woman can't stay out of my business."

"You sure it's that and not that you're a mamas boy craving her attention" Johnny joked as he slapped a chuckling Jax on the back. Moving back under the roof of the clubhouse, they took a seat with Tig and Dodge at the picnic table.

"It's the other way around man. I swear she's doing this shit intentionally."

"That's Gemma for you. Maybe it's time you tell her about Tara and the kid" Johnny raised.

"No way man. Tara hasn't even finished her residency and I don't want to move her and my son anywhere any time soon."

"She wouldn't be up your ass if you told her about them though" Dodge exclaimed.

"One thing you need to know about Gemma though is that she's the mother of all mothers. Over bearing and over protective of what's hers and what she thinks is hers. If she finds out Tara and Jax are back together, all kinds of shit will start up and that's not a pretty sight to see. She'd either drag Tara to Charming where she belongs or she'd push her away assuming she could get over the shock of Jax keeping this from her" Tig declared. "She's good with the mouth too so there's no fighting against. It's always better to be on her good side" he snapped at that with a sharp tone. "Tara though has given right back to Gemma, not bowing down to the queen which is why Gemma hates her."

"What's up with you?" Jax asked furrowing his brows. Tig just about summed it all up but Jax knew he and Gemma had a reasonable friendship so he didn't know why Tig was acting all snippy.

"Nothing. Don't mean anything by it man" Tig apologized- noticing the quizzical glances he was receiving from his brothers.

"Gemma's a real piece of fucking work" he spat out as he brought his beer to his mouth. Growling in frustration seeing as it was empty, he sighed.

Jax scoffed. "Yeah tell me something I don't already know."

"You guys want another round?" An eager sweet but asked with little to no clothes on. Tig perked up almost immediately as the three others smirked.

"Just in time. Yeah, thanks doll" Tig informed.

"Well whatever. She's perfectly fine here unless you think otherwise?" Jax asked looking Johnny in the eyes. "No ones threatened her or anything right?"

"No. Nothing like that. She's doing great for herself and the kid" Johnny answered.

"Actually, Tara's received a bunch of flowers lately. Ain't you right?"

Jax's ears were on alert and he stiffened in his seat. "No." Come to think of it, one of the last calls he got from her she sounded a little strange. Like the question about the flowers she received a few times that she thanked him for. "She has thanked me about them but I had no idea what she was talking about." That had all four bikers furrowing their brows.

"You don't think…" Dodge began before shaking his head.

"I don't think what Dodge?" His brother didn't respond him immediately, causing Jax to become frustrated.

"This is my old lady and son we're talking about here man. If you think she's being threatened in any way, speak now" Jax growled out low and deadly

"They're just flowers. Could be from a colleague at work, an admirer or a friend. But then again, you don't get all jumpy throwing a fresh bunch of flowers into the bin if it's either" Jax was out of his seat before anyone could blink, Tig hot on his heels.

"Ride out with them. Check the neighborhood too and see if there's anything out of place" Johnny ordered Dodge. The younger man was already pushing away from the table when Johnny ordered.

Furious was the biggest fucking understatement of the year that would explain Jax's current mood. His veins were burning, his blood boiling in his skin he felt he might just orchestrate in flames at the mere thought of some fucker harassing his old lady.

Dismounting his bike, he pulled his leg over and took off his helmet. The porch and kitchen lights were on but he knew she'd be in bed. He sighed deeply before turning back to Tig and Dodge.

"Jax, it might not even be anything. They were just flowers."

"Not just any flowers brother. Red and pink roses right?" Dodge nodded. "This isn't nothing, Dodge. Those flowers she got were her favorite ones. She thanked me for them when she told me she got them a second time. Only I know her favorite ones and it wasn't me who sent them. When she asked me about it I just knew something was wrong" Jax hissed out clenching his fists.

"Suspicions confirmed. I'm not taking any risks here. I'll be calling Johnny about wanting a patched member here on guard."

Dodge could see the fury and angst in the Vice Presidents eyes and couldn't help but give in.

"Run it by my president. I'll take first watch, check around the house and have Tony look into it" Dodge declared.

Tig and Jax watched as Dodge moved out of the glow of light before Tig spoke. "You think this was the club?" Tig rasped.

"Don't think so, but I also know she would hide this from me for as long as she can. She just hasn't exactly shown any fears of being followed or shit. I'll ask her first thing in the morning though. You staying?"

"You want me too?"

"Yeah. I want you here tomorrow while I'm out dealing with that meet. Keep on guard at all times" Jax exclaimed.

Jax headed inside and listened out for noise. The television wasn't going so he knew she was in bed. Shrugging out of his kutte, he took the stairs two at a time and checked in on their sleeping baby boy. Kissing him softly he rasped. "I love you son" before he crossed the nursery and closed the door before making the short distance to his and Tara's room.

Her side lamp was on but she was tucked safely in their bed. Smiling softly, he couldn't help but just stand in the doorway and watch her sleep. Tara was definitely a sight he would never get sick of seeing.

Hearing the front door open downstairs he pulled out of the room closing their door before he headed back down.

"You find anything?"

"No. I'll call Tony though. He'd have something by the afternoon."

"Nah it's all good. I'll call Johnny and have him relay the message." Dodge nodded and headed into the lounge to get comfy on the recliner he always slept in when he stayed here. Flicking on the tv Tig followed in suit as Jax stepped outside to place his demands.

Morning came too soon as Jax felt the bed where Tara had long vacated. Running a hand over his scruff, he pulled himself out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. The smell of coffee brought his sixth sense out so he swiftly finished up and bounded in to the kitchen and saw his two brothers eating away at their breakfast meals.

"Morning. You hungry?" Tara asked holding up a plate full of bacon, eggs on toast and sausages.

"No I'm fine. Boys when you're done, take Abel into the lounge while I talk with my old lady" Jax ordered seeing as they were almost finished. Tara furrowed her brows curiously but didn't ask what that was about as she pulled a clean cup pouring coffee into it and handed it to him.

She sat down with the guys as she finished her coffee. "Breakfast was great thanks Tara" Dodge stated before cleaning up his dishes. The man had manners that's for sure. With one look from Dodge, Tig had washed his plate up then they took Abel into the lounge leaving the couple alone.

"Want to explain to me why you never told me about the flowers?" Jax brought up catching her off guard.

"What?" She asked in shock. "I-"

"Is someone following you babe?" He asked in a more serious tone. He could see her mood shift. "I can read you like a book Tara. If someone is following you, I need-"

"I don't know okay" she stated cutting him off mid sentence, though he had a feeling it was more than that.

"There was this guy" Tara began. She saw the fury in Jax's eyes as they held contact before she looked away from the intensity. "We weren't together or anything. He wanted to take me out but I had no intentions of saying yes nor did I give him any satisfaction to pursue me. That lasted for a a few months. Everywhere I went, he was there. He pretty much had my schedule memorized."

"Like he was stalking you?" Jax stated with clenched teeth.

"Yeah. I had tried getting stalking orders and shit against him, but, with his occupation, it was hard to. They didn't believe me so I was stuck with him following me around." Tara inhaled deeply before continuing.

"...about two months after the feds denied me any type of restraining order, there was this knock on my door… when I answered it, a whole bunch of red and pink roses were sitting on my doorstep! No note, no nothing, just a creepy ass heart shaped of red roses!"

"I came back inside to shove them in a rubbish bag when this hand roughly jerked me from the side of my house, knocking me out when I attempted to scream and fight him off!"

Jax clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, wanting nothing more than to squash the fuckers face beneath his rage.

Tara shut her eyes, her mouth moving quickly before she changed her mind all together and denied ever being a victim in some fuckers life. "When I woke up, there was this pain between my thighs… the disgusting feel of being violated beyond pain! He had washed away the evidence so I couldn't file anything." Shaking her head from that fearful night she needed to let this out now.

"It wasn't that long before you came back into my life when I found myself again." Tara sobbed out.

"Tara" Jax rasped softly as he held Tara's hands in his. He could tell he wouldn't like the next words that came from her mouth but he needed to know.

"I- I went to an abortion clinic. I wanted it gone. Everything from that night- I just wanted it to disappear!" Tara sobbed out, pulling her hands from his grasp as she pulled her knees up to hold herself. She could feel the depressing state she was falling back into not long after that fateful night but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Jax sat in pure shock just watching Tara hold herself. He could feel the anger rising to the tip of his head. He breathed in heavily, but seeing her in this moment had him fighting with himself. He wanted to go out and find the man who did this to her but he also wanted to wrap her up in his safe arms, whisper loving words in her ear and never let her out of the house and out of his sight again.

"Babe" he rasped in the end. His love for Tara was winning but the power of her words were still surging through him as she finished off.

"Jazz, my friend, moved in with me. I was so scared to the point where she was holding me while I slept. After I aborted it, a month later I ended up in hospital. I had been beaten and could barely see. It was his message to me that I made a mistake aborting that thing" Tara said with absolutely no love or remorse.

"Jazz had come home just in time to get a good look at him and called the cops. I filed again after that and it pulled through. She tried lifting my spirits after that but all I wanted to do was study. I was perfectly content with studying. Pulling through everything so I could finish my residency."

A smile appeared on her depressed features, one that lit up her entire face and Jax neared her, wrapping his arms around his old lady

"Then _we_ crossed paths and- and it was like I could breathe again. There was no stalker I feared walking through a shopping market. There was no abortion. It was just me and you… as if the whole… ordeal… was just a bad fucking dream I woke up from that night at the club! I no longer felt like the girl who got raped." Tara sobbed out. Holding his strong arms around her as she sobbed, he couldn't help but let the anger go. He wasn't finished with it but he was determined to get this shit off of her mind.

"I want Abel" Tara stuttered out after a moment as she gripped Jax's white SAMCRO shirt. "Where is he?"

"In the lounge, babe. Head back to bed and I'll bring him up for you" Jax whispered. Tara wrapped herself in her robe tightly then slowly wandered up the stairs while Jax watched after her before going in the opposite direction.

"Dodge, have Tony do a background check on Tara when she was living in Chicago- any restraining orders she placed" the confused look Dodge and Tig were giving him had him tensing but he refused to utter a word

"Then get Tony to pull anything from the guy she had a restraining order against. Family, living situation, anything! Tig. You're here until I say otherwise." With a nod from both Tig and Dodge, Jax headed back upstairs to be with his girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**AU. I just want to address that with Tig? I chose him because even though he has doubts in season one about Jax's loyalties, I like how he is with Tara (well not in so many actions) in seasons four and five.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows and favs.**

Jax spent the rest of the morning holding his distraught old lady. She wasn't coping well with this at all. She had kept the painful secret of being violated and beaten to the pulp to herself for over 2 years.

So as she lay, cradling her sleeping baby to her chest, with Jax's strong protective arms draped across his two favorite people in the world, Tara couldn't help but silently fall apart. The mere thought of Jax knowing what went down in Chicago had her terrified. She feared what he would do to keep her and their son out of harm's way. She feared the lengths he would go to ensure the fucker who caused her months of distress was taken care of.

Because she knew her fiance'. Despite having grown up, he was still the same possessively protective boy she fell in love with when she was 16. She knew, beyond the seemingly calm and collected demeanor he put up for her sake was a facade hiding the fueling rage in his veins. It had been the same ever since they were teenagers and her father would take his angry emotions out on her during one of his many pitiful drinking outburst. He would show her comfort and be her safe heaven as he contemplated his retaliation on anybody who dared hurt his Old Lady.

She felt a soft small hand grace her cheek and her eyes opened slightly, her lips naturally curling in a smile of love and adoration. Abel's concerned blue eyes- replicating his father's- held her gaze as he attempted to rid the tears of his mother's face, having noticing her stressful state. Tara reached up to caress her baby's small hand in hers and kissed it lightly, unaware of the adorning stare of Jackson Teller.

Tara knew she needed to stay strong for her baby, for herself and for Jax, but she couldn't. It seemed Abel's innocent stare coiled something inside of her and she couldn't stop the tears rushing quickly down her cheeks. A sob bubbled in her throat, and she did everything she could to stifle it, though the harsh, crackling sound won the battle she was fighting.

She pulled Abel even closer to her chest, cooing her baby to sleep when she felt him tense as if unsettled by the fact his mother was stressed. She held off as much as she could and lulled her stubborn baby to sleep even when he refused by wailing against her. Jax just held the two of them, knowing Tara would only insist on rocking Abel to sleep if he offered his help.

When Abel's wailing died down, the soft snore- indicating sleep had over taken the stubborn baby, Tara shifted her weight- careful as to not wake Abel- and made her way to his room. She knew selfishly seeking comfort from her baby would only distress him, since he could obviously feel his mother's pain, but she reluctantly placed him in his cot, his soft snores calming her some. A comforting pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed in contentment.

"You okay, babe?" Tara closed her eyes, leaning her head against Jax's strong shoulder as she pulled him closer by his arms, tucking herself in his body

"I'm fine, baby!" She lied, and hoped he couldn't tell.

Jax tensed, clearly aware of the bullshit lie she fed him and detangled her frame from his, turning her around to face his soft, yet taunting, gaze as he rasped. "Don't shut me out babe!" He pleaded, his eyes filled with so much emotions she simply couldn't bare to look at.

When he felt her walls going up as she averted her gaze, Jax placed a firm, yet comforting hand on her chin, his thumb tracing light circles while his index finger stayed firmly in place below her chin. "Please, babe, don't shut me out…" he begged again and when he thought he saw a flicker of defeat in her eyes, he panted quickly.

"Just tell me babe, was it him?" He was referring to the flowers. Obviously if it wasn't him and since Jax damn well knew his old lady wouldn't dare pay attention to another guy, that left only one person. The fucker who'd attacked her.

He was met by silence and gritted his teeth, his suspicion confirmed when tears began to cloud her vision before she could blink them back. "What's his name babe?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice full of pent up rage and raw emotions.

Thinking about the diary that she had kept well hidden for years with many loving and cherished moments of her time with Jax, Tara quickly fled from his sight and made her way towards her wardrobe, having racked her brain of where she last put the diary.

Knowing it was in the black well designed crafty box with all her other miscellaneous items that she had hidden away in their wardrobe, she whipped open the door and began frantically searching through the large storage area.

After a moment of stunned, shocked silence, Jax found himself following his fiancé, glancing curiously at her frantically searching through their wardrobe.

"Tara what's wrong?" Jax asked now beginning to worry.

"I-" she began as she inhaled deeply but never once wavered from her current mission.

"I keep all my shit in my diary. Everything's in there. I don't remember seeing it when we moved houses" Tara spat out in horror as she cleared everything from the shelf just above her head.

"I think-" she suddenly stopped when she caught sight of a shiny, bedazzled side poking out from beneath her bed and wasted no time spilling the contents out around her when she unleashed the lock.

Her sharp intake of breath told him everything he needed to know. "It's gone. Half of it's gone" Tara hollered, unable to tear her eyes away from the emptied box before her, blinking furiously at her surroundings as if taking note of the missing items.

Jax clenched his jaw as he kneeled before Tara. He immediately recognized the small photo his mother had captured, directly in front of his knee, as one of him and Tara when they were teens, straddling his bike before they rode out on his 16th birthday. A smile graced his lips as he picked it up, noticing the look of innocence he portrayed back then, compared to what he was feeling now and how carefree his old lady looked unlike the tense posture he could feel of her.

The smile faltered when he caught Tara's worried voice.

"This was him Jax. This was-" Tara stuttered out hoarsely. Jax pulled the box out from Tara's hold and placed it on the empty space beside her.

"Who Tara? You've gotta give me a name" Jax pleaded, pulling her hands in his to catch her attention. With pleading eyes he looked up to her clearly terrified ones.

"I can't."

"Don't do this shit Tara. You can't close off now." He growled angrily, taking his tone down a notch so she didn't fear his anger was pointing at her.

She shook her head. "I can't Jax. I refuse to pull you in my shit and watch you make a big mistake! I refuse to have to visit my husband behind bars or explain to our son why daddy isn't with us, or worse, I refuse to let you walk into a fucking death trap all cause I couldn't keep my big mouth shut!" She growled, trying to tear her hands away from his death tight grip, ignoring his insulted snort.

"It's too late for that, Tara. Your shit _is_ my shit and you can't change that! _You're my business_ whether you _like_ it or _not_! When someone hurts my old lady, I ain't just gonna let that shit go. I'm in it for the long haul, baby, till death do us part…" he cried out, biting back a sob as he watched tears usher down his beautiful old lady's redden cheeks.

Reaching up, he stroked away the tears with the pads of his thumb, nudging her face so her eyes locked with his sincere stare.

His forehead creased as he inched closer to her. "I promise you Tara, I won't do anything to have you doubting my safety or my freedom… Nothing can or will rip me away from my family, _n_ _othing_! You're my love, my heart, my soul, the mother of my child- future children, my beautiful bride to be… you're my everything and not knowing the identity of the person who dared to threaten you, it's tearing me apart, baby!" His cheeks stained with tears, Jax made no attempt to wipe them away like he would have had she been anyone else. His vulnerability never once wavered when he was with Tara. She was the only person who truly understood him, who knew him better than he himself. And just like she, he knew her better than she thought. That's why he declared a promise she felt she could believe.

"Now I need you… please, I need you to tell me!" he rasped, containing his emotions so not to spook her.

Tara broke down, pushing Jax back so she could pull out of his hold as she shook her head frantically. "I just can't" Tara stood on shaky legs.

Just then, they heard Abel's cries over the baby monitor and she attempted to use that as a way of getting out of this but Jax stopped her before she could even move

"Dodge has him" Jax stated as he heard his brother over the baby monitor. "You're not leaving until you tell me, Tara and if I have to tie you to this fucking bed I will" Jax growled out, his attempt at getting the name out of her as gently as he could, washed away when he realized Tara wouldn't budge. The threat was clear in his deep blue eyes and Tara felt her spine run cold.

He knew, half the time she closed herself off that the only way to get shit out of her was to get her angry and riled up so that's what he was gonna do.

When she scoffed and attempted to step out of the room again, Jax caught her arm and pinned her against the wall closest to them. His hips held her in place as he pinned her hands above her head.

"I know what you're doing, jackass, and it isn't working" Tara growled out shifting her head to the side so she couldn't look directly at him, knowing she would cave under the power he had over her.

"Just tell me Tara" he screeched, his voice rising before he could register the flicker of fear that crossed her features.

His eyes darkened some at the thought of this sicko getting away with hurting his old lady but Tara must've assumed it was reflected at her since she cowered away from his haunting stare, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to collect her hands in an attempt to hug herself. Jax's heart broke but still he refused to let up.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you or our son if I can help it. I'll find this asshole and for all the shit he's caused you…" he inhaled deeply shaking his head from any thoughts of killing this guy and caught her eyes looking at him frantically.

"Jax, you can't touch-" was all she got out before he stopped her.

"I will do what I want Tara. He hurt you in ways I can't even begin to think. If the law can't do shit then he isn't gonna stop until he has you." She could see a side of him she was fearful of and inhaled sharply.

"You can't" she stuttered. "If you-" again she stuttered out but he never heard her.

"I can, Tara. I won't have my old lady live in fear for the rest of her life even if it is the last fucking thing I do."

Tara's eyes widened in worry and fear. She flinched back from him, pushing away the guilt when she felt Jax's shocked- hurt body tense in reaction.

"No, Jackson!" She cried out, scooting away from him. He stayed in place, still too shocked his Old lady actually flinched from his touch. She was shaking her head, disbelieving his very fucking serious words.

"You touch him and we're done!" The words were out before she could stop them. Regret began to sink through her veins but she couldn't imagine Jax putting himself at risk for her.

Jax was shell shocked, not realizing he had been given the biggest ulti- _fucking_ \- matum of his fucking life. Anger rose to the surface as he stood to pace the room.

"The hell does that mean? I'm only trying to protect you here, Tara. Do you want him to come back and rape you, _again_? Get you knocked up- only for you to cry yourself all the way to the abortion clinic, _a_ _gain_? Do you want to be beat up, _again_?" Jax yelled at her.

He could see her body shivering but he wasn't finished, that shit hurt deep and he was gonna give it right back to her. "Or what if he goes after Abel next? Hurts him for payback?" He knew exactly what those words would do to her and even if he regretted ever saying them, he would never take them back. He needed her to see how serious this was for them. For herself and for Abel.

He saw the anger rising to her surface at the mere thought, his own barely contained in his veins. That was obviously the trick when her mouth began to tremble as she forced the words outta her mouth.

What felt like hours had passed, Tara closed her eyes, finding it hard to even utter the fucking freak's name.

"Joshua Kohn" Jax nearly snorted in disgust, the name sounding one of a stalker.

Tara's eyes opened and she stared at him long and hard, the fear still packing in her eyes. " _Agent_ Joshua Kohn. He's a fucking Fed, Jackson! This freak has the power of the law on his side while you live on the complete opposite. Anything you do or say would just blow up in flames. He's gotten away with restraining orders because of his badge. I'm a fucking doctor and they couldn't even see the respect in that." Well she was on her way to being a doctor but that wasn't the point. "They took his word over mine and who ended up raped? Who ended up beaten to a pulp when they should've done something about it? Me. Not them. Me. And because of this" she stated pointing to her half empty box of miscellaneous items "he knows all my secrets. He knows everything about us." Her face burnt with white hot anger and she thought she might burn up in flames so she slumped to the ground.

"Tara. Calm down" Jax rasped deeply. He crouched down to be level with her and captured her hands in his. His eyes were soft and Tara only now realized the anger he possessed prior to her confession had nothing to do with her. But because she assumed wrong, he now knew the truth.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she pulled away from him. "I mean it Jackson, if you touch him, we are through!" She sobbed out, tears slipping down her face. She kept telling herself this was the right thing to do. She knew if she let Jax go after her tormenter, he'd either end up handcuffed and charged with murder or dead. Tara refused to see either outcome if there was something she could do about it. Knowing Jax would never be hers again was far better than knowing he was dead or in prison because of her.

Her heart broke at the tears glistening his eyes but Tara saw the angry determination in his gaze indicating he was still gonna go after Kohn, no matter what she said. Tara stood up, her heart crushing as she stared at the ring adorning her ring finger. She heard Jax's shaky inhale of breath and blocked out the sound of him letting his anger out by throwing her side lamp across the room. She slipped the ring off her finger, placing it on the tall boy that held Jax's clothing, a lone tear rolling down her cheek that she didn't even attempt to wipe away.

"You know what?" he growled and she mentally blocked out his raging voice.

"I'm not listening to you. If I want to protect you, I fucking will. If I want to marry you, I fucking will and if you think for another second that that ring is coming off of your finger, then think again. That crow on your ass isn't some washable ink so don't give me an ultimatum. You're my Old Lady and it's in my _blood_ to make sure you and Abel are safe. And don't even think about running with my son too, Tara, cause I'll find you and if and when I do, you better have the best sorry ass excuse!" Jax spat, finally releasing his anger on her. He felt the scream bubbling in his throat as he watched her turn to walk out of the room obviously ignoring his rant.

Jax ran a hand over his face, wiping away the tears that he wasn't even aware had fallen. He waited for Tara, tempted to just bust down the bathroom door she'd escaped to but after realizing she wasn't going to emerge, he angrily went to the lounge. He ignored the panging in his chest and the looks his brothers were giving him as he scooped his son up from Dodge's arms. He was surprised Abel could calm him almost immediately but that's what having a son did to you. Abel began to grin and babbled happily as if was clueless as to what just went down with his parents. Even if the gesture was heart warming, Jax was only thinking about one thing right now.

Revenge

"I love you son" he rasped as he wrapped Abel up tight in his arms and placed a soft kiss to his blonde head.

"Get Tony to run a Joshua Kohn through his system. ATF from Chicago" Jax stated. Dodge nodded and Jax could tell from their not so confused looks that they'd overheard his and Tara's argument. Since he didn't even give a shit right now, he didn't bother grilling them.

"Ride back with me Tig. I'm sure Clay would need you. Think you can stay here and watch them?" Jax asked, at a total loss with what he was doing. Tig turned to get his shit as he addressed Dodge.

"Yeah. I'll have Paul and Sam come over too. You don't mind, right?" The look Jax sent Dodge told him he didn't.

"Don't know when I'll be back" Jax stated as he slowly released his son into the arms of another man.

"Keep me updated on anything suspicious" he ordered before he slowly retreated out of the lounge.

Taking a glance up the stairs he came down moments ago, he shook his thoughts from his head and reached for his kutte, shrugging it on, on his way to his bike. Jax had hope his Old Lady would come down the stairs and apologize for ever saying that shit to him. He hoped, as he straddled his bike after throwing his helmet on that when he looked up at their ensuite bathroom window, Tara would show herself.

His heart was ripping out of his chest when he roared his bike to life, knowing Tara was dead set on her words. It hurt like hell to watch her remove the ring he provided to show the finality in his promise to her but he refused to indulge in the pain. Just like he did when Tara left him for college, he'd bury himself in booze and weed as he waited out a plan to kill the fucker responsible for their current situation.

Jax was prepared to keep away from the crow eaters and sweet butts, knowing he would never forgive himself if he made that mistake. In his mind, he and Tara were still engaged, _were still together for that matter_ , just going through a rough ass patch, so the rules still applied. Once he killed the ATF fucker, Jax was certain to make sure Tara regretted ever saying that shit.

With determination to get back to Charming before ten, he ripped out of the street and out of San Francisco with Tig riding beside him.

Tara sat in silence after hearing Jax's bike drown out in the distance and she sighed deeply. It was best if they parted ways anyway before it was too late. She knew that this guy would no doubt use the Sons against her so it was better to cut all losses while she was still ahead. She wouldn't ever deny Jax his rights to his son but what she said not only hurt him but it hurt her too. When she exhaled, a loud sob erupted in her throat as she stared at the tan line marked significantly of where her ring adorned.

 **AN. Because no one has shared their thoughts about the Leah situation, I'm gonna go ahead and throw those updates in after this one seeing as the next Jax and Tara interaction will have a little time jump. Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones.**

 **AN. So this is a filler but it's crucial. The first part is Happy's POV which picks up after Happy takes off from Leah in chapter 8 then it varies from Jax, Tara then Leah up until the new year.**

24 December 2007

Happy POV

Happy was literally running on E after his argument with Leah not even hours ago. Once he arrived at the Reno clubhouse, he pulled the first thing that batted its eyelashes at him- along with a bottle of Jameson. Smashing half of the whiskey down he pushed the gash to her knees and unbuckled himself, pulling out his shaft and shoving it brutally into her mouth. Holding her head while he thrust in and out of her mouth, he tried not to picture his wife but it was no use. His pent up anger towards her was too much to bare.

He felt the gash using her teeth to work him up and that made him riled up.

"Fuck" he growled out and shoved her onto the bed head first. Reaching for his wallet, he pulled a condom out and rolled it on before gathering her short dress at her knees. He brought it over her hips and roughly shoved her panties aside before thrusting into her from behind. She wasn't prepared for the fill and gasped in pain before she bit on her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

It was obvious the girl got used to his rough handling as her pained moans became moans of pleasure though the seductive sounds only put him off more. Just as he thrust into her, Happy felt his emotions setting on fire. He sensed the nameless crow eaters climax nearing as her walls begin to contract around him, though all too soon, much to her disappointment considering the huff of surprise and mortification, Happy relieved his cock from the used up pussy he'd bury himself in as a means of forgetting his wife.

But this wasn't what he wanted and it definitely wasn't what he needed. At least that's what his heart kept screaming from his chest.

He didn't want to believe she or any other nameless pussy- for that matter- wasn't who he wanted, nor needed.

He growled out in frustration and yanked the crow eater to her feet, he could tell by her expression, he was hurting her, but in this moment, he couldn't give a fuck 'bout her feelings.

"Get out" he rasped deeply as he headed for the bathroom after angrily pulling his jeans back around his hips. Taking a cold shower to calm himself down, he got out and changed into the clothes he was wearing before he headed back out of the clubhouse and to his dyna. Needing the long ride he thought about checking on his president first before doing so.

Ignoring the looks from Halle as he entered Quinn's room at the hospital, he stood silently checking over the buff biker.

"You doing good prez?"

"As good as I can be. Where's that sister of mine?" Quinn rasped as he shifted slightly. Happy fought a chuckle at how large Quinn's figure made the bed out to be so small.

"Fuck if I know" Quinn sniggered at that and looked to his wife.

"Halle. Go find her and bring her here" Quinn ordered. Halle narrowed her eyes before sighing and heading out.

Quinn had already ridden Happy's ass hard about his sister and it looked as if he was gonna get it handed to him again, so Happy sat down and cut all ear loss with the simple answer. "She had a baby. Not just one either. Two."

Quinn gasped in shock slightly and sat up a little straighter, well, as far as his wound allowed. "What do you mean by that? Could've been anyone's for all you knew."

"She was feeding one." Quinn raised his eyebrows and Happy ran a hand over his face. "The only way you feed your fucking kids man. With my-her tits" the clear slip-up wasn't missed on either end and Quinn fought the urge to smirk

Quinn sighed deeply resting his eyes for a moment before saying "and what? You're her husband. What makes you think they weren't yours?"

"Ain't mine, Quinn. She would fucking told me" Happy stated matter of factly.

"Really? She would've told you?" Quinn asked as if that were too good to be true. Leah hadn't even bothered telling him she had a a baby let alone two so he doubted that she would've told Happy if she was pregnant.

"Yeah" he stated simply. Quinn glared at his nomad brother and sighed deeply.

"Who did this to you?" Happy asked changing the subject to clear his mind of his old lady right now.

"Mayans. Two of them. Don't know which ones but it was obvious they weren't from round here. Want you to head out with Frankie diamonds and see if there were any leads anywhere. Get back to me by nightfall" Quinn ordered.

The rest of Quinn's day was spent answering fucked up questions from cops that knew he wouldn't share fuck all, but as always, they 'oughta do their job.

He was pleased to hear he'd be discharged tomorrow which would save him a whole bunch of nagging from the docs and his wife if he left tonight- like he originally planned.

Drifting off to sleep slowly with nothing else to do, he was worried for his sister and knew the kids Happy spoke of just had to be his. Happy was just too stubborn and pigheaded to think any different knowing she wasn't a whore who fucked anyone and everyone. He hoped that his sister would forgive Happy and his indiscretions over time.

-o0o-

Although Leah had grown up in Reno with Quinn up until she was ten, he was sixteen at the time, she had moved to Charming with their mother when their parents split. She undertook her mother's last name, Sanchez, out of protection from the rivals of her brother's club.

Quinn had always travelled back and forth, much like Leah, to visit each parent but the bond between brother and sister was still well ignited and fighting strong. He was fiercely protective of his younger and only sibling and she loved her big teddy bear of a brother.

30 December 2007

Tara's POV

Tara knew she overreacted with how she wanted to cut ties with Jax. It was a spur of the moment thing that she couldn't take back. It shocked her still to remember how she handled the situation. There was really nothing much to overreact with. All she had to go on was a few bunch of flowers that had been delivered to her doorstep and the feeling of that thought of knowing he was around her that had her second guessing what she wanted to do.

Without any thought though, Tara wasted no time adjusting her priorities. Coming down to the only conclusion, she started packing a few bags while she placed a call to Leah who she hadn't heard from in a few days.

Not long after she made arrangements with Leah she was glad the guys hadn't been by to check in on her and Abel as she packed her SUV up full of her shit.

-o0o-

Leah draped herself out of the bed she currently occupied to tend to her baby girl the next morning. Leah had sat in a world of haze for the past five days. The only thing bringing her back to reality were her two babies who would seek their mamas attention. She tended to their every need like a great mother would do before night fell which left her back in the misty haze she was heading down.

Once she was finished feeding and dressing Nora it was time for her son to wake up. Going through her morning routine Elijah, she let them play in the makeshift play area she had going on so she could get ready for the day ahead of her. She planned on visiting Quinn today before heading back home.

Drinking up her morning fix after a quick shower, she finished off with changing and applying a little make up and doing her hair before her phone going off caught her attention.

Seeing Tara's name pop up on her phone she smiled and answered "hey T. What's up?"

"Leah I know I shouldn't be asking you for any favors but I really need your help" Tara asked with urgency.

Leah was on high alert "anything Tara. What's wrong?"

-o0o-

Tara was on high alert when it came to driving over the past week. She made sure she hadn't been followed anywhere she went so she hadn't found any comfort in knowing the guys hadn't been on her tail.

Only stopping when it was necessary, she made it to Reno just after lunch time after reaching out to Leah. Her worried grimace vanished the moment she laid eyes on Leah who was leaning against her Camaro. Parking up next to the Crimson car Tara put her SUV in park and leapt out in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry to spring this on you" Tara exclaimed as she and Leah hugged one another in a bone crushing hug. "I missed you."

"I did too T. Let's go get something to eat yeah? You look a little frazzled." Tara ran a tired hand down her face nodding in agreement. "Then you can explain why you're here" Leah stated knowing this wasn't a practical visit.

After Tara had explained everything, Leah sat in shock. There was no way she couldn't let Tara do this on her own but she had to think of her two babies safety and her God sons

who Tara had left in her care. After Tara wanted to make a move to Charming, Leah had thought it was best if they all move together. As much as she wanted to work at San Fran general she didn't want to be far from Tara.

Jax POV

Jax was fucking beside himself after his argument with Tara. There was nothing more than he wanted but to move her to Charming now considering her over reaction with her shit going missing but he took that shit seriously. Someone was obviously trying to hurt her and he couldn't handle that shit.

A week had passed and he felt like shit. After telling Clay that he needed a few personal days he took a ride up north with a few of the nomads who had his back.

Every night when they parked up in some run down motel along the road or at a clubhouse he always found himself clouded with not knowing what to do with Tara. One thing for sure was that he was gonna find this asshole and…

"Brother, Halle is doing a cookout for us tonight. Are you heading back to Charming?" Happy asked as he put his prepay to his chest after asking Halle to hold for a second.

"Was gonna head north for a few days before going home" Jax answered after taking a pull from his cigarette.

"Well head up there tomorrow. She cooks up a storm" Happy practically growled knowing full well how great Halle's cooking was.

"Fine by me" Jax stated. With a nod Happy told Halle to make up an extra plate for their mother charters Vice President.

 **AN. So Tara is planning on moving home which will be an interesting chapter. Jax and Tara still haven't made contact and as for Leah and Happy? Well…**

 **The next chapter tells the tail of Tara in Charming. All things take time. *Hint, a really slow time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones.**

30 December- same day

Tara held her breath as she passed the _Welcome to Charming sign_. Nerves began to kick in as she gripped her steering wheel tight that her hands were turning a good shade of white. With only one destination in mind, she was hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

The sun was starting to set as she parked in the once familiar driveway of her childhood home and she couldn't hold back the look of shock on her face. She called her dad not long after she called Leah and was surprised that he actually picked up sounding different. He wasn't the same person she recognized which had her on edge slightly.

Taking the whole house in, her eyes practically bugged out. It was everything she remembered from before her mother died. The shutters that had over time fallen from their rightful place were fixed with a fresh coat of white paint. The house as a whole also had a fresh looking coat of creamy orange almost peachy color to it which had been the original color of the house from what she remembered. The front yard gardens that had overgrown were nothing but breath taking now. Rose bushes overgrew the sectioned gardens along with various other plants. But her shock hadn't stopped there.

Leaning against the front door of his house stood her father who looked a mixture of nervous and hopefulness as if he was hesitant to welcome his daughter home. She placed the quick phone call to her father saying she was moving home and asked if she could stay there until she got herself a house and from what she could tell, he didn't look the least bit drunk.

Her nerves kicked in as she reached for a few things before hopping out. She still gazed over the house as she closed the distance between herself and the only family she had left besides Abel and Jax while gripping the strap of her saddle bag.

"Hey dad." The words were foreign to her even now but she still had a little respect in the man who played a part in her birth.

"Tara" he rasped out in greeting. He smiled hesitantly opening his arms out offering a hug which she accepted. "Jesus kid… Look at you" Zack Knowles gestured holding her at arms length.

"Your not so bad yourself. You look-" she couldn't quite utter out the words playing on the end of her tongue.

"Sober?" He enquired. "I am" Zack stated. He couldn't help but bow down when she gasped in shock.

"That's-" again, the words were on the tip of her tongue. Realizing first hand now the difference of change in the her fathers demeanor, she couldn't fully grip that he had cleaned himself up.

Instead of waiting for her to answer he stepped outside "how long are you planning on staying here?"

"Ah- until I find a place, a few weeks at the most" Tara answered. She pulled the backdoor open and reached inside for a few bags she had packed.

"You know you can stay here for as long as you want. This will be your home when I'm gone" Zack stated simply. He ignored the fact that she froze up when he reached for her bags. "I'll get your things. Go check out the rest of the house" Zack declared leaving no room for answers when he put himself between her and the SUV.

Tara nodded in acceptance and made her way inside.

Taking in the interior of the house, her shock hadn't faltered when she took in the interior. The old beer and smoke stained patchy carpet she remembered had been replaced with a light chocolate brown colored carpet that complimented the creamy new wallpaper and new furniture. She inhaled the essence of a pot roast filled her nostrils that had her mouth watering.

"Wow" she whispered in surprise.

"You like it don't you? I actually renovated most of the house so everything's changed" Zack began. Heading towards the hallway he opened one door then another indicating which was which.

"Dad I'm-"

"Surprised. Yeah I can tell" Zack smiled. He liked the reaction he got when she gushed at each room. "And this is your room. I haven't changed it that much to be honest. Part of me was hoping you'd come back when you were finished college" Zack chimed out causing Tara's head to snap in his direction. "Dinners almost ready so why don't you freshen up or whatever and we'll sit down?"

"Sounds nice" Tara answered

Zack headed for the kitchen while Tara stood in awe gushing over the massive changes of the house. Surprisingly, she did a once over of the family portraits of herself and her parents. Zack obviously must've found them when he was cleaning out Tara's room considering she hid them in her closet when he threatened to burn them on one of his drunken moments. She could hear clanging from the kitchen and smiled to herself.

 _At least he's making the effort now before it's too late_ she thought before she snapped back to reality and headed for her SUV then dragged half of her things inside and down the hallway where she continued to check the house out. Her room was amazingly well kept with everything she kept as a teenager which had her curious to say the least.

"Tara? Dinners ready." It was strange to hear that coming from her fathers mouth considering she was the one who fed him for a quarter of her life.

"Smells lovely, I was beginning to get hungry too. Thanks dad" Tara said sitting down at the small table opposite her father.

"Thank you." Throughout dinner it wasn't strange that silence was welcoming enough. Both father and daughter ate with soft moans of delight after taking first bites into their meal then the only sound of clinging of cutlery filling the air and silence was welcoming.

"So you're a doctor now. What do you specialize in?" He brought up first after they had cleaned the dishes up sitting in the lounge now just waiting for one of them to bring something up. Small talk never really was their best suit.

"Technically I'm not. I still have about six month of residency left at San Fran general before I can call myself that" Tara smiled thinking over how much she achieved on her own. She could see Zack's look of guilt and quickly tried filling the silence. "But I chose to be a neonatal surgeon helping infants with health problems from birth."

"She always knew you'd become a doctor." Tara smiled at the memory until the silence was too much to bear now. "Don't mind me asking you something?" He asked.

"Shoot. We have all night."

"Why have you decided to move back? I- I mean you've almost completed your residency which opens doors for many top hospitals in the whole country but you decide on moving back. Are you transferring to St. Thomas or something?"

"You could say that I am dad" taking a sip of her lukewarm coffee she couldn't help but look down at her hands. "Actually I moved home because I wanted to be closer to my family" that wasn't a complete lie but she wasn't telling the whole truth as to why she was moving. For now though she'd let him believe it was because of her family.

"Family?" He asked knowing it was only him and she told him over the phone that she was planning on finding herself a house.

"Yeah. I have a son whose father is from Charming too" she stated simply. Silence was almost deafening now. They connected eyes and Tara couldn't help but see his shock.

"A son? Where is he and who would this father be?"

"Abel is with a friend right now. I want to get settled in here before I bring him here."

"Well I can't say I'm happy about that but if it makes you happy, I'll be happy to wait until I can meet the little guy. How old is he?"

"Five months in a few days. I have a few photos actually" Tara said trying to avoid the 'who is the father' talk and she pulled out her phone only noticing now that it had died on her. "Let me just charge it up a bit. I was in a bit of a rush this morning" Tara confessed. It died not long after she placed the call to Leah.

"Tell me about your recovery? How did you manage it?

"I don't know if you remember but my aunt you lived with back when you left?" She nodded. "Well she always kept me updated with you and everything. She stopped sending letters when you left San Diego but a few years back she reached out to me again. It was a long story but in the end she helped me get through the trouble that I landed myself in with alcohol. Though I think about it now, I wished she'd stepped in before you left."

Tara could only nod at that. Her great aunt Peggy was a godsend. She helped Tara through some of her studies and helped her through college financially. For a woman who battled many wars she was the best person Tara had ever met. She had a lot of great stories to share that Tara loved.

"We can't change the past and right our wrongs dad. It's best if we don't live in it either" Tara stated matter of factly.

"Cheers to that" Zack stated raising his cup of coffee in the air to which Tara smiled politely.

"Enough about me now I want to see my grandson. I bet he has your eyes. Does he have your eyes?" Zack asked hopeful. Zack sounded like a woman and her best friend catching up on the latest town gossip.

"Actually he doesn't. And he doesn't have my hair color either" Tara confessed as she reached for her phone. Only now turning it on, she let it do its work before the front screen flicked on. Waiting for the programmers to set she inhaled deeply when a chain of text messages started bombing her phone.

"Somebody's popular. Everything okay?"

"Hmm- yeah everything's fine. I'm just gonna call him back. Won't be a minute" Tara exclaimed when the texts stopped coming in. There were a total of seven missed calls and voicemail's and at least a dozen texts from Jax, Dodge and Paul.

-o0o-

It was later that night when Jax arrived at Quinn's house with Happy and a few other nomads. They had ridden up to Rogue river before riding back down and he was exhausted. The ride was long and he received a few

Jax was fucking pissing himself. Once he and Happy arrived at Quinn's house he checked his burner for the time when he spotted a few missed calls from Dodge.

"Sure she won't mind me being here?" Jax asked looking back up to his nomad brother.

"Nah. The more the merrier" Happy smirked. "Nicer version of your mother" that caused Jax to crack a smirk as they headed for the front door. They stopped in their tracks when a familiar car pulled in causing Jax to be on high alert while Happy should've known this was a set up and stood clenching and I clenching his fists and jaw that was set well in tone.

"Leah? The hell you doing here?"

Leah furrowed her brows when she got out "this is my brothers house" she stated as if it were a dumb question. "What else would I be doing here?" She asked. Her eyes caught sight of the tattooed biker standing on the wrap around porch and she couldn't help but gasp in shock. "Watch the kids. I've got Abel too" without waiting for an answer she practically ran towards Happy and shoved him back when she reached him.

"You complete asshole Happy Lowman. If you think your little threat is gonna stop me from talking to you think again. Those kids that I was feeding were fucking yours. I've never opened my legs up for anyone but you. If you just let me explain that day then you wouldn't be standing there looking all frazzled and shocked and instead you would be the fucking father you always wanted to be. The man I know you can be" Leah yelled in his face.

"What the hell is going out here" Quinn growled out coming out onto his front porch. "First you show up at my house after how many days of going off the radar and now you're here yelling the shit out of yourself. Shut up Leah. Get inside and don't say a word" Quinn growled out after hearing what she just said he was more worried about what Happy would do than what her mouth could.

Leah huffed in frustration eyeing Happy with a death glare and stormed into the house as if she owned the place.

"You good brother?" Quinn asked but Happy's attention was purely focused on the kids Jax was pulling out. One. Then two. Then three.

"Does it look like I am" Happy growled out and bounded down towards his bike. He ignored the need to pull what he created with Leah from Jax and ripped out of the dirt driveway.

"What's his problem?" Jax asked as he managed effortlessly with three squirming babies in his arms.

Looking at all three babies, Quinn knew instantly that the two dark haired babies were his sisters kids. "Just found out two of these three are his kids. Need help?" Quinn asked with a grin. "Fatherhood treats you well brother" he mocked causing Jax to smirk.

"Hey I'm the reason for one of these three not the other two asshole. Remember that" Quinn only nodded as Jax handed him the baby in the middle. "That's Nora. She's a fiery one that girl" Jax introduced before he fixed both boys in his arms. Gesturing to his son he placed a kiss to his crown. "This is Abel my son" he continued, making a note to ask why she had his son and not his mother, he tried to not work himself up about the situation until he had facts. "And this is Elijah" Jax finished looking over the clear signs of him being a Lowman. "Jesus, he does have that scowl like Killah" Jax joked causing Quinn to pier down at the younger Lowman.

"Clearly. She does too" Quinn chimed out. They both shared a chuckle before Leah stopped them.

"The hell are you idiots laughing about?" She asked reaching for Elijah. She had calmed down a lot in a few minutes.

"Nothing."

Rolling her eyes she looked to her daughter. "She's tired and Abel is hungry" Leah explained.

"Bags?"

"In the boot."

"RJ" Quinn yelled out for his oldest son who was named after him.

"Yeah?" Raine asked stopping short when he saw the three of them. "The hell is this? You popping out kids now aunt Leah?" He joked which wasn't nearly as funny as he thought it over in his head.

"Only these two smart ass. Can you get the diaper bags in the boot and bring my handbag in please?" Leah asked sweetly.

"Sure thing."

"Boy, this is Jax. The founding members son and mother charters Vice President" Quinn introduced. "Jax, this is my junior, Raine. Patched member of the Reno chapter" Quinn finished.

"Shit. Nice to meet you brother. It's an honor actually. You should hear all the stories my old man told me about your dad, they're wicked" Raine exclaimed causing Jax to grin before he headed down to retrieve what Leah wanted.

"I'll be sure to do that. I need to make a phone call" Jax declared wanting to speak with Dodge. Heading for the steps Leah caught him just in time. He could see her intentions but pulled away kissing his sons head. "I got him" was all he said before he walked off.

"You better have the damn best excuse for leaving his ass and keeping his kids from him Aaliyah Lowman."

Not ten minutes later and Jax was storming inside looking left and right for Leah.

"Hey, kid where's your dad and aunt?" Jax asked stopping a seven year old boy who was no doubt his fathers son.

"I'll show you and my names Ben not kid" Ben corrected. Once Jax found Leah sitting casually outside with Halle holding Nora and Quinn holding his nephew along with a few other nomads he wasted no time cutting in on their conversation.

"Leah. Why do you have Abel?" Jax held Abel a little to close but he needed the reassurance of his son to know that Tara hadn't made a bad move.

"Let's go inside" Leah stated. Jax started pacing the large kitchen waiting for Leah to explain but his fussy son began to cry.

"Jax, I've got him because Tara's planning on moving home" Leah stated hesitantly. Tara didn't want Jax knowing yet but she couldn't lie to Jax which caused him to gasp in shock. "She's not happy about how your argument went down and is showing you she still wants you by moving back to Charming and I plan on moving with her if your stubborn ass won't just go home and talk with her."

Jax sat silently thinking through a million things in a few seconds.

"Shit. How long did she want you to have him?"

"Until she had a house lined up and everything. She was hoping to also patch shit up with you. Jax… You gotta see this from her point of view. He's a fed. A dangerous one who could put you all in the firing line if he wanted to. She means well-"

"Having only found out not that your Haps, well I wish you luck cause your gonna need it but when it comes to me and my old lady, please don't tell me what to fucking do. I only see it one way and that is if he ends up winning. I can't let that shit slide and I won't. I won't have my old lady living in fear or always looking over her shoulder every time she's in public and I won't have people following her around constantly. She's still new to this shit and I don't wanna spoke her" Jax stated in a few breaths. It was some statement but he needed to say it for his own sake.

When silence filled the air Jax kissed Abel and held him a little tighter. "Now I trust you can watch my son?" When Leah nodded he smiled softly. "Thanks" he finished off before putting his son down and kissing Leah on the cheek.

Once he said his goodbyes and apologies for not being able to stay he revved his engine hoping to put a stop in Tara's plans.

 **AN. So, Tara's dad is sober in this story. There was a lot more explanation to his story but I cut some of it out because it was just dragging on and on.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

Jax practically high tailed it out of Reno. He arrived in Charming almost an hour earlier than the intended 3 hour long ride. Everything was running through his mind. Where Tara was, not that he already knew. Why she had Leah look after his son. Why she was planning on moving back to Charming. Everything. He knew the answers but he couldn't understand any of it.

Had something happened while he was gone? Did Kohn try to get to her? He highly doubted that but guilt was eating away at him knowing Tara couldn't of handled their argument. On his week long ride on the road clearing his head he knew he could depend on the SAMFRAN charter to keep her safe. Dodge and Paul updated him on the regular so it was safe to say no one had approached her but that still didn't put a stop to the thoughts constantly swimming around in his head.

Pulling over at Ronnie's diner he flexed out his tense muscles and pulled his helmet over before pulling his leg over his bike to stand. Stretching again he lit a cigarette and pulled his burner out. Checking to see he missed yet another call from Dodge, he closed his eyes briefly before calling Tara instead.

He inhaled the fumes letting them sink all the way to his lungs before she answered on the forth ring.

 _"Hey"_ he heard Tara whisper softly, almost hesitantly. He could tell by her breathing that she practically ran for the call and was nervous.

"Hey babe. You doing okay?" He rasped in part fear and worry more than anything.

 _"Yeah"_ silence grew over the phone causing Jax to sigh. He looked up at the diners sign on the roof and exhaled the fumes in his body.

"I was at a brothers house when I checked my prepay and saw a dozen missed calls from Dodge then I saw Leah with our son babe. Where are you Tara?" Jax asked. He missed Tara like crazy over the past week and there was nothing more he wanted than wanting to see her but he wasn't sure how she was feeling.

 _"I'm sorry. I knew I should've called you or told Dodge but honestly he would've followed me like a lost puppy and you wouldn't of answered my calls"_ Tara stated simply. Jax sighed deeply running a hand through his greasy hair knowing she was right about the last part.

"You didn't answer my last question Tara. Where are you?" He asked hesitantly. "If your in Charming I wanna know."

Tara thought about giving a white lie but she was missing him. Her hand still clutched the phone right now from the moment she picked it up. _"I'm staying at my dads place. It's still early if you wanna come over"_ Tara suggested.

Jax thought about that for a moment before he was straddling his bike again and pulling his helmet back on.

"Meet you in the driveway in a few hours. I need to check in back at the clubhouse and I wanna get a shower in" he answered.

 _"Okay. Have you eaten? I can make something up"_ Tara exclaimed with relief. Jax could tell she was happy about wanting to see him and he grinned.

"Haven't had anything since breakfast but I wanna take you for a ride. I'll see you soon babe."

 _"See you soon Jackson. I love you"_ she finished.

He grinned letting the corner of his lips rise a little. " I love you too babe" with that they both hung up.

Jax wasted no time speeding through the safe zones all the way back to the clubhouse and parking up. Most of the guys were inside most likely taking their latest interests to town. He spotted Gemma who was coming out from her office.

"Hey ma how you doing?" Jax asked with a grin going up to Gemma who stood in the Gemma fashion.

"Good now that your back. I made dinner for the guys and there's plenty" Gemma explained. She sighed in relief when Jax pulled her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"No thanks ma. I ate already" he lied. "Clay inside?" He asked walking with his arm wrapped around Gemma's waist as they headed for the clubhouse. His change of attitude from the last time he was in Charming highlighted Gemma's day. Maybe it had to do with knowing he'd see Tara soon but Gemma didn't need to know that.

"Yeah. If you haven't forgotten it's Friday and the club is packing" Gemma stated. The Friday night party was growing in full swing too and Jax knew that but chose to ignore what Gemma was intending.

"I know. Just came to get a shower in. There's something I wanna do" Jax exclaimed before kissing Gemma's cheek again and greeting his brothers who all pulled him in for hugs.

"You doing good brother?" Clay asked with a raised brow. He only got briefed with what went down with him and Tara and allowed him to go on the run to Tacoma with the nomads.

"Everything's fine Clay" Jax answered as he reached for a bottle of beer. "Gonna head for a shower. Brief me with everything in the morning."

Clay nodded and watched as Jax walked down the hallway heading for his dorm room.

By the time Jax had taken his shower cleaning his hair while he was at it, he couldn't help but rush with changing and brushing his half dry hair out before heading back into the main room. Bobby was now deep in pussy while Tig received much attention from two blonde crow eaters. Chibs was getting head by a red head and Clay and Gemma were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Prince. Where've you been? I miss you around here" Wendy purred. Clearly she'd just taken a hit by her dirty blonde hair. Her make up was partially running down her face and she had track marks on her arms.

"Around" Jax stated dumbly.

"Wanna make up for lost time?" She asked batting her thick eye lashes and running a hand up and down his fathers memorial tattoo. "We can get to third base if you want" she offered causing Jax's brows to raise.

What the hell was this gash even on about. She was clearly out of her mind if she thought they had a thing going on which he made clear on more occasions than one that there definitely wasn't.

He knew Wendy was out of her mind and always had a tendency to dig her claws into someone if they ever dated or whatever. She was looking for a stable relationship and all that bullshit which he couldn't provide for her. "Look Wendy, I ain't what your looking for and I definitely ain't looking for anyone. Get that through your head cause all these guys ever do is treat women like how you see them now" Jax declared pointing around the room at the guys along with crow eaters dancing on polls and shit. Before she could answer, he was pulling her long manicured fingers from his arm and heading out towards his bike.

-o0o-

Tara was nervous to say the least. She was relieved and expecting Jax to call her in the next few hours upon her arrival. Once she got off the phone with him a smile couldn't be washed off of her face even if you tried to wipe it. She used the left over meat from the roast they had and made a few sandwiches and put them into a cooler bag before she opened up her drawers to see what she could work with.

She debated wearing her tight jeans but it was going on 10:30pm and it was a little chilly outside and she didn't have much to choose from. She wasn't dressing to impress so in the end, she opted to wear a pair of track pants and a simple top along with Jax's SAMCRO hoodie she packed.

Tara was grateful that Zack was a heavy sleeper whose snore brought down the house so she wasn't surprised when he didn't wake up throughout her movements. Hearing Jax's dyna pulling into her fathers driveway, she couldn't help but reminisce on the past when Jax always parked down the road before he snuck inside through her window. Letting the memory live out, she gathered her things along with a throw over and headed out the front door with a nervous smile on her face. She could see Jax leaning against his motorcycle with his trademark grin and stopped short when he advanced on her. Dropping everything from her hands she squealed when he scooped her up in his safe arms and spun them around. He growled in her ear and wasted no time smashing their mouths together in a passionate, needy kiss.

They let their tongues massaged each other's and he growled into her mouth. His hands found their way through her hair before he finally released her with a much needed breath.

"I missed you so much babe" he rasped pulling her in for another hug. Her arms tightened around his neck and his around her waist.

"I missed you too baby." They lingered in each other's embrace before Jax pulled back.

"Come on. Let's get outta here for a bit" Jax stated picking everything Tara dropped up. Tara couldn't hide her grin when she straddled his bike. He pulled her in closer by her thighs causing her to shriek with a chuckle. He ran his hands up and down her thighs before he mounted his bike and took off down the road.

They passed the outskirts of Charming before the sound of gravel meeting the bikes wheels along with dust rising from the grounds surface met Tara's ears. She didn't have to look up from the safety Jax provided to know where they were headed. Once Jax parked up and kicked the stand up Tara pulled back and inhaled the familiar scent of their place.

The moon was shining brighter than ever with stars adorning the sky. Pulling off her glasses and helmet, Tara just stared up into the night sky while Jax stood watching.

"What'd you pack?" Jax asked pulling Tara from her thoughts.

"A few sandwiches for you. Sorry there's no beer" Tara shrugged. "He's sober now which was a fucking surprise" Tara answered causing Jax to grin.

"Bout fucking time."

"But I made coffee. Hope that's strong enough" Tara asked.

"It's more than enough." Tara reached for the throw over while he got the cooler and the throw over he had from his run and they walked hand in hand down the small path that had overgrown with weed and grass over time while walking to their spot. She smiled when they stopped just under the tree and got settled.

Tara laid back in Jax's arms while they overlooked the small meadow that captured her heart at a young age. Tara's chuckles pulled Jax from running his rough hands up and down her sides.

"What?" Jax asked kissing the side of her face.

"Here" she offered reaching for the cooler bag. "Your hungry" she stated simply. Tara pulled out the sealed sandwiches she made and handed Jax one while serving up a few cups of coffees for them both.

The only sound Tara could hear was the insects owls and slow motion of the cool breeze slipping by them as Jax ate away. She tried hiding that she was cold from the cold breeze but he saw it and patted the open empty space he made for her between his legs.

"Finished now" Jax stated simply. Wrapping his arms around her front when she crawled between his legs without any lip he curled into the crook of her neck placing slow and soft kisses there. "Why are you moving back Tara? Your almost done with your residency" Jax stated simply.

Tara inhaled deeply but gripped Jax's hands around her. "Because I want to. I can always transfer or just drive the hour or so trip to San Fran. It wouldn't be that hard" Tara explained. Jax couldn't help but feel there was more to what she wasn't saying. He knew what it was but he wouldn't push her on it. "And maybe I'm trying to stay close" she stated. All hopes for not pushing now went out the window when she turned in his arms.

He leaned back with his palms resting behind him. "I never meant that shit I said that night. It was just hard to wrap my head around. All I've known is to stick up for myself these past ten years. Having you in my life again doesn't make it any easier."

"Tara. I've always protected you. Even from the worst of people. I don't give a shit about my safety. It's only you and our son I worry about. All I know is that I can't have anything happen to you or Abel. It would kill me if anything did. You understand?"

Tara nodded with a tear escaping her eyes as she sighed in defeat. "I love you. I have loved you for the past ten years and three before then. Well actually, since we were kids. Not even time can change how I feel about you. It's still there and still strong. The ring means everything to me" he stated pulling Tara in close.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he grazed over his claim on her "the crow does too. So your kidding yourself if I don't protect you." Without waiting for Tara to answer, he was cupping her face and pulling her in for a deep kiss that heated up in seconds before Jax had Tara panting beneath him.

"Let's get out of here. I want my girl" Jax rasped huskily in her ear causing Tara to blush. They wasted no time throwing the Tupperware into the cooler bag and bunching the throw overs up before throwing them under the seat on the dyna and ripping out of the reserve heading for a motel room in Lodi where they picked up where they left off.

-o0o-

He was sitting on the edge of his seat the minute they pulled into the reserve. It wasn't until ten minutes ago they had finally come out from that reserve only to head in the opposite direction of Charming. They ended up in some run down motel room where he lost full control, taking his anger out on his steering wheel.

He rented the spare room next to there's where he got off listening through the thin walls of their love making. Hating but loving the thought at the same time there was no doubt in his mind he was gonna give Tara what she deserved. One way or another he was gonna have her the way he wanted her.

 **An. I hope it isn't too confusing for some. Sorry it took a while to update, I was just trying to see where the next few chapters were heading. I have a brief outline of what's gonna go down so stay tuned. Please tell me your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

Tara woke up bright and early the next morning with a morning smile on her face. She was exhausted but she missed her man and wanted to show him that again this morning. Straddling him while peppering kisses over his perfect abs and the Abel tattoo she only discovered during an intense and slow make out session she heard him growl and grip her hips.

"Fuck babe" he growled deeply. Cupping Tara's face, he pulled her up and met her lips with his. Running his thick morning hard on over her soaking core she felt him smirk before he was thrusting up into her causing Tara to grip the sheets beside him.

"Jax" she panted out. He wasted no time attacking her neck before he rolled them over and took full control. Thrust after thrust he spent the rest of the morning making up for lost time.

After another round of morning sex, Tara felt embarrassed now for what she opted to wear last night but Jax didn't give a shit. Tara looked hot in everything she wore and he showed her he didn't care countless times in the past 10 minutes.

"Come on babe. I'm starved. You worked up an appetite for the both of us" Jax stated causing Tara to swat at his arms.

"More like the other way around you cocky asshole" she grinned.

Both Tara and Jax checked to see they had everything before they stepped outside of the room. Something on the ground that Jax tipped over by his foot caused them both to stop in their tracks. Jax saw instant red while Tara stepped back into the room suddenly finding it hard to breath. She stumbled back until the back of her legs hit the bed causing her to fall back.

Jax turned around watching Tara in her worst and gritted his teeth.

"Babe" Jax began closing the distance between them.

"No Jax. Take me home. Back to my fathers. Forget we ever saw that and let's move on with our lives." Tara looked Jax over seeing he was armed and made a note to ask him about buying her one for her own protection. "I can't live in fear and if this sick bastard comes for me then I need to be prepared" Tara declared. She stood up and forced herself out the door ignoring the sick flowers that sat in the middle of the doorway heading straight for Jax's motorcycle.

Jax looked down at the bouquet of pink roses and saw a note. Picking it up he slowly revealed the note. He gritted his teeth and screwed the paper up in his hands before catching up with Tara.

The bike ride back to Charming was tense. She hardly said two words when he pulled up in Zack's driveway which caused Jax to tense his jaw. He had high hopes in finding this asshole and ending him for what he's done to his old lady.

"I'll be back tonight babe. There's something I wanna show you" Jax stated. He cupped Tara's face when she nodded without actually paying attention to what he said and looked up and down the street. "Did you hear me Tara?"

"I'm sorry what?" She asked catching his eyes.

"I wanna show you something. I'll be back and don't worry about him Tara. Your safe. I'm only a phone call away. Call my personal phone if you need me for anything at all. I'll have it on me" Jax stated.

"O-okay" she stuttered out.

"Why don't you call Leah. I'm sure Abel wants to hear his Mommy's voice I know I missed it" he smirked causing Tara to chuckle even if for a little while. It was better than seeing her freaking out. "Stay inside and make sure your dad is home with you. If he goes somewhere, you make sure to lock the house."

"Okay, you better head out then. I'll see you tonight." She pulled him in for a kiss that he deepened before she pulled back. "Love you."

"I love you too."

Once Jax arrived back at the clubhouse he wasted no time waking Juice up who was asleep with his arms wrapped over a blondes pair of tits.

"Douche head, wake up. Need you to run background on someone for me. Need it ASAP too and on the low" Jax growled out harshly not wanting his brothers to know what was going on.

Juice groaned obviously hung over and having just been woken up but he accepted his order and practically crawled towards his dorm leaving Jax to think about what to do.

All he knew about Joshua Kohn was everything the SAMFRAN Intel officer told him. Knowing it wouldn't be much different with what Juice scoops up on him he sighed deeply and poured himself some coffee.

"Hey baby. Your up early. Did the ride do you good?" Gemma came up kissing her son who was startled by her move he jumped from his stool at the bar.

"Shit ma. Don't do that to someone whose thinking too hard" Jax sighed again. This morning was perfect up until the sick message at their motel doorstep that left both Tara and Jax nervous.

"Sorry baby" Gemma apologized before beginning with clearing some of the bottles on the bar and table areas. "You guys. Get your hairy back sides out of these chairs and take whatever pussy you buried yourself into and get cleaned up. You whores, I want to see you all back in here in twenty helping with breakfast and the clean up. Disinfect your whole body" Gemma more than likely ordered as she tried ignoring the stench of stale pussy and booze.

After breakfast cleared up, Clay called church needing everyone up to scratch with what was going on.

"ATF decided to camp out at Unsers office so you boys better be careful. Licensed weapons only. Make sure the storage shit is empty in case any unexpected visits come up. As for the runs, Chibs and Bobby, head up north to meet with the nomads. Take that load outside with you" he stated referring to the oil drum containers parked up in the lot. "With ATF here I don't want to risk anything. Jax and Tig, meetings all set with the niners. I want you both with me. Juice, you stay here with the prospect working TM. Old man, there's a few repos that need doing. Why don't you-" Clay began before piney cut him off.

"That's prospect work. I got better shit to do with my time" Piney stated simply. He rose from his chair at the end of the table and left the chapel causing a few members to shake their head in amusement.

"Anything else?" Clay asked looking around at his table. The guys all shook there heads so he banged the gavel ending church.

-o0o-

"Agent June Stahl, I'm ATF agent Joshua Kohn from Chicago and I heard you were building a case against the Sons of Anarchy?" June's curious look turned into an intriguing one as she shook Kohn's hand.

"Agent Kohn. You're a long way from home. Whose your superior? Gansley?" Stahl asked placing the file she had in her hand down onto the desk in front of her.

Ignoring her question, Kohn opened the file in his hands and flipped the images he had taken to show her. There were a few gang members shooting rifles at another local MC. "These are automatic rifles fired by the Sons up in Nevada few weeks ago…" He flipped the image over revealing another image containing a shipment of oil drums around the back of the Nevada clubhouse. Once he flipped to his last page, Stahl pulled the file from Kohn and kept flipping back and forward between the last two of the three. The third image depicted the same truck with those oil drums parked up in the Teller- Morrow parking lot.

"Interesting. I'll get my guys to check it out."

"I was wondering if I can tag along too?"

"Why would you want to? You've got no business here and quite frankly, I have everything covered so you can head back to Chicago" Stahl snapped slightly. She hated when other hot headed ATF agents tried to take over the show. This was her case to crack and she wouldn't let anyone overrun her. Not even the creepy ATF agent standing before her.

Turning her back on Kohn, she didn't see the glare he sent her as she headed into Unsers office to write up a warrant to search the Teller- Morrow premises.

-o0o-

The meet with Leroy was uneventful. They came up with a deal needing to sell their distribution before Jax got an expecting call from Juice. He stepped out of the meeting to answer his prepay.

"What do you got?" Jax asked nervously.

"Jax man ATF is here. They got a warrant to search the place" Juice answered instead with that instead of what Jax was hoping for.

"Shit. Okay we'll be there soon" ending the call he whispered in Clays ear what was going down at the clubhouse before they cut the meeting short and rode back to Charming full speed.

-o0o-

"I'm heading out for a bit Tara. You okay here by yourself?" Zack asked looking around the house to make sure he had everything.

"Yeah" she answered short and simple causing Zack to nod. Her answer was good enough so he headed out to work.

Tara sat anxiously alone in a quiet house. She'd already heard from Leah and was relieved to hear her son babbling away to her which caused her heart to ache for him. Leah promised she'd be in Charming in a few days once a few things back in Rogue river was cleared up.

Tara was already on the lookout for a house. Deciding the silence was almost sickening, she got changed for the day and made sure she had her phone charged before she began roaming around Charming wanting a view of houses from the outside.

Lunch time rolled around and she was beginning to grow hungry but she couldn't stomach anything. She chose to stop in at Ronnie's diner for a light snack and a cool drink seeing as the heat wave overpowered her.

She hadn't been sitting in her booth for ten minutes before a familiar voice rang out through the air. Hearing his voice caused Tara so smile softly before she looked up seeing his eyes meeting hers.

"David. It's been a while" Tara stood up while David checked her from head to toe.

"It has. This is a surprise what are you doing back here?" He asked pulling Tara in for a friendly hug.

"Personal reasons. I'm moving back" Tara answered with a soft smile. David nodded curiously "will I be calling you chief anytime soon?" Tara asked referring to his uniform and gesturing for him to sit in the booth with her.

"Maybe. When Unser decides to retire which is no telling when considering-" he cut himself off remembering the past about Tara and Jax and how the club played a big part in Tara's teenage years "Anyways how about you? Did you become a doctor like you always dreamed?" David asked with a hesitant smile.

"I did. I am- I mean I'm in the middle of finishing my residency. Which reminds me, I have to put in a transfer at St. Thomas from San Fran general and get things in order."

"That's nice Tara. You'll be a good fit for the hospital. What did you major in?"

"Neonatology. I work with infants so hopefully I get my big break soon" Tara cheered with a bright smile.

"Look who it is living it up in the slums" the dominant voice of Gemma Teller- Morrow boomed from the counter causing all conversations to stop as everyone looked up to see Gemma moving towards Tara slowly. "What the hell are you doing back here?" Gemma growled out then swiftly looked at Hale. "And with captain America here. Seriously Tara I thought you had more class than that" Gemma scoffed "oh but wait, you couldn't wait to leave this hell hole and my son and instead pack your shit up and leave. No one wants you in Charming darlin so this is the only warning your going to get. Jax has moved on and is happy with his new old lady so take the hint" Gemma spat out. Tara didn't back down though and stood to meet the fury of her mother in law.

Before she could say anything, Hale was stepping between the two. "Calm down ladies. Gemma, I think it's best you leave. Tara did nothing to cause your fury" he stated simply.

Gemma raised her brow and folded her arms looking sternly behind Hale at Tara "watch your back darlin" Gemma ended before taking her exit.

Tara's heart was thumping in her chest as she watched Gemma's retreating back before she slumped back in the booth.

"You okay?" Hale asked before his radio went off causing Tara to hear what was being said. "Sorry I have to go. We should definitely catch up over dinner sometime or something. What do you say?"

Tara could only sit blankly as she watched Hale stand. She ignored his question "it was good seeing you Hale" was all she answered with before leaving a tip and paying her bill.

Tara stumbled out of the diner and got into her SUV before driving the short distance to the clubhouse. Unintentionally overhearing the call about the ATF raid on the clubhouse, she stayed sitting in her car watching as a few members were lying on the ground amused at something before she heard a rumble of motorcycles approaching from behind. Checking her rearview mirror she could make Jax, Clay and Tig out and inhaled deeply. Wanting to stop Jax who spotted her, he looked apologetically at her and ignored her which was all she needed to know before she was starting her car up and heading home.

Tara knew Jax was needed there and she let it slide.

The rest of her day seemed to drag on longer than it should've. She lost track of time along the way until Zack was calling to her for dinner.

Tara still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that was sober and a changed man. He'd cooked chicken Alfredo for dinner and a chocolate mud cake which was her mothers recipe for dessert but it was nice seeing him doing fatherly things for her unlike back when she was a kid.

There was hardly any talk between them apart from the usual how was your day before Tara called it a night.

-o0o-

"You boys are lucky we didn't find anything apart from the licensed weapons I mean" agent Stahl declared. "Sorry about the mess" she scoffed before slowly and steadily exiting the clubhouse. She tried sending off that 'I'm a federal agent, you can't touch me' look but the guys would eventually get their karma on her.

"Who the fuck was that?" Tig growled.

The guys looked around the clubhouse seeing it distraught after what the ATF did to the place. Baskets of food containing chips and peanuts laid on the ground looking like a pigsty along with the couch pillows accompanying them. They could only imagine what the dorms looked like.

"ATF cunt showing whose got the biggest dick is who Tiggy" Jax growled then looked at Juice pointedly nodding towards the back. Juice got the hint while Clay ordered the prospect and crow eaters to clean the shit up.

"Did you get anything on the name?"

"Yeah. He was here today which from your stance you already knew that" Juice put the pieces together. Jax only nodded and reached for the files dug up on Kohn. "Head out and help the prospect" Jax ordered before following behind and tucking the files into his kutte.

Coming into the main room Jax couldn't help but overhear his mother asking with Clay. It wasn't until he heard Tara's name and the stern look she wore did he wish he wasn't standing there.

"What's this?" He asked playing dumb.

Gemma stopped short and looked to her son as if she killed his puppy. "Nothing baby. Don't worry about it I've got it handled" Gemma stated simply causing Jax to tense his jaw. "I need to get the place clean" Gemma declared.

Jax couldn't help but to think his mother was up to something and he didn't like the vile feeling that rose from his stomach up to his throat.

Heading down the hallway he stepped into his dorm and saw the same results as the main room except his clothes were destroyed and dresser drawers had been bashed in. The food that bore the shelves were opened and splattered on the walls and floor. He tensed his jaw coming up to his bed and spotting a picture he took with his brother not long before he died with a red cross through his face then the picture he had of the teenage Tara on his bike ripped in half, only, she was missing from the image. He couldn't find her side anywhere as he looked hastily around and growled out in frustration.

He gripped both pictures in his hands and inhaled deeply before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Have someone clean my room. I need to make a few calls" Jax told Clay. Clay watched him with wondering eyes knowing he would be talking about Tara who he spotted when they arrived earlier.

 **AN. Tara really doesn't seem like the smart ass bitch on the show being a doctor and all and realizing that right now I can see why people don't like her but Idgaf about what people say about her. There is only one Bonnie for Clyde and one Tara for Jax *just saying :)**

 **I changed the summary to an AU so be expecting a few snippets from the show while I'll take it my own way. Please review and tell me what you think, they keep me tapping away.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN. I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick these past few days I feel like dying but I'm all better now.**

 **If anyone reads Faith and Despondency then don't worry, I haven't given up on that story. I'm just trying to figure out where to start it back up. I have a few chapters typed up but I want them perfect before I update that story.**

 **Im not entirely happy about this chapter cause it sounds pretty shit to me but here is another update for now. I don't own SOA**

Tara woke up later that night, early morning to movement in her room before she felt the bed dip. She lazily smirked knowing instantly that it was Jax. Just the old familiar feel coming on told Tara that. Feeling his warm skin against her body, his hot breath on her and his arms encasing her small frame, she fluttered her eyes open slowly.

"I see old habits die hard" she chuckled with a sleep laced voice before turning in Jax's arms. The soft breeze told Tara what she thought and she couldn't help but to curl into Jax's bare chest.

"What can I say?" Jax chuckled low. "I miss my girl." Jax cupped Tara's face and pulled her up to meet his lips needing to feel her against him. That was always the same line he answered back in high school and it melted Tara's heart. He rubbed circles over Tara's hip bones before he was quick to flip her on her back and hover over her while claiming her mouth in a heated kiss.

"Jax we can't. My dads in the next room and we need to talk about today" Tara whispered out of breath holding her hands against Jax's chest as he hovered over her.

His grin told her she wasn't gonna win and it didn't help that her body was reacting to his. With his help, he pulled Tara's leg up and rested it over his hip allowing him the access he wanted. She could feel his growing erection through the thin material of his boxes and inhaled a much needed breath. "Can we talk about that in the morning?" He asked needing her right now more than ever. "I'll be quiet if you be quiet" he rasped huskily sucking softly at her bare neck. She gave him better access which told him everything he needed to know. Jax pulled Tara's simple tank top up ghosting his fingers up her body along the way. While assaulting her neck with his mouth, his hands ran up and down Tara's perfect body kneading her breasts before he pushed Tara's panties down her legs slowly and claimed her mouth before he parted Tara's legs once again and reached for her thigh before raising it over his hip.

Pulling back to look down the only girl who claims almost every title in his heart; the mother of his son, his girl, old lady and soon to be wife, he couldn't picture any other perfect time than with her looking up at him. "I love you Tara" he whispered.

If her breath hadn't already left her, she was sure it did in that moment. Gone was the problems outside of the four walls surrounding them. Tonight, much like last night, she was going to make love to the only man she is proud to have every single claim on her.

"I love you too Jackson" he loved when she called him that. He nuzzled his way into Tara's crook as she reached for his aching member. Slowly pumping into her soft hand he couldn't stop suckling at her neck.

All the anger from Gemma was causing him to react this way. It made him stake claim on what was his. He was going to take Tara around the clubhouse tomorrow for his mother to moan and bitch about then he was going to set Gemma straight about his and her relationship status cause as far as he was concerned, Tara was his and only his. He would find Kohn and end him before he could do anything and as for Tara, well he was going to pleasure her in every way possible.

Tara woke up the next morning feeling Jax waking up. She sat up with her eyes still closed and yawned. "What's the time?" She asked scrambling for the sheets on the ground.

"Early but I wanna show you what I wanted to last night. Go take a shower while I head back to the clubhouse. I'll pick you up in an hour" Jax whispered pulling Tara to him so they could kiss.

Tara looked out her window seeing the sun was starting to rise. "Okay. You better leave now then if you want to show me what it is you want to" she stated biting on her lip. She was intrigued with wanting to know now but she could wait for her surprise a little longer.

"Zack's gone for the day. Think he heard us?" Jax asked with a raised brow. Tara blushed inwardly.

"I hope not."

Jax smirked with a nod. "You were biting down on me hard-" he joked showing Tara her bite marks on his shoulders along with the scratch marks up and down his tattooed back.

"Jesus Jax I'm sorry" she apologized looking the part too. If she hadn't of seen how deep the bite marks were she would've seen the humor in it but it looked as if the marks drew blood.

"Why? I love when you mark me too. Let's everyone know I'm off the market." Tara smiled genuinely at that before Jax stood up. "I should get going. Be ready in an hour" he stated before kissing her and taking his leave.

Once Jax left the house Tara was in desperate need of a shower. She let the lukewarm water fill her pores before washing away the lovemaking from last night as well as washing her hair. Slowly making her way into her bedroom, she pulled out her suit cases to see what she could work with today. Opting for her dark blue skin tight jeans along with a white plain tank top, she pulled on a matching pair of panties and bras before changing. Deciding to let her hair drip dry, she brushed it out.

-o0o-

"Ma. I got something to tell you. Can you meet me at this place in an hour?" Jax asked handing Gemma a paper with an address on it. He'd already showered and got ready for the day so he was smelling fresh and clean with his strong cologne and leather he wore.

"Sure baby. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'll see you soon" kissing her cheek, he crossed the short distance from the office to his bike before roaring it to life. He'd already given Clay the heads up about having Gemma meet him at the place and wanted Clay there too.

When he picked Tara up, he wasted no time pulling into the diner and getting the pre made order he called in for and heading back out again.

"What happened when I left the clubhouse?" Tara asked leaning into Jax's side after finishing her breakfast meal. They we're currently sitting at the only place where they could think back in high school. It was theirs and nobody else's.

"ATF bullshit. Feds are just showing whose got bigger dicks" that was obvious. Tara was fishing for more info but Jax kept hush about it knowing Tara was digging to see if Kohn was involved at all. He had high hopes for that mother fucker to die a slow death soon. For now, he was spending time with his old lady.

"As for you moving back babe" Jax began before Tara cut him off.

"I decided I'm not gonna make the move" Tara was silently adding _you can thank Gemma for that_ but she didn't want Jax to blame her for his family not moving back. So instead, she brought up the negatives with moving here. "If we move here then all sorts of problems will rise. I can't be half in half out with the club and trying to focus on being a doctor and a mother at the same time" inhaling softly she finished with "I don't think I'm ready for that yet. There's still Kohn to consider-"

"Don't worry about him Tara" wrapping his arms around her he sighed. "Your safe as far as Kohn is concerned" Tara pulled back as if she was shocked before she nodded.

"You didn't-" she hesitated.

"Like I said babe- don't worry about him. As for Gemma, I think she knows you're here. Didn't really use your name but I'm sure she was talking about you." Squeezing her a little tighter for his own sake, he kissed her crown before she spoke.

"I did see her actually. When I had lunch at the diner I saw Hale. She was quick to jump to conclusions and warned me off of you" Tara chuckled but at the same time she felt Jax tense.

"Hale was having lunch with you?" At hearing his jealousy streak coming out Tara looked over to him and rolled her eyes.

"Technically no. He was ordering and I'd already eaten but that's not the point. Gemma and I saw each other. Warned me off of you" she repeated. "And told me you had another old lady and was living the life" she joked causing Jax to smirk.

Pulling her down, he hovered over her and bit his bottom lip. "Only have eyes for one woman" Jax smirked lowering himself to place a kiss over Tara's tight lipped mouth. She stopped his advance by holding him back.

"That woman better be me Teller?" When he wrapped his hands around her wrists and pinned them above her head, he covered her body with his, parting her legs with his and gently laying over her.

"You damn right know it is Tara. I love you."

Crystal clear blue eyes met light emerald eyes. "I love you too Jackson." Wasting no time claiming her mouth, she deepened the kiss the moment he let go of her arms and ran her fingers through his hair.

"We better get going before I take you right here" Jax growled low enough into Tara's ears that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Such a class act Teller" pushing him up when he chuckled she rolled her eyes and stood up. "This isn't what you wanted to show me?" Jax smirked as a response which caused Tara to huff impatiently.

"Nah babe. And be prepared, I invited a few people around. You got your warning and I'll be there with you" Jax stated firmly. Somehow Tara had a feeling this had something to do with Gemma and she couldn't shake the feeling that it would get ugly soon but for now, she built herself up with knowing she had Jax which was all the strength she needed.

Once they were all packed up Jax and Tara were rolling back into town. An oddly familiar suburb in Charming started to jog Tara's memory before they were pulling into a U shaped driveway where a light brown two story house sat on the property. Jax parked below the front steps of the patio and helped Tara up just as a caddy was pulling in. Tara's breath caught in her throat hearing a few motorcycles tailing the car and kept her helmet on for safety and headed for the front steps but Jax stopped her.

Once the motorcycles had dismounted and the guys were walking towards them with Gemma Tara had a death grip on Jax's hand. He squeezed back in support before Gemma stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell is going on here Jax? Whose this gash and what the hell are we doing here?" Gemma asked looking at the woman who she couldn't see clearly from the shades that covered her eyes then to the flash looking modern house.

Jax turned blocking Gemma from seeing Tara and offered her a soft smile before taking her helmet off and brushing his fingers through her soft dark hair. Placing a kiss to her cheek he turned back and stepped aside for Gemma to glance at his girl. "For starters ma this ain't no gash. She has a name and its Tara. Get fucking used to seeing her around again too. And as for the house, I brought it for my old lady and our son for when they move back here" Jax stated simply when he pulled Tara into his side showing both his two brothers as well as Gemma to see that she wasn't going anywhere.

Gemma gasped in pure shock and looked to her husband who seemed like he was happy about the whole ordeal.

"Welcome back Tara. It would be nice seeing you round here again" Clay stated after everything Jax told him, he couldn't be more happier for his step son who deserved happiness in his life.

"Thanks Clay but I'm not moving back just yet" Tara replied accepting Clays hug as he closed the distance between them. Clay furrowed his brows confused but Tara silently told him she'd explain later. Tig came next wrapping her up instantly before Gemma was pulling him back.

"Tell me you didn't just say what I think you said" Gemma growled out.

"Define exactly what you think I said mom? The bit where I said Tara was my old lady or that we have a son together and that I brought this place for them?"

Gemma couldn't hide the shock in her face looking from Jax to Tara then back again.

"Or that you warned Tara off of me having no fucking idea why she was back in the first place and telling her I had a new old lady" Jax spat back.

The shock on Gemma's face was unbelievable which caused Tara to shrink back when she met Gemma's death glare.

"Don't get snappy with me Jackson Teller I am your mother and I will do everything I can to protect what is mine and if saving you from another heart break is going to do that then I will do exactly that" Gemma declared cold and hard. Jax flinched at her words and gripped Tara's hand in his before he forced Tara behind him.

"Leave the past out of this ma. Tara went away to become something and I'm proud of her. Yeah she broke my heart but she's fixed it again. She's given me more than I can ask for and I love her for that. If you can't accept her in my life then I don't see any reason for you to be here" he stated simply causing Gemma's eyes to bug out as her brows rose to her hairline.

Genuinely insulted by Jax she looked back to her husband for support before he stood back letting Jax have his say. When she didn't get it she turned back to her son only now putting all the pieces together.

The long runs out of town.

Spending Christmas away from his family.

Turning away all the free pussy at the clubhouse.

"You knew about this didn't you Clay" Gemma demanded stating the answer rather than questioning it.

She felt him move up behind her and place his hands on her hips before she shoved him back and looked to her son. "If that's what you want Jackson, fine but I get a say in what goes on in this family from now on. Do I make myself clear?" Gemma stated firmly looking to Tara who was about to speak but Jax cut in.

"Hell no. This is my family and I've been doing a good job taking care of them the past year and a bit. Abel is Tara's son and no one else's. She decides who and what happens to him. Do I make myself clear?" Jax replied with a slight edge to his tone.

A deadly silence grew between mother and son before Gemma looked pointedly to Tara. "You did this to him you gash. I knew you were nothing but trouble from the beginning but if you think keeping me from my son and grandson will help your case at winning his heart you got it another thing coming" Gemma firmly stated before turning on her heel.

Jax pulled Tara into his arms and watched as Gemma made her way around the driveway before her car was a mere blur. "I can see she still hates me" Tara chuckled but the joke was lost on the tip of her tongue.

"She loves you Tara. She was just as hurt as I was when you left us" Jax confessed kissing Tara's crown.

"That's true Tara. Everyone missed your face 'round the clubhouse. She will be throwing you a welcome back party sooner or later" Clay stated. Tara highly doubted that. In fact, she was sure if Gemma had her way, she wouldn't be apart of her sons life at all.

Turning in Jax's arms she inhaled his cologne before remembering what he had said about the house and pulled back. "Jax? What's this place?" Tara asked hesitantly.

Jax smirked and pulled Tara up with him on to the patio. He pulled a key from his kutte and pushed it into the large and well detailed front door before pushing it in. Stepping over the threshold he couldn't hide his grin when Tara gasped in shock.

"Oh my god. Jax-" Tara was at a loss of words. The foyer was a large and open area which lead places in every direction. Straight ahead was a hallway, next to that hallway was a grand staircase that lead upstairs then to the left, Tara could make out a large dining area and to the right she guessed was the lounge.

"There's two bedrooms downstairs and three more upstairs with a great view of the backyard" Jax stated pulling Tara in for a quick kiss.

"You trying to tell me something Teller?" Tara asked with a raised brow.

"You got me babe. When Abel turns three at least, I want to get you knocked up again" he grinned when Tara swatted his arm but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Figured we could turn one room into your office or something and if you said Leah's planning on moving back with you then she can have the other rooms. I like to keep my family close babe but this isn't me forcing you to come back after what you said earlier. I want you in San Fran until you finish."

Tara looked at Jax in stunned silence. How could she turn this down now? "Go check the house out."

He didn't see her for another twenty minutes and couldn't help but chuckle at the small squeals he heard escaping Tara's mouth every so often.

Tara had seen the large open lounge room along with the large modern kitchen with the huge island in the middle. The dining room looked like it could hold some of the biggest gatherings. Heading for the stairs, Tara looked in at every room loving just the feel of it. It was the same feeling she had with the house she was living in now.

Suddenly everything dawned on her. The house both here and in San Francisco. Tara was sure he would've put a mortgage down on this house which concerned her. Considering how many bedrooms and the newly renovated modern styled kitchen, she was sure this would cost them a fortune.

"Jax how did you pay for this? I mean- have you seen the size of this place. It's like a fucking palace" Tara stated.

"Don't worry about that babe. You like it don't you?" Tara wasn't satisfied with that answer but nodded slowly after a moment.

"As long as you don't use your earnings for the place and you let me help you out then I won't worry and I love it. Now you make it hard for me to not wanna move back."

Jax blew out a breath and wrapped Tara in his arms. "I make the last decision babe and I say you go back to San Francisco. Finish your residency then we can talk about you moving back okay?"

The past few hours had been a mixture of back and forth decisions. After the week long of being without Jax, she wanted to move back, then changing her mind again. Now after seeing the second house he brought for her and their son, she wanted to, but he drew a line in the sand now and she was most definitely heading back to San Fran.

"Yes. Okay."

-o0o-

Kohn was completely shitting himself. After the raid on the clubhouse yesterday then staking out outside Tara's fathers house, he couldn't help the hatred he felt towards Jax. Tara was his and he would make sure of that.

It didn't help when he went and brought an overly expensive house for Tara which had him curious about how he paid for the place.

"It won't be long now Tar-Tar. You'll be with me again."

 **AN. So Tara is definitely staying in San Francisco now. I felt as if she was becoming whiny with her mixed decisions and s*** but I draw the line there. She won't be moving back to Charming until she's done with her residency which I can't wait to write about. As for Gemma, I have plans for her and Tara which is gonna be juicy to write about. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN. I'm so very sorry for my lack of updates but when I recovered from being sick early last week, I got sick again with the flu which kicked me down a few pegs and I felt like complete shit but here's a great chapter for you all to enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

05 January 2008

Tara stayed with her father for the rest of her duration in Charming. She had re-introduced Zack to Jax whom from what she could tell, they were both trying to get along for her sake. Jax still couldn't let go of the shit her father did to Tara when they were in high school but he could see Zack was trying to make the effort after his recovery. Jax still hadn't warmed up to his father in law and he could guess that he never will. There were just those things in life that you couldn't ever let go of.

Tara however woke up that morning to an empty bed. She frowned slightly when she got up to see that the house was completely silent which meant Zack was at work. Fixing herself a coffee for the morning, she did her business in the bathroom then came back out to start on something to eat when she saw the cupboards were getting bare.

The first thing to do on her list today was to go shopping for food supplies then hope that Jax would be by for dinner. Sitting down at the table when she made herself some cereal, she slowly ate away at her breakfast not really having an appetite and threw the rest out. Taking a shower then getting ready for the day, she headed out to do the shopping.

Tara walked down each aisle casually throwing in food that looked appealing before making her way to the counter and paying. She was thankful that no one had noticed her or even paid her any attention but it wasn't until she had her food loaded in the back of her SUV and had pulled out that she saw someone tailing her. Every turn she took and lane change she made, the black sedan had made the same moves. When she pulled to a stop at a red light she noticed that the woman following her was the same woman she saw at TM when the raid with Kohn went down and inhaled sharply. Only choosing now to take the long way home, she swallowed hard noticing that the black sedan was still following her.

Reaching into her hand bag, she pulled out her phone and pressed Jax's name in her contacts before waiting and hoping that he would answer. Her hands gripped the steering wheel forcefully sending the blood from her hands and a good shade of white to replace it.

 _"_ _Babe? What's up?"_ Jax asked casually. She heard him inhale which was the tell tail sign that he was smoking but she was too far concentrated on the car following her to even give a shit about that.

"Jax someone's following me. I'm not sure who but I think it's one of the agents that raided the clubhouse. It looks a lot like her" Tara stated nervously trying to stop herself from making it obvious that she knew she was being followed.

 _"_ _Shit. Babe everything's okay. If she stops you, you know nothing about the club. I'll try and make it back tonight"_ Jax informed.

"Back tonight? Where are you and why didn't you tell me?" Tara asked. He had her attention now which was a good thing considering she was checking her rear view mirror every five seconds.

 _"_ _We had to make an unexpected run to Indian hills and I didn't want to wake you. Sorry babe"_ Jax apologized.

Tara sighed deeply and pulled into her driveway thankful that the black sedan had stopped following her. She cut the engine then pulled the phone to her ear. "It's okay I guess. I don't know if dad is gonna be home tonight anyways so it's just gonna be me" Tara said reminding herself that Zack had left her a message on her phone while she was shopping.

 _"_ _Okay. I'll try and make it back for sure then"_ he said with a knowing smirk. They hadn't had any sex since the first night almost five days ago now because of her cock blocking father. _"But until then you need to keep the doors locked and your phone on you at all times"_ Jax stated causing Tara to chuckle.

"Yes daddy, look I should let you go. I'll see you tonight maybe" Tara informed.

 _"_ _Maybe you could give me something to look forward too"_ Jax suggested mischievously causing Tara to think long and hard in a suggestive manner.

"Maybe if I keep my window open like I always do, you'll find something worth wanting" Tara said before hanging up leaving him on a small cliff. She went about unpacking then packing the food into their respectable places in the cupboards and fridge before sitting down and doing a bit of light reading on the few notes she had on her laptop about what she would be dealing with on a daily basis in a hospital.

When her phone went off a few hours later, she was surprised that it was her father telling her that he was going to be out of town for the next few days and in a joking manner stated that she should not throw any parties like she was a teenager. She chuckled at that before seeing it was going on eight later that night. Fixing herself a plate of spaghetti, she sat down turning the TV while pushing play on the movie she had in the console which was her all time favorite love story _The Titanic._

Some time throughout the movie that she was far too invested in, she heard an occasional banging at her front door but thought nothing of it. However she hadn't noticed the loud banging that occurred more often than it should've until it was too late. Tara looked up from the movie to see that someone had intentionally kicked in her front door but the worry of seeing it still on it's hinges wasn't what had Tara's attention. It was the man who stood a few feet away from her with a dying need of want. He stood in a stripped blue button up top that was tucked into a pair of black khakis pants with his belt hanging just over his hips with his silver hair in good condition. The bruising however was the sign of Jax having thrown him through a plated glass window.

"What are you doing here Josh? Jax already knows your stalking me it's just-"

"Shut up just shut the hell up, give me- I need just five goddamn minutes" Kohn yelled out in frustration slamming the door he came through closed and raked his hand over his head trying to sort some kind of plan out.

"Okay- five minutes. That's it" Tara replied waving her hands in front of her trying to stop his intentions of closing the distance between them.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Tar Tar but I couldn't let you go on knowing that your going to make the biggest mistake of your life" Kohn rasped.

"But you'll know soon enough" Josh smiled answering her previous question and flashing his teeth while pulling something from behind his back out. She feared it was a weapon he could use against her but sighed in relief when it was a manila folder he slowly waved around. Opening the contents, he sat down on the couch she had vacated and spread out a few of the images he'd taken onto the coffee table. "I took these just today" Kohn informed showing one taken at ten twenty this morning which depicted a few of the guys Tara had recognized shooting a few guns at a rival MC that she could make out as the Mayans.

Tara knew she was being tested in some way. "Okay? And what does the Sons of Anarchy have anything to do with me?" Tara asked simply. She sat down by the coffee table and opposite him with furrowed brows.

"You and Teller will never work Tara. I just want you to be sure who to choose. These men" Kohn said pointing down at a few of the other images he'd captured "They're dangerous. Do you honestly think you could let our son grow up in this life? A life full of violence?" Kohn asked but he didn't give her time to answer when he continued. "I'm not gonna let you destroy my sons life Tara. Or yours for that matter. Your coming home with me" Kohn growled out in more of a demand than anything else.

"The hell I fucking am and Abel who is MY son, is not yours. He is my fiance's thank you very much" Tara spat out raising her hand up and flashing her engagement ring in his face. She hated how this man could just kick her door open then force her to do anything with him and to even think of Abel as his son was even more sickening.

"What are you talking about Tar-Tar? Of course he is my son" Kohn stated dumbly with furrowed brows.

"No Josh, he isn't. We were never even together. The only thing I remember about being in your presence is having the sick feeling that you were in love with me. What gave you that impression anyways? I in no frame of mind sent any signals saying I was even remotely interested in you. But then again, your a control freak. I know it was you who raped me and I know it was you who took from my home back in Chicago. I got pregnant by your little joy feast but there was no way I could ever mother something that was made out of fear. You think I'd want something that you made all on your own? Something you forced upon me?" Tara asked but this time she didn't give him a chance to answer "I could never do that to a child of mine and I'm thankful that I didn't" Tara stated simply as she stood her ground with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Tara took a few steps back as Kohn slowly closed the distance between them. She could see his chest rising and falling and his fists closed tight together.

"You didn't give him a chance" Kohn growled out low that it sent shivers down Tara's back in a cold way. Before she even saw it coming, his hand flew out before him and connected with her face causing her to yell out in reflex with her hand flying to soothe the sensitive skin he made contact with. "And for that very reason, I'm gonna give you that very special gift" Kohn stated dead seriously. Tara gasped in shock and moved a short distance away from him but he was too fast having caught her hand and shoving her against the hard wall causing her to momentarily black out from the impact. Kohn caught her before she could tumble over and carried her to her bedroom where he laid her down gently and plugged in his iPod playing "I can't get used to losing you" by Andy Williams before he stripped out of his button up shirt.

Placing his gun on Tara's bedside table, he lit the candle inches from it and smiled hungrily over her body seeing as she was coming to.

Tara could see his intentions and preyed at this moment that Jax was at least a few miles from the house if he was honest with his words.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. From Kohn hovering desperately over her fragile body to Tara having the advantage using her seductive skills to woe Kohn then finally having the metal weapon in her hand and taking the safety off to pulling the trigger and shooting him straight in the stomach.

She could feel absolutely nothing at this point. All she craved was that someone was here to save her from the nightmare she'd just endured.

"You stupid bitch. Tara- call an ambulance. I'll bleed out" Kohn rasped out of breath as he fell back against the bedroom wall applying pressure to his gunshot wound Tara had inflicted on him.

Still aiming the gun at Kohn, Tara stopped the sick music from playing and reached for her phone that was charging by her doc and called Jax praying like hell that he was in Charming.

 _"You waiting up for me now babe?"_ Jax rasped softly.

"Jax, it's Kohn. Please come home." Tara cried out. That was enough to send Jax into a ticking tomb state.

Having a feeling that the warning he gave Kohn wasn't enough, Jax sped past the red lights he and his club had been sitting at riding full speed towards Tara's father's house. He made sure to check up and down the street for anything that was out of place but he saw nothing and kicked the stand on his bike down while cutting the engine and throwing his helmet to the ground before running towards the house. He could hear the guys pulling in behind him but he had a gut wrenching feeling that she was in more trouble and needed his attention more than the guys with an explanation.

Jax opened the door and immediately saw the dent in it. His blood started boiling at the sight of the damaged door. He saw her pacing before she flung into his arms.

"Holy shit-" he growled out seeing her holding a gun in one hand while her open cardigan that had lost a few buttons showed a bit of blood on her exposed skin.

"I couldn't stop him- I tried to talk to him Jax. He came in here more deluded than I thought" Tara cried out as she forced herself onto Jax. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into the crook of his neck.

"It's alright. Your safe now. Where is he?" Jax asked kissing Tara's crown.

"The bedroom" Tara answered.

"Give me that" Jax rasped reaching for Kohn's gun that Tara still had. He walked towards her bedroom and saw the sorry piece of shit attempting to stand.

"Oh shit" Kohn rasped out of breath while groaning out in pain. "You stupid bitch."

Tara pulled Jax back by the arm. "I didn't know what to do- I shot him. Jax, I had to- What do I do?What do I do? What do we do?" Tara asked out of fear along with guilt growing.

The look Jax was giving Tara told her there was only one thing left. "Go outside Tara. This shit won't take long. I'm just gonna have a few words with him" Jax rasped hoping to calm down. She could see he had no intentions of talking by the amount of anger she could just feel reflecting off of him.

"Nobody has the fucking nerve to touch what isn't there's. Especially if it belongs to me" Jax growled out forcing Tara to look at him. He hoped that with a reassuring smile, she would look the other way for a moment and forget what she would become a witness too.

With a single nod, Tara pulled Jax down to kiss her before breaking away and heading outside. Tara kept telling herself that this was for her. So she could live a free life without ever having to worry about someone stalking her again. She tried telling herself that this was what was best for herself and her son and it was.

Tara walked outside unfazed by the cool breeze that hit her bare skin and the guys who were crowding around her front yard standing inches from the only source of light from inside. She wasn't even aware that they had all arrived not long after Jax had.

"Tara? Is everything okay?" It was Tig's voice that asked the question. Tara could only nod as she sat down on the hard concrete step.

"I have no idea Tig" She whispered pulling her knees up to her chest.

Tara heard Clay giving out demands before she felt a warm blanket wrap around her along with those familiar arms. "Come on babe, I've got a few things packed in your bag. We'll stay at the clubhouse tonight before we figure out our next move" Jax rasped softly in her ears. The thought of knowing what happened in her house just moments ago still hadn't fazed Tara. Maybe he hadn't killed Kohn. Maybe he saved the kill for one of his brothers but Jax wasn't that type of man. She knew from in high school that no one could ever hurt her the way her father had and deep down she knew it was true. The common saying _I would kill for you_ now meant more than Tara ever thought possible.

 **AN. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I kind of threw in my own plot to this knowing how much of the same thing gets written along with watching the show but I tried to use their lines when I watched the episode where this takes place. I hope I did okay though and I'd really like to hear your thoughts so please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer is necessary in this chapter. I own nothing of SOA or the characters.

05 January- continued.

Jax watched a rather stoic Tara walking towards his motorcycle and reaching for his helmet unfazed about what had just happened. He couldn't help but feel this was some turning point in their relationship. For the good or bad? He had no idea.

Jax was pulled suddenly from his gaze by a hard hand hitting his back causing him to jump still on edge about what happened only moments ago.

"What the hell happened in there VP?" Clay asked. He too hadn't pulled his eyes from the silhouette of Tara's shadow as she stood nervously by Jax's Harley.

"I'll explain later. I gotta get her back to the clubhouse" Jax answered before looking back to the house.

"Yeah you better. Get out of here. I'll get the prospects to clean this shit up." A single nod from Jax had Clay looking towards Tara's father's house before he pulled Jax in for a bro hug which ended just as soon as it started.

"Let's go babe" Jax rasped softly, placing his hand on her hip. He moved to straddle his motorcycle then waited for her to hop on behind him before he roared his engine to life.

Jax didn't know what it was but Tara seemed to be hanging onto him like her life depended on him. Every turn he made, she would squeeze him with bruising force that it almost made him regret his actions back at Zack's house.

Almost.

Once they arrived at the clubhouse, he dismounted his Harley waiting for her to make the next move. When she didn't he slowly leaned into her embrace while running his fingertips up and down her thighs.

"Your safe here Tara. Come on babe, hop off." Her grip on him tightened for a brief second before she pulled out and got off with him hopping off too. He pulled the duffel bag he'd packed with her shit and wrapped his arms protectively around her as he lead her across the lot and into the clubhouse passing the bar and pool tables along with the crow eaters who were eyeing the prince and his piece of meat for the night. When they were behind the safety walls of his dorm room Tara couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"This place hasn't changed at all" Tara stated simply as she headed for the connected bathroom and stripped out of the clothes she threw on. It still amazed her that she knew where things were. She turned on the shower letting it warm up for a moment before she stripped out of her panties and got in. Letting the lukewarm water wash away the nightmare of tonight, she stood under the faucet hating at this moment that the water pressure was still the same. She let the what if's get to her before she broke down sobbing like a complete mess in the shower. Hearing Jax move around in the shower, she looked up thankful that the water still pouring over her mixed with her tears.

Jax sighed feeling how Tara looked and offered his hand out for her to take. Jax held Tara up as she cuddled into him, peppering soft lingering kisses over her exposed shoulder. Tara slowly pulled away gazing up into Jax's soft blue eyes before she let her emotions take full control. She poured her soul into their kiss needing to reassure herself that she still had some humanity left before he was picking her up by her ass and holding her against the wall as her legs locked around his waist.

He let his hands ghost over her torso while she reached for his growing member. "Take the pain away Jax" she heavily stated. Their eyes stayed locked on one another while both his hands cupped her face pulling her in for another lingering kiss. Tara clutched onto Jax's shoulder while she slowly teased herself with the tip of his shaft before he swiftly took control and thrust hard and fast into her causing them both to gasp at the feel. "Don't stop baby" she murmured into his ear.

As their eyes held their own conversation, Jax attacked her bare skin while holding her up and thrusting into her. Small moans of pleasure poured from the tip of Tara's mouth.

"Shit babe, you feel so good" Jax growled holding her ass up as he kept up with his thrusts. He could feel her climax approaching fast and bite softly down on her shoulder while his hand moved from its place at her hips to massage her bundle of joy. "Cum for me Tara" he rasped out. Tara wrapped her arms around Jax's neck running her hand through his disheveled hair while she let her climax overtake her which in return had him coming a lot sooner than he intended. "Shit" he rasped throwing his mouth over hers while he held her up from putting her back down knowing her legs would feel like Jell-o after her rippling orgasm.

"Feel a little better?" Jax chuckled softly.

"I'm not done with you just yet" Tara giggled as Jax ran his hand up and down her back. His rumbling told her all she needed to know. "But it's cold and don't really feel like getting sick."

Jax chuckled low and reached for one towel wrapping her in it and drying her off.

"I can dry myself you know" Tara chuckled softly.

"I know but I do it much better" he grinned drawing his bottom lip in and flashing his smirk up at her. Tara couldn't help but to swat at his hands when he reached between her legs.

Tara drawled into his hand letting out a soft sigh as he found her core. She tried moving out of his reach but he pulled her forward picking her up again by her ass before carrying her into his dorm room and throwing her on his bed. He eyed her up and down while she swayed her legs from left to right waiting for his intentions. He hovered over her still wet body peppering kisses over her face before slowly making his way down to her inner core. He grabbed both her legs and hooked them over his broad shoulders before devouring in her sex.

-o0o-

"What happens now Jax?" After a few rounds of rough sex in the sheets, she finally asked the question that had been plaguing her mind. She looked up to meet Jax's furrowed brows. He knew what she meant by that but he wasn't so sure himself. He'd never killed like that before. "What have we done?"

"When Kohn showed up in Charming he knew this could only end one of two ways. Either him dead or you dead. It ended the right way." Jax rasped low. Tara scoffed as he laid gripping her so tight that she could hardly breath but she found comfort in his hold which was what she needed right now.

"Maybe I came back here knowing the same thing. But this was the only place I felt safe" Tara stated hesitantly as she cast her eyes back up to Jax.

"It was survival. You did what you had to do. We both know I'm the main reason why you came back" Jax tried joking to which she chuckled at before he continued "but I'm glad you did come back. Had you been in San Fran and called me, I would be kicking myself now because we wouldn't of gotten over our lame ass fight and you would've been-" Jax inhaled deeply trying desperately to stop himself from thinking about the what ifs. Silence filled the room for a few moments before he spoke up again. "It was survival. You did what you had to do."

"Is that how this works? You make up your own moral code for everything?" Tara asked as she rested her head back down over his chest softly ghosting her hands up and down his torso. Tara felt Jax's grip tighten around her before he inhaled in her shampoo.

"I've never killed anyone like that before Tara. I don't know what the code is" Jax rasped hesitantly.

Tara gasped in shock as she peered back up at him "I'm sorry."

"I've been waking up everyday since you returned… With a sick feeling, wondering who was gonna die today. And it scares the shit out of me. And then I woke up this morning and it was gone- I think that scares me more" Jax confessed. They locked eyes for a long moment and Tara could see just how much this was beginning to affect Jax so she pulled her arm from his torso and ran her hand over his scruff.

"Hey, your in shock-"

Jax scoffed pulling his head out of her hold slightly. "I don't think anything could shock me anymore."

"What do you want me to do? How can I help you?" Tara pleaded trying to ignore the rejection from him.

Jax turned his gaze back to her and inhaled deeply before cupping her face and pulling her in for another kiss. When he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, he rasped softly "don't go anywhere."

"We have a son together baby. Even if you wanted me gone, there's no way I could ever leave you again" Tara stated matter of factly as she pulled herself up and draped her leg over Jax's torso and pulled herself over his body before closing the few inches of their mouths together in a soft but lingering kiss that soon heated by his hot lips against hers. "I'm in this for the long haul Jackson" Tara rasped holding herself up with her right hand and pulling her left hand up and flashing it in front of him. Clouded blue eyes met worried green but they found comfort as they gazed over her engagement ring.

Both becoming one, he flipped her over before claiming her once again.

The next morning Tara woke up with a slight chill to her body. She slowly rose from her sleeping position to take in her surroundings before it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

Josh breaking into her father's house.

Josh being a little too forceful with wanting to speak with her.

To his death bed.

Tara didn't even want to think about where it was exactly that Jax had killed. The thought of knowing he did that for her was slowly coming around. She could live with this.

The sudden movement from her right side pulled Tara from her thoughts realizing why she'd woken in the first place. She shivered as a light breeze passed her and looked around the dorm room. A small chuckle escaped her mouth as Jax moved around sleepily on his back with one arm moving over his torso and the other coming up from under her pillow while a single layer of the sheet covered the lower half of hers and Jax's anatomy. The blankets had long since made its own bed at the end of the bed. She slowly reached for them so as not to wake Jax but failed miserably when she winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Jax asked jolting awake when he heard Tara shriek.

"Nothing. I'm just cold and need to pee now so go back to sleep" Tara answered with a soft smile as he placed a kiss to his forehead. Jax wasn't at all convinced and sat up watching as Tara reached for his discarded shirt and pulled it over her head before heading into the bathroom.

Once Tara was finished doing her thing he had already lit up a cigarette and was leaning against the headboard when she came back in leaning against the doorframe nervously.

"That's a good look for you" he said smirking.

"You think?" Tara replied looking down at his dark blue SAMCRO shirt she wore. His grin grew bigger as he patted her side of the bed.

Tara sighed softly and pulled the blankets back up onto the bed before she crawled in with him and curled into his open arms resting her head over his chest.

Jax felt content with having Tara in his arms. He knew by the way she walked both in and out of the bathroom that he'd given it to her a little too rough last night and into the early hours of the morning but his girl was a champ in bed. Knowing exactly what to say and how to do it was the reason why Tara and only Tara had his heart. The sex was just more than what it was with crow eaters and sweet buts and although he'd been rough with her, he also showed his softer and loving side towards her.

AN. So the next chapter is going to be a time jump and because the main focus is on Tara and Jax, it may be a little confusing to see why Happy is in the picture in the next chapter. If anyone is curious as to how he ends back up in Leah's life I've already gone and uploaded the beginning of how that happens. BTW the story is called Effortless Chance


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

Here is the next update everyonw. As mentioned in the previous chapter, this is a time jump.

Six months later.

Ever since the Kohn situation Tara had worked her ass of when she resumed her residency at San Fran General. She kept her mind trained on solely three things. Being mom, completing her residency and helping her dying father.

Tara was growing nervous as they inched closer and closer to Charming cemetery. It had been a tough six months for her. Between juggling her residency at San Fran General and traveling back and forth to Charming to help her father who was dying of terminal cancer, she was running on fumes.

 _A few months ago while she was working a double and assisting on a patients surgery that was a success, she wrote up her report and analyzed what she was supposed to before filling the report in the nurses station. It was early morning when she made it out of San Fran general. Her feet were beginning to ache and she was growing tired with every step she took that she hadn't realized her father was calling out for her._

 _She looked up from the ground to see the chemotherapy unit then her father standing with his hands in his pockets squirming in his place._

 _"Dad? What are you doing here?" Tara asked as she gripped the strap of her side bag._

 _"I uh- do you think we can talk later?" Zack asked nervously as he tried to stop himself from tumbling over but Tara stopped him when she reached out for him._

 _"I don't think we can talk later dad. What's going on?" Tara got the answer she was fishing for when a male doctor called her fathers name. She looked up to the doctor then back to her father in shock. "You've got cancer don't you?" Tara stated rather than questioned._

 _"Tiara" Zack called as Tara stood in shock and took a few steps back._

 _"How long have you known?" Tara asked after trying to gather her thoughts._

 _"A few months. I decided not to go through with the procedures."_

 _"Because you're a high believer in going out the way you came in right?" She scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you have something to live for? No. All you ever thought of was yourself you selfish man" Tara snapped. She stormed out of the ward making her way out of the hospital where she took a few calming breaths._

 _They'd been corresponding with each other since she went back to Charming after the Kohn situation and he'd never brought it up. Not once._

 _At first Tara was furious with her father who wasn't at all the father he was meant to be but then she remembered how she felt when her mother died of breast cancer when she was nine and all those hidden feelings came crawling back._

 _When she confided in him, he spilt the beans telling her why he hid the cancer and wanted to without the added stress and pain. He didn't feel like wasting a lot of money on himself because deep down he knew he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve the extra time when in reality he was lonely and had no family. He was diagnosed with stage 4 lung cancer a month before Tara popped back into his life._

 _But that was before Tara walked back into his life. By then it was too late to begin chemo. The cancer had already spread through most of his body and he was dying a lot sooner than he thought._

 _Zack was still the man that made her cry more times than she cares to admit. He was still the man who not only emotionally abused her but also physically._

 _But being a strong willed mother who wanted to raise her son and any future children with high family morals- would stand by her father's bed no matter what damage he caused in her life because she loved him. The fact of the matter was that she grew to love the man he was now. The father she had grown to love._

 _Zack's last dying wish was to see Tara succeed in life. She'd not only built a family for herself but she built a career based on her childhood dream. Even though he knew he was a shit father and never encouraged her- laid hands on her far too many times that it embarrassed him in the least and did the most careless shit in his lifetime with her- he never faulted how much he loved her._

So here she sat now safely tucked under her fiancé's arm as he bounced their giggling son on his lap as the minister finished up her father's funeral.

Zack Knowles had died surrounded by his only daughter and her family. His family. A man he once hated but grew to love over the short months Jax had cared for him at Tara's request. A man he now called son and a grandson that he was proud to have met.

His funeral was fast, short and sweet considering very few people showed up. A few locals and members from his AA support group offered their condolences and support. SAMCRO even made an appearance needing to stand by their Vice Presidents old lady in her time of need.

"Babe?" Jax asked nudging Tara from her silent thoughts.

"Hm?" She answered as she faced him with soft eyes.

"Everyone's gone now. We should head out" Jax said as he stood with Abel and offered her his hand.

Tara inhaled deeply and placed her hand in his. She stood paying her respects to both her parents. "I know you weren't always the best father and I tried like hell to be the best daughter for you but there was honestly nothing I could compare myself to. I just hope these past few months of us getting to know each other again was all you ever wanted and needed." Tara gripped Jax's hand when he tried pulling away and looked up to him with pleading eyes to stay by her side. When he offered her his loving smile she turned to face her mother.

Reading over the headstone she smiled sadly. "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to come see you mama but I've done everything I set out to do. I'm a registered doctor now specializing in neonatal. I love my job" Abel broke her focus when he pulled her hair causing Tara to chuckle softly. "And I love the family I've created with the man who's had my heart since we were sixteen" she glanced up at him and placed a kiss to his scruff before looking back to her mother. "I want you to look after him up there. I don't even want to think about what your gonna do to him when you lay eyes on him but just know if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the woman I am today."

Jax couldn't help but pull Tara into his side as she expressed her final feelings. They stood in silence a few moments longer before Tara cleared her throat.

"Let's get going. He's starting to get a little rowdy" Tara stated as she pulled Abel into her arms.

When they arrived in their new driveway, Jax got Abel out then handed him to Tara so he could get the diaper bag.

"You sure Leah's okay with staying by herself?"

"Yeah. She started getting used to it when I started staying here on my nights off and besides, it's not like she gets surprise visits from a certain someone now is it?" Tara stated raising a brow at her question.

"Guess your right. She was always independent" Jax unlocked the door to their new house and allowed Tara inside first. "What?" He asked when she stood frozen to her spot a few steps inside. "Something wrong?" Jax asked.

Tara inhaled the smell of new funk true, Cologne from the guys and the scent of her new house and smiled softly. "We're home" Tara declared with a warm loving smile that Jax met with a smirk as he wrapped his arm around her front resting his chin on her shoulder as Abel cooed happily.

"We are" he rasped and brushed his lips over her exposed neck causing her to giggle from his scruff.

Over the last month Tara had decided to leave Leah with everything in the home they shared since she was doing well with her job and didn't want to up and leave so she purchased pretty much a whole bunch of furniture for the house Jax brought for them and had movers move everything inside while she spent as much spare time caring for her father and had Jax get the guys onto making sure the house was ready for when his family made the move back to Charming.

"You hungry?" Jax asked looking into the fridge to see it bare.

"Why? You planning on cooking for me?" Tara asked with raised brows trying to hide a grin.

"Yeah cause I'm Martha Stewart" Jax joked causing Tara to break out into a laugh. He watched as Tara's beautiful smile lit up her face and he couldn't help but fall in love a little more.

"What?" She asked calming down some.

"I've missed that smile of yours" Jax answered as he drew in his bottom lip and made his way around the island in their kitchen. Tara rested Abel on her hip as Jax pulled them both into his arms.

"Yeah I guess I've kind of been neglecting you" Tara stated softly as she wrapped her free arm around Jax again. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me babe-"

"Yes I do. I know you've always hated Zack for the shit he did to me back in high school but you checked up on him when you could. You made sure someone was there when I couldn't be-"

"Don't worry about it babe. I'll do anything for you. You already know that" Jax declared simply referring to the time he killed for her and everything in between. He placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Do you have to head out?" Tara asked hoping his answer would be no.

"Nah. Clay gave me tomorrow off too so we can settle into the house. Why? Got something big planned for me?" He asked with a mischievous grin as he drew in his bottom lip.

"Hm- maybe. I was thinking we could christen the bedroom then see where the night leads us" Tara answered.

"Should've taken Gemma up on her offer to baby sit" Jax growled low.

Over the six months Gemma had made it her life's mission to storm in and take control of her sons life which unfortunately included stomping on Tara's.

 _Flashback._

 _A loud banging on the door had Tara growling to herself. She was just trying to get Elijah down when he started screaming his lungs off which then set his twin sister and Abel off too. It was her night in tonight cause Leah was pulling her night shift at the hospital so she was at home by herself._

 _"I'm coming" Tara snapped after she placed Elijah in his pack and play. She was quick to whip the door open and met a fuming Gemma who barged inside her house. "What the hell? What are you doing here Gemma?"_

 _"You can't open the door the first time I knock then that's what you receive sweetheart" Gemma spat as she turned to face Tara._

 _"Well now thanks to your obnoxious knock I have three crying babies wide awake from just being put down" Tara snapped. "I'm sorry if I'm being blunt but get the hell out. Your obviously upset about something which right now I don't give a shit about so please, do us all a favor and leave" Tara snapped back leaving the door wide open and gesturing for Gemma to leave._

 _Gemma raised a brow but made no attempt to move as she heard the crying babies in a near by room and sighed with slight regret._

 _"Sorry. I guess I was still a little angry about this whole ordeal. Need help?" Gemma offered as she pulled her hand bag from her arm._

 _"Well seeing as I just tried kicking you out and your not taking the hint I guess you could help" Tara stated sighing heavily as she made her way into the lounge with Gemma following._

 _"Tell me I didn't just step into a parallel universe" Gemma asked looking at the two extra babies in the house. If she had she didn't get the memo then._

 _"You didn't. These are my friends twin son and daughter Elijah and Nora and this one is mine and Jax's son Abel" Tara said. She scooped Abel but was hesitant to hand Abel to his grandmother when she held her hands out for him._

 _"What? Can't I hold my own grandson seeing as you kept him from me" Gemma snapped causing Tara to put Abel back down and pull Gemma into the kitchen._

 _"Listen Gemma, I've had a rough night trying to put them down. Elijah's starting to teethe and is keeping me up and on top of that with everything my fathers going through I don't need your bitchy attitude coming in here and demanding shit from me. If you want to be a grandmother then I suggest you cut your attitude cause I'm running on fumes. Do I make myself clear?" Tara didn't know she was yelling until she heard the ringing in her ear and sighed in defeat when she heard the babies crying out a little louder._

 _"Got it darlin. I'll start on three bottles then. Do you have a hard toy for the kid or something? That's what I used on Jax and Thomas."_

 _"Yeah I do and he's got a name. Elijah and if you forgot hers then it's Nora" Tara cleared up before turning her back on Gemma to console the babies._

 _End of flashback._

From that moment on Gemma allowed Tara to be mom while she sat back and watched as grandma. Gemma found herself visiting more often which was good for both herself and Tara where they started building that mother daughter relationship that was broken long ago.

Tara was far from trusting Gemma still knowing she could change like the weather but maybe she could let Gemma baby sit this one night so she could spend time with her man.

"Call her baby. She's been hinting to take Abel to give me a break and I could really use it tonight" Tara stated more drained out that she thought suddenly.

"Really?" Jax asked with a hint of surprise and hope in his voice.

"Yeah. Hurry before I change my mind though."

Jax made quick work to ask Gemma if she could have Abel and wasn't surprised when she sad she would be on her way. He had Abel's overnight bag packed and ready to go before Gemma arrived.

"Thanks baby. How's your old lady holding up?" Gemma asked as as he carried his son out in his car seat along with his overnight bag.

"That's a first!" Jax stated stunned.

"What? I guess she's growing on me" Gemma said with a shrug of her shoulders as she opened her door for Jax to place Abel inside.

"Yeah I bet" Jax smirked as he kissed Gemma on the cheek. "She's a bit tired from today. I don't think his passing has hit her just yet" Jax said softly. He placed a kiss to his sons forehead and smirked. "Be good for grandma son."

"I'll bring him back in the afternoon. Give you both some time to relax and shit" Gemma stated as Jax kissed her cheek.

"Thanks ma."

-o0o-

Tara passed out on the bed as soon as her head hit the pillow. She didn't even have her boots and pants off when Jax spotted her passed out on the bed and grinned tiredly as he wiped a hand over his face. He moved around closer to her and pulled her boots off then flipped her over gently to take off her black jacket and unbuttoned her blouse. When he stripped her out of her clothing, he got her under the covers and placed a soft kiss to her temple before ridding himself of his own clothes and hopping in behind her.

It was far too early to be heading off to bed, especially for the Vice President of SAMCRO seeing as he had no set bed time but the feeling of just needing to be with Tara in her hour of need had him pulling her into his strong arms and holding her in the comfortable silence that he fell asleep to not long after.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. I'm sorry about the lack in updates but here is a filler to hopefully keep everyone interested. A little smut by the way. Please read and review.**

Tara moaned sweetly as his hands roamed her body forming a delicious sensation between her thighs. "What are you doing?" Tara asked as she fluttered her eyes open seeing it was barely sunrise which had her confused causing Jax to grin as he hovered over her.

"What does it look like?" He asked as he firmly held her arms above her head and lathered kisses along her jaw, slowly making his way across her shoulder blade as she relished in his rough sensation.

"Don't stop" Tara rasped, sleep still heavy in her voice. When he released her hands she pulled them to her side and slowly raked her hands up his torso before finding her resting spot around his neck. Jax smirked as Tara murmured softly in his ear and pulled him back to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. What's the time?"

"Early still. Just felt like you needed to wake up and keep me company" he grinned as he pushed his growing member into her thigh. Tara couldn't help but squeal softly and pull him into her.

Deepening the kiss, Jax laced an arm under her lower back, not being able to get her close enough to him, as her nails dug lightly into his shoulder.

Pulling away for a moment, Jax rested his forehead against hers, feeling her nails lightly scrape down his shoulders, to his sides, and then felt one hand head towards his stomach, and then breathed out when her small hand reached his hard member and began to slowly stroke him through his boxers.

Jax let out a small growl, closing his eyes at the feeling of Tara's hand on him, and then cupped the side of her neck, and crashed his lips on hers with hunger.

Letting go of the side of her neck, his large hand trailed down her chest to the hem of her shirt, slipping his hand under the material, and making a bee line straight for her breast and began kneading them, then moved to the other one, and plucked at her hardened nipple.

Jax growled, feeling himself rock hard under Tara's touch and pulled back long enough to help the brunette up, and quickly pulled off her shirt, exposing her chest, and flat stomach, and pushed her back lightly, and then hovered on her body some, and took a nipple into his mouth, while the other hand slide down her side to her hip, and then disappeared into her panties.

Jax smirked when Tara's breath hitched in her throat, and felt how incredibly wet she was for him, causing him to run a finger up and down her silk folds before pushing a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp lightly. He began to slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, causing her head to arch back lightly, as his lips trailed across her neck and collar bone, then landed on her lips, with his tongue crashing against hers.

"Baby" Tara moaned full of lust and desire.

Feeling her walls start to tighten around his fingers, Jax pulled them out, and moved to sit up for a split second, and reached for her lace panties and ripped them off of her, and then pushed his boxers down some to expose his thick member, as he settled between her legs, then moved to hover over her.

"Please Jax..." Tara whispered after he silently asked her if she wanted to continue, "Please..." Tara moaned as she felt his hard member sliding between her folds.

Jax breathed out at the sensation, and locked his lips with hers as he reached down to guide himself into her, causing him to pull his mouth away from hers to hear the moan that escaped her lips.

"Oh God!" Tara cried out softly, causing Jax to clench his jaw together at the tightness that surrounded him as he bottomed out.

The sensation had given him goosebumps, causing him to stay completely still for a few moments, allowing them both to adjust, before he began moving slowly.

Jax had taken his time with the woman underneath him, knowing that if he had went as fast as he wanted, he wouldn't last, and he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

"So beautiful..." Jax rasped against her skin, nipping lightly at the flesh as he slowly thrusted as deep as he could into her, sweat slowly forming on their bodies, allowing their skin to lightly smack.

"Oh Jax" Tara moaned, her hands feeling his back muscles ripple under her touch, his rock hard length making her feel completely full, as his plump lips and scruff danced across her skin, "Feel so good..." Tara murmured, trying to catch her breath from the impact.

"Cum for me baby..." Jax rasped into her ear, feeling her walls begin to tighten around his member.

Tara could tell when his breath hitched that he was trying to hold off and dug her nails into him a little harder.

"Cum with me baby" Tara rasped.

Jax wasn't fully prepared for Tara to reach her climax, as he picked up the pace slightly, but still going slow and as deep as possible, he felt the brunette lock her arms around his back, clinging to him as she moaned out his name, causing him to lose all sense of control, and wrapped his arms around her reaching his climax, spilling himself inside of her with an animalistic moan escaping his mouth.

"Shit babe" Jax rasped out of breath when he rolled over and let her wrap herself around him. "That was-"

"Well worth the wait- tell me about it" Tara let out a soft laugh as she placed a soft kiss over his Abel tattoo. Jax grinned and laid content with his old lady in his arms and let her fall back to sleep and followed not long after.

It wasn't until Jax woke up a few hours later feeling Tara's side of the bed cold that he noticed she wasn't lying in bed. He furrowed his brows coming to and checked to see the time was going on lunch. He smirked to himself and got up to find Tara changing around Abel's nursery.

"Babe?" He questioned after watching her for a few minutes against the doorframe.

"Hm?" She asked when he caught his attention. She bit the inside of her cheek as she stepped away from the crib she'd just moved from one side of the room to the other. "I was just moving it slightly."

"Yeah right. Everything's been moved" he stated trying to act serious as he pulled Tara into his arms. "But it's alright I guess. You just gotta make it upto me now" he pouted pulling his lip out before Tara swatted his arm.

"Your just as bad as your son you know that right?" She grinned up at him before he shut her up with his mouth.

"I love you Tara" he rasped softly when he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too baby." Tara reached for his hand and made her way back into their room before attacking him once again.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN. Hey guys. I'm so sorry for the lack of updating and all the excuses but a few weeks ago now my uncle died and it wasn't all that pretty then studies was just as bad *ugh so that lead me to exhaustion. Anyway enough of my small rant, here's the next update.**

 **Also, as I mentioned last week in my other stories I'll try and start to update once a week with each *or at least one of my stories.**

 **Thanks for all of your guys support and kind PM's. They help me with motivation a lot.**

Two days had passed since Zack Knowles unfortunate death. Tara had taken to sleeping in the arms of her old man and son ever since. She wasn't that all close to her father ever since her mother died when she was nine but spending the past six month with him, getting to know him and even opening her heart up again to him was something she'd cherish forever.

No matter how bad she wanted him to feel about how he raised her- through the good times and the bad, she couldn't find it in her; not even the most purest part of her heart- to hate him. He was after all, the man who'd given her life.

"Babe?" Jax rasped. Coming back from inside with a frown, Tara's agitation towards him almost doubled.

She knew it was just a matter of time before Jax got called away on club business but she didn't think soon literally meant now. There was just no telling with the club. He'd just gotten off the phone arguing his case with Clay about not going on the latest run for Tara's sake but he'd lost the losing battle to begin with.

"Just don't Jax. I understand. Spend what little time you have left with us with Abel" Tara stated, handing their son over to him, Jax watched as she made her way into their bedroom and sighed deeply.

"And it's only been a few days buddy" Jax rasped referring to Tara and Abel being in Charming. He stopped short in the middle of the doorway when he heard Tara's sniffling. "Babe!" He stepped into their bedroom hesitantly placing Abel on his hip as he did so. "You know I-"

"Save your excuses Jax. I'll be fine" Tara smiled sadly, wiping away her tears, she made her way into the bathroom hoping Jax wouldn't follow her in there. She heard him sigh deeply on the other side and heard him make his way downstairs so she took that time to crawl back into their bedroom and curl up on the bed.

Jax had given Tara an hour to herself in hopes that she would calm down some before he could explain but he never got the chance when Tara came downstairs with two duffel bags and Abel's diaper bag.

His eyes grew twice the size and he stood almost waking a sleeping Abel on the couch beside him up. Patting Abel lightly when he stirred, Jax watched as Tara made her way out of the house.

"Where are you going?" He demanded stopping Tara from entering the house again. He pushed her out gently and closed the door behind them before crossing his arms over his chest.

With a heavy sigh, Tara ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "Back home seeing as you aren't gonna be here, what's the point in staying?"

Jax looked like she'd just pulled his heart from his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing look- you did know that I only came back for my father's funeral."

Again, Jax saw that as a slap in the face and backed away from her. "Fine" Jax scoffed. "Do what you want. You always do anyway just know that I tried my best to plead my case with Clay. I'm going inside to see my son" Jax turned on his heel heading inside to kiss his son goodbye. "Jesus buddy, your ma's a piece of work isn't she?" Jax smiled softly once Abel was in his arms, he smeared his face into his kutte and placed gentle kisses to the side of his face. "I love you buddy."

He placed Abel back down and brushed his hair from his face making sure he wouldn't wake up in the process and made his way back inside stopping when he saw Tara squirming in the doorway.

"Jax I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it babe" he scoffed. "I should be back within a week. If not then later."

Tara kept her mouth shut wanting so badly to say something. Instead, all that came out was "be safe please and call me when you get wherever you arrive." She pulled him in for a hug and managed to hold her tears at bay as Jax encased her too. "I love you."

"Love you too."

-o0o-

When Tara made it home later in the afternoon, it was too easy to put Abel down for the night. She'd unloaded her SUV and made quick work unpacking before her exhaustion got the better of her and she ended up falling asleep on her bed with her boots still on.

Leah stopped in to check on her friend and chuckled to herself before lending Tara a hand with taking off her boots, jacket and then tucking her into bed and turning the lights out behind her.

Leah had heard over Tara's mumbling to herself that Jax had gone on a run leaving her and Abel alone after the death of Zack. Leah could relate to that. She hated how Happy always did that but she knew it came with the part of being an old lady. She checked on Abel and the twins before heading off to bed herself.

Tara had no idea what the time was when her phone going off woke her up that night. She reached out for the annoying device not bothering to look at the caller ID knowing it was most likely Jax and instead answered it after clearing her throat. "Hello?"

-o0o-

Jax was nursing his second beer for the evening while strippers and sweetbuts surrounded him. The music was booming as the Reno chapter showed great hospitality to the mother charter. Part of him was pissed that he had to make the run knowing his old lady was dealing with the loss of her father which then in turn forced a grumpy Jax to lash out at the guys. Clay inparticular but he knew when to cut the attitude.

He glanced around the occupied clubhouse noticing most of his guys were receiving the same attention then his eyes stopped at Clay who was being lead in the direction of the dorms with a scrawny looking thing and that's when he sighed deeply. Road pussy was that but it didn't help that Clay was his mother's husband.

Gemma wasn't ever clueless to her husband's lose dick, she just chose to look the other way while Tara wouldn't accept that at all. A smirk crossed his face when he thought of his devoted old lady whose voice he needed to hear right now so he pushed back the sweet buts and strippers giving him lap dances and made his way to his dorm for the night. After stripping out of his clothes, he sprawled across the bed and reached for his personal phone before placing the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"Did I wake you?" Jax rasped deeply.

"Yeah. What's the time?" Tara rasped as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Only nine. Tough day?"

"Not really. Just not in the mood to do shit. What's going on?" Tara pulled herself up into a sitting position as Jax answered.

"Wanted to hear your voice and make sure you made it home safe. We're staying in Reno for the night. Don't know when the next time I'll be able to call. Wanted to hear your voice before I turn in."

Tara smiled softly hearing the music in the background. Part of her felt relieved that he had called. Her insecurities were coming back and she was having a hard time trusting Jax after their minor argument earlier. "Well I'm honored. We made it home though. Abel was fast asleep."

"What about you? You doing okay?"

"As best as I can. I'm gonna start working on tying things down here and applying for a residents position at St Thomas so hopefully we'll be in Charming before the end of the month." Jax sighed in relief hearing Tara's confession. A smile graced his face.

"Good. That's real good babe."

They kept to the simple conversation flow with Tara apologizing for being a bitch and Jax being an asshole until Jax heard Tara yawn for the tenth time and called it a night sharing their love for one another along with telling Tara to call if she needed anything or if she wanted to talk, not that she already knew that.

 **AN. I intended this chapter to be extra long for the sake of keeping you all hanging but the cut off line was a small time jump so if I should get at least ten reviews (If there are still interested readers out there that is) then I'll update the next chapter then. Thanks XOX**


	22. Chapter 22

It was late. The guys were all tired from the week long relay run up to Tacoma. All anyone really wanted to do was relax with a beer in hand and some easy pussy for entertainment.

All Jax wanted to do was run straight through to San Francisco to be with his old lady and son but Clay, as always ruined his plans of anything and was adamant that they have church which Jax was less than thrilled about that.

Church flew by after an hour before he bolted it out of the chapel only to be stopped by his mother who was welcoming home her boys. As bad as he tried to bypass her, she caught his blonde hair from the rest of the guys and called out to him.

"You look like your on a mission. Where are you headed to?" Gemma asked stopping her son mid walk towards the door of the clubhouse.

"To see my family mom. I haven't seen Tara in a week."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "It's only been a week Jax. I don't think your dick will drop just yet. Stay and have a beer" Gemma stated causing Jax to tense his jaw.

"I'd rather not the way you talk about her, and me. She just lost her dad Ma and I couldn't be there for her" he growled out causing Gemma to stop what she initially wanted to say. "So don't start with me mom. I'll see you in the morning." Jax was out of the clubhouse and on his Harley before Gemma could let out a breath.

"You just let him walk all over me?" Gemma regarded her statement towards her husband who was clueless as to what just happened.

"What?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Your VP declaring some bullshit about going to see his old lady."

Clay shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "Gem… I've kept him away long enough that he gave me attitude the whole time. He's a big boy now and doesn't need you to hold his hand or make the decisions for him" was all Clay had to say.

"Even when I know they are the wrong ones Clay. This bitch is turning him into something I don't like at all. I didn't raise him to live the-" Clay scoffed initially cutting her off.

"Aren't you the one always pushing him to get an old lady? Forcing him to have kids just so you could play grandma? He's got that with Tara. It doesn't matter who he sleeps with or knocks up, your reaction towards your son's girlfriends are always gonna be the same. We both no there wasn't anyone else he was willing to settle down with so for once my dear love, stop fussing over the kid and let him live" Clay stated sticking up for his step son and old lady and putting her in her place without trying to cause Gemma's wrath to unleash.

Gemma watched in shock as Clay scratched away the irritation across his head with his hand as he made his way towards the back.

If there was anything Half-Sack would've said to offer his support, he definitely didn't say anything in this moment. He kept himself busy sweeping behind the bar and making sure not to make eye contact with the matriarch.

"How long have you been at that for Sack! Go clean some place else" Gemma ordered as she slumped down on the stool.

"You know he's right Gem. The prince is growing up."

"Doesn't mean I have to accept it Tig. He's still my baby boy and until that gash steps one foot out of line, I'll make it my life's mission to show Jax how much of a bitch she really is."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Tig rasped. He took a pull from his beer before signing deeply. "Doesn't matter what you say to him anyway. He's just gonna do the opposite."

"He is my son and will do as he's told" Gemma stated.

"Keep convincing yourself that Gem but we all know what's what."

-o0o-

Jax was drowsy when he dismounted his motorcycle after a nonstop ride down after church. It was going on two in the morning but he'd endured a lot worse than that in the last week or two. His eyes caught the familiar motorcycle in the driveway and looked up at Leah's bedroom window as a faint glint of a light reflected through the cracks. A smile crossed his face knowingly.

Inhaling deeply when he thought he heard the front door open, he spun around making out a faint silhouette of a body stepping out onto the porch and into the light.

"Heard you pull in" Tara rasped sleepily as she held herself against the porch. She smiled tiredly as Jax took one step at a time.

"Sorry for waking you. Can't sleep?" Jax asked as he pulled Tara into his arms. Her vanilla scented shampoo invaded his nostrils causing him to growl low. He missed that scent.

"Something like that. What are you doing here so late?" She had yet to react to his embrace but the day's events was getting to her.

"Wanted to sleep with my girl in my arms."

"Come on then. Abel was hard to put down."

"Something wrong with him?" He asked voicing his concerns like the good father that he was.

"Teething I think. He's in bed with me."

"Seriously? Can we move him-"

Tara cut him off with a glare. "No way you complete horn dog. He stays where he is." Tara chuckled to herself as Jax pouted his bottom lip out to her. "I'll make it up to you some other time."

"And I'll hold you to that. Let's go to bed."

Tara and Happy were both up with all three infants the next morning. She couldn't help but see her best friend looking the most happiest with her husband back in her life which made leaving San Fran a little more easier.

Breakfast flew by fast once Jax and Leah were up. Happy wasn't that much of a talker but he seemed to open up with Leah around. He wouldn't let her out of his sights when he read the few texts from the one off date she had a while back.

Tara only rolled her eyes and set him straight with the subject saying Leah wasn't that type of woman.

Heading their separate ways for the day, Jax was glad to spend some time with Tara and Abel. She had an interview tomorrow at St Thomas and was in some desperate need of shopping for a suitable outfit so he took her to the nearest mall and had her splash out a little.

Later that night after everyone was in bed, Tara looked a little sheepish from the day's events and almost crashed once her head hit the pillow. Jax could tell something was off with his old lady but he chalked it up to shopping and running around after Abel.


	23. Chapter 23

Jax just couldn't wipe the smug grin from his face knowing this day had finally come. After almost two months of waiting for the news from Tara, two days ago he received the call saying she was finally moving back, Jax was blown onto cloud nine.

 _All the club shit was beginning to take a toll on the VP._

 _The feds were in town and were camped out in Unser's office. Jax was pushing for partnering with Luann in the porn biz and pushing for pussy into the city limits but Clay was dead set against it. It only proved that Clay was out for one thing. Himself. Without the gun trade- that Jax was pushing against along with a few other members- Clay was adamant the pussy would change his soldiers._

 _SAMCRO had and would only sell guns was all he said or would only be his answer._

 _Heat was rising between the President and his Vice President to the point where Jax was second guessing all his and Clay's better judgement. After finding his father's leather bind manuscript in their storage shed, Jax had an open mind about how his father set things in motion so the club would be a brotherhood and not some outlaw bullshit that it was now. He had a great mind for wanting to make changes in the near future with or without the helping hand of the President._

 _He felt there was a high demand of change of leadership after Clay ordered the hit on a member who he supposed turned rat only to find out the feds had been feeding him with shit. When in return, the hit proceeded almost resulting in the death of not the member himself but his wife instead, Jax just knew he couldn't stand behind someone who was power driven._

 _Donna had turned out completely harmless from the hit meant for her husband without a single scratch._

 _Jax however made it his life's mission to ensure Donna and Opie were safe and that Opie had his revenge._

Pulling himself from the negative thoughts, Jax ran his hand over his scruff inhaling a much needed breath as he continued to think over the past few weeks.

Tara had informed Jax of Gemma's random appearance and how she almost threatened Tara about breaking Jax's heart again to which Tara simply ignored. Tara knew deep down if anyone in their relationship were to break the other's heart, it would most likely be Jax but she pushed those negative comments down and got on with her day.

That lead to Jax's brief but serious conversation with Gemma yesterday.

 _"_ _Please Ma. I want you to be there when they come" Jax tried persuading Gemma but as she tried ignoring his statement while working around in the office, she knew that there was no way she'd miss this gathering. She didn't have to like it, nor accept his choice in a bride but she'd do it for her grand baby._

 _"_ _Fine but as long as this bitch doesn't distract you from your main priority Jackson" Gemma stated giving into her son just like that. She stopped searching for the imaginary clients file on her desk and stood with her shoulders back and her hands on her hips sending him a pointed look._

 _Jax couldn't help but tense his jaw. "She's not a bitch and you've gotta get over whatever grudge you got against her. She's not going anywhere for a long time Ma."_

 _Gemma narrowed her eyes "she hurt you Jax. Tried to take you away. In the end it only hurt-"_

 _Jax snickered shaking his head from left to right and wavering his hands in front of him and cutting her off mid sentence "I don't need to hear this shit from you. Either be there or don't but the guys are all gonna come by and officially meet her- or the ones that don't already know her are anyway."_

Scoffing to himself, his thoughts were soon pulled by the heavy rumble of motorcycles entering the street.

Even though Tara and Abel had stayed in Charming a few times since the death of her father almost two months ago now, he felt it was only right to give her the welcome home party she deserved and she and Abel still had yet to meet the guys.

"Jax? Where you at?" Opie called out as the guys started piling up inside. Jax met them in the foyer with a smirk.

"Right here brother. Where's Donna?" Jax asked as he embraced his best friend.

"Ugh. She's got a bit of shit going on. Said she was gonna stop by later with the kids." Opie had been out of Chino for almost a year now but it caused a rift between the high school sweet hearts for a while. Piney and Jax had a word with her and the near death experience Opie experienced caused Donna to change her act towards the club. She began to realize some time ago that Opie had to either be all in or not in at all so it was safe to say that she finally understood his reason for always choosing the club.

Jax nodded silently and inhaled deeply when he heard the familiar screech of tires as the escalade parked in his driveway.

Tara gasped in complete shock when she noticed the row of bikes aligned on the side of the road as she pulled into her driveway. Her nerves shot through the roof when she spotted Gemma's escalade parked before her but she soon swallowed them down and gave herself a pep talk.

"You can do this. Don't be a pussy. This isn't high school anymore. She can't boss me around" she kept replaying her words of reassurance. Leah made quick work to stop her from over thinking as she opened the driver's door.

"You okay?" Leah asked. After convincing the mother twins to make the trip to Charming with her, Leah wasn't quite sure if she should've made it now after seeing the row of bikes at the front of the house but having Happy by her side would was a great relief.

"Yeah. I'm good." Tara slid out and together they got their babies out of the SUV.

"Well well, if it isn't the girl who broke my sons heart" Tara heard Gemma say from behind her as she got Abel out of his seat. Tara inhaled deeply.

"Ignore her" Leah whispered under a harsh breath.

"You would think after the two times Gemma was shut down on her comments, she'd have learnt something but apparently not" Tara whispered back. Deciding to let it go as Jax and the guys came rolling out of the house, Tara pulled Abel out and shifted him on her hip offering a sincere smile. "Hey Gemma. It's nice to see you again."

Gemma stopped short and raised a brow before changing her approach towards Tara. "I could say the same" reaching out for her grandson, Tara reluctantly handed him over.

"Babe" Jax said with a smug smirk across his face. He eyed Gemma carefully but pulled Tara in for a much needed hug and kiss.

"I needed that" Tara stammered out as Jax pulled away much to her dismay.

"Save that shit for later. I don't need my appetite getting ruined by you two love birds" Tig rasped out with a shit eating grin. "Hey Tara." Embracing the brunette, he couldn't help but notice she looked a little odd.

"Hey Tig."

"You look different" Tig stated causing Tara to knit her brows together in confusion.

"Leah?" Bobby rasped in shock cutting Tara from her thoughts. "Jesus fuck you've grown" he stated causing Leah to chuckle as she handed Elijah to Tara and placed Nora on her hip.

"Thanks uncle Bobby. Time certainly does change the appearance of one" she pulled him in for a one armed hug and kissed his cheek. She'd taken calling Bobby uncle after all the things he did to get her out of trouble with her late father over the years of her upbringing. He was probably the closest thing to a father she had now.

"And you've got two glued to the hips already I see." He reached out for Nora who was playing with his beard and checked her over. "Damn sweetheart, she looks just like you."

"Uh, someone gonna introduce us or are we gonna have to do the introductions ourselves?" Chibs rasped in his thick Scottish accent.

Before Bobby had the chance to say anything, Happy made the first move sliding his tattooed arm around the front of Leah's waist and pulling her back into his chest before placing a kiss to hers and Nora's crowns causing the guys crowding around to gasp in shock.

"Your shitting me" Bobby announced as he looked back and forth between the couple. When he looked at Jax who wore a shit eating grin, Bobby coughed. The possessiveness towards Leah and the infant in her arms was a clear sign that she was his old lady. No other action would prove otherwise, especially that of the Tacoma killer.

"Of all the Sons and you go for the roughest don't you Leah" the familiar voice of Opie rasped as he stood off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Hey, don't forget bad-ass too. He'd probably win just about anything by sending his hard glare any of your guys way" Leah chuckled to herself as she pulled out of Happy's arms to greet her old friend. "How you doing Ope?"

"Great now that the old gang is back together. Don't believe that your the Killers old lady. Baby mama too?" Leah rolled her eyes but nodded. "Wait til Donna gets here. She's gonna shit herself when she see's you."

Jax chose this time to cut in. "Babe, Leah? I want you to meet the rest of the guys. That's Chibs, Juice is the idiot over there and Sack is our latest prospect" Jax pointed out with a possessive arm around Tara.

"Nice to meet you all" Tara and Leah said in unison.

"Great, now that the introductions are all over let's get inside and you boys fed" Gemma declared as she waltzed into her son and old lady's house as if she brought the place herself.

Tara sent her back a what the fuck look before Jax pulled her attention. "She promised to play nice."

"Well so far I haven't seen any of that" walking ahead of him, she carried Elijah inside with the guys quickly on her heel.

Leah wondered why a few members weren't present but she soon got lost in her and Opie along with Bobby catching up to even ask of it.

"So Ope, besides the club do you have a life?" Leah asked once they were all settled inside. They all sat in the lounge conversing in what both interns did over the past decade or so. The babies were happily playing with the guys beards and drooling over everything.

"Yeah. Got two kids of my own. Ellie is nine and Kenny is eight in August" Opie answered. "What about you? How'd you and Hap meet? To say that was a surprise was an understatement" Opie chuckled as he took a pull of his beer. Leah proceeded with answering honestly as Jax pulled Tara into their bedroom upstairs when he saw her duck away from the crowd.

"Jax stop" Tara's laughter was intoxicating. Jax couldn't stop sucking the life out of Tara as he kissed anywhere his lips landed.

"Can't babe. I'm just so happy to have you back here with me." The back of her legs hit the bed knocking her back on her ass causing Tara to let out a shriek as he hovered over her.

"I'm happy to be back too. Have you heard anything from Clay and Tig yet?"

That cut Jax's happy mood almost instantly and he sighed, pulling himself up he sat beside Tara running his hands through his scruffy hair. "Clay is trying to pawn off his actions on the feds. I mean- I can see why he did it but Opie's my best mate and a brother. How could he?"

Tara could see the weight weighing on Jax's shoulder's. Pushing herself onto her knee's and crawling behind him on the bed, she gently pulled his kutte from his shoulders, resting it gently to their left then slowly worked her hands over his shoulder's giving him a relaxing massage.

"Things will get better baby. I know you can do it. Opie and Donna will be fine and the club will soon find its right path. Letting time take its cause will put you all in the right direction."

Jax groaned throatily as Tara rubbed the kink from his shoulder's. "That feels so good babe." Tara proceeded with making her man feel relaxed as the small gathering downstairs grew louder. "We should maybe head back down" Tara suggested.

Jax fluttered his eyes open and inhaled deeply. "Yeah let's go."

AN. So I'm slowly getting into the grove of the show but it's not going to completely be the same. As you might not have picked up Clay had called Opie out as a rat from the first season. I'm not going to stick entirely with the story line but things will pop up here and there. Please tell me your guys thoughts.

And also, if you haven't picked up, Donna and Opie are both alive and well. We'll be getting into the second season soon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy or any of the characters. Just the unfamiliar ones. Thank you all for taking your time out to read each chapter along with my other stories and to those who review.**

The clubhouse was pumping with loud rock music. They'd hosted more than enough that they'd since lost track but this was a special party unlike their usual Friday night ragers. Bobby was being released from holdings after ATF kept him against their own better judgement for killing Hefner.

Jax, who was soon pulled from his thoughts when a dark luxurious sedans pulled into the lot stood almost too soon and knocked his beer off the picnic table in the process.

"Shit."

"What gives?" Clay rasped before Jax could address the situation as Zobelle and a few of his guys stood off at a distant. They all stood somewhat on high alert and tense.

Jax listened intently as Clay and this Zobelle guy exchanged a few words before Zobelle offered him a few boxes of different flavoured cigars. He stood off watching the

"Don't be a stranger" Zobelle rasped.

"Your in my town Ethan. We'll see who stands the longest."

Zobelle backed away long enough to pull his guys who were currently trying to shake up Gemma. Clay pulled her into his arms possessively as the white hate backed out of the lot.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yeah baby. Nothing those assholes won't do to get under me. I'm heading home Clay."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

Jax was gone before Gemma could tell him goodbye.

"The parties inside, what are you doing out here?" Piney rasped as he took a seat next to Jax in the poorly lit area where they were sitting.

"Trying to clear my head. What's up old man?"

"Came out here to find you. What happened with Donna that's-"

"I don't wanna hear it Piney. Tara is trying her best to keep Donna together."

"Yeah, that old lady of yours is truly something." His need for thirst pulled him from speaking for a moment as he took a swig of the bottle of tequila. "As for the club-"

"As for the club" Jax said cutting in. "I know what your gonna say about Donna and Clay's part in her almost accident and I'm trying like fucking hell to back him but-"

"It's not working. Jax, you have all the leverage you need to knock Clay out. Why are you not using it?"

That questioned seemed to weigh in on his mind too but he knew the reason behind it. "I know you might find it hard to believe but I can't run the club. Not yet anyway. Until I have a few things set in concrete, the club can't take the change in leadership if I take over now. It's too risky, and with this nazi prick rolling into our alley, there's no way I can deal with that shit."

"You can Jax. I believe in you, hell half the guys do. I've seen first hand how shitty Clays deals have been as of late. We can't take another hit as bad as this and it will happen again. If it's not Donna, then it will be someone else and I don't even wanna jump into the what ifs or who is gonna be next but we know Clay is a hot head and power driven. All he see's is green. If your waiting for the right time, there never will be one. Strike first before Clay does." Piney took a sip of his tequila and hissed at the sensation. "Fair warning son" he rasped just as another sedan pulled into the lot with the guest of honor.

An eruption of cheers greeted Bobby as Jax watched from a distant as the guys greeted him. His time was soon coming but for now, he sat back and enjoyed the time he had alone.

As time went on Jax made his way inside only to be stopped by a blonde sleazy crow eater.

"Where you going baby?" She asked as she approached Jax with the extra sway of her hips. Jax rolled his eyes in no mood for entertainment from anyone if it wasn't his own old lady and shoved her off of him.

"Not tonight darlin."

"Okay then, I'll see you later?" She asked brushing off his cold shoulder.

"Where the hell is that old man at?" Jax asked as he approached Juice who was currently free of any walking diseases.

"Feasting on some red bush mountain" Tig chimed out as he took a swig of his beer and pointing towards the pool table where Bobby was currently sipping tequila from the belly of the red headed croweater. The guys shared a rumble of a laugh as Jax patted Juice on the shoulder.

"I'll see the big guy in the morning."

"What? Don't wanna interrupt his feeding?" Tig asked with a grin.

"Ain't my style Tig."

Both grinning from ear to ear, Tig took another swig of his beer as Jax patted Juice and pulled him in for a bro hug.

Making his way out, he was in some deep need of loving and the only place he would find that was if he went home.

-o0o-

Tara wasn't sure what it was that had her staying up for Jax. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't bothered to call since he left home that very morning and even then, she hadn't spoken with him face to face. He was out the door before she had time to wake up.

With a fussy Abel resting in her arms with a bottle in hand, she tried catching up on some light reading for tomorrow's shift. She'd been working at St Thomas for two weeks now and was really loving it. The pace was slow steady unlike back in San Francisco but she enjoyed the less work hours to spend time with her now eight month old son.

As Abel gently dozed off into a restless sleep after finally exhausting himself out, Tara stood up so as not to wake the infant just as the rumbling the familiar Harley entered her ears. She continued on towards the nursery and waited on Jax.

"My sweet baby boy. Mommy loves you." She stayed with Abel until she heard Jax's footsteps stepping into the nursery.

"Shit babe, you scared me" Jax rasped. He briefly closed his eyes in a tired manner before stepping in further. "What are you doing up still?"

"Abel woke during the night. He's teething again" Tara shrugged, leaning into Jax as he held her hips against his from behind, she pecked him lightly on the jaw. "Where've you been?"

"It was Bobby's homecoming remember?"

"Shit that's right. Sorry I've been a little distracted."

Tara sighed knowingly and pulled out of Jax's embrace, heading for the master bedroom across the hall.

Jax sighed as he checked Abel over himself before following Tara into their bedroom and stripping out of his hoodie and shirt along the way. "Babe, don't be like this."

"Like what Jax? I can't ask where you are at all hours of the morning? A little note or even a call would've put my mind at ease but it seems you can't even do that."

"Come on Tara, it's not like that at all and I did tell you. Where's your head been?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." He could hear the change in her tone and somehow figured this lead back to the club. Sitting down on their large bed, Jax toed off his shoes and socks before unbuckling his jeans and sliding out of them and threw them into the hamper in the bathroom before climbing into bed with Tara. "I think my mind's just trying to wrap around how you live and that it's not just us that you have commitments to."

"Babe, I'm devoted to you and Abel but yeah the club is a close priority. There's just some shit that's been brewing with the club is all."

"Tell me" Tara whispered.

He adjusted her on his chest to look down at her. "You wanna know?"

"I-" she stuttered out. "Yes. I want to know. Full disclosure. That's how this relationship works. I'm here for you. I moved back to Charming for you and our family so I want full disclosure."

Jax grinned from ear to ear and pulled Tara beneath him. "That's good then cause you weren't ever getting away again." His mouth found hers in a soft but passionate kiss before she pushed him back by the chest. "Full disclosure?"

"Full disclosure" Tara stated with a reassuring smile on her face.

"In that case, I'll tell explain in the morning. Too much of a heavy subject to talk about before bed. And besides, right now I just need my girl" he rasped already in the process of pulling her atop of him.

"So horny" Tara teased but she hovered innocently over his puffed out chest.

"You love it" he grinned from ear to ear.

-o0o-

"Babe, it's yours" Jax rasped deeply. Sleep still laced between words as he felt Tara move out of his embrace to take the call.

"Hello? Yeah, wait what? I'll be there as soon as I can" ending the call, Tara sighed deeply before stretching in bed before the now wide awake Tara shot up in bed looking down at Jax as he attempted to pull her back in.

"M-who was that?" Jax asked as he pulled Tara back into his arms.

"Work. They need me in for an emergency surgery." She didn't know how but it was easy to lie straight to his face. She spun over and planted a kiss to his forehead. "I'll be home as soon as I can." He laid back and curled into her side of the bed.

"Take your time. The next few days should be light and I need to spend time with my son."

Tara loved that Jax was still so attentive when it came to her and Abel.

-o0o-

Tara was shocked when she saw the sight of Gemma in her father's living room looking so lost and fragile. Not at all the confident matriarch she'd grown up with.

"Gem, are you okay?" She approached carefully as she took in the sight of her face.

"Clean me up doc" she whispered. Tara hesitantly left Gemma alone with Unser as she gathered her medical kit in the bathroom. She started with cleaning her face then checking to see if she had any other injuries.

Tara could already tell what had happened prior to her early morning wake up call and she felt sick.

She didn't need to hear it outloud that the matriarch had been raped. The evidence was written all over her face and in her body posture.

"You okay Gem?" Tara asked after she finished cleaning Gemma's cuts on her face.

"Just, don't tell anyone about this."

Tara was fighting with herself. She was a doctor and was sworn under oath but this was her boyfriend's mother. Her son's grandmother. She didn't know if something as big as this should be kept a secret. However, her doctorate certifying her as such won over her loyalty towards her family.

"Gem I- shit you know I can't say anything. Just promise me something?" At Gemma's nod, she continued. "Promise me that if you feel the need to talk with someone, you'll see someone?" Gemma took in her words and accepted them but said nothing. "I also need to get you into St Thomas for tests."

"Tara-"

"No Gem. You can't fight me. I'll take Abel in, say I'm running a few tests on his heart. You need the tests Gemma."

"Well I see the past nine years did do you some good" Gemma unintentionally spat before she inhaled sharply.

"Gemma" Wayne cut in as he looked from the doc to his long time friend.

"It's okay Wayne. I guess I did deserve that" she scoffed before closing the distance between them both. "But trust me when I say this Gemma. I haven't moved back for nothing. I'm growing my life here with the man that I love and if you can't get behind me or Jax then I suggest you keep your distance" she inhaled sharply herself before standing up. "You can't really blame me for thinking the only person who ever really loved me was Jax and you were most likely glad that I was out of the way but I've had enough of your attitude. I know this isn't the conversation that should take place now, especially given your circumstances but it needs to happen some time. I'm the mother of your grandchild. Please, I just ask for a little respect."

Tara didn't know she was crying until she felt the top of her shirt soaking wet which caused Gemma and Wayne to furrow their brows.

"Tara, you okay?" Unser asked full of concern.

"I'm fine" she whispered as she wiped her eyes of her tears.

"When you left Tara, it didn't only hurt Jax" Gemma whispered causing Tara to look up at her in shock.

"What?" She asked through a shaky breath causing Gemma to nod with her eyes shut tight.

"Jax wasn't the only one hurting. I thought of you as my daughter Tara. I thought you thought of me as a mother." Through her confession, Gemma hadn't noticed her tears either. The pain and effects of the night's events were taking effect but she soldiered through. "Everyone knew you wanted to become a doctor and part of me was glad that you left but it was never in the contents you assume." She wiped her tears and continued to proceed. "We at least deserved a goodbye didn't we?"

Shocked at her whole confession, Tara was speechless. She couldn't really say anything as she gawked Gemma's reaction that seemed genuine and honest. "I-" she stuttered out.

"I'm hurt by your actions of leaving my son with a broken heart but I'm even more hurt that you just left without so much as a goodbye."

"Gem" Tara whispered. This conversation had taken it's turning point and Tara had no idea it would lead this way. "I would've said goodbye. But you always treated me like I wasn't good enough for your son. We were barely out of high school though and I was willing to do everything I could to stay. You kept pushing for me to leave though. I don't understand."

Gemma smiled sadly and reached out for Tara's hand, wrapping her slightly fragile ones around Tara's. "When I looked at you, all I could see was a girl with a dream. A dream that was gonna come true. You are a bright young woman Tara and living this life that I do, you would've hated Jax for it. You would've resented him. I didn't want that. For either of you. Understand now?" Gemma asked as she shifted over slightly and wrapped her arm around Tara as a small sob escaped her mouth.

"I always hated leaving the way I did and I never meant to hurt anyone, much less you Gemma." Tara tried getting close to Gemma but she stopped herself. "Can you forgive me?"

Gemma smiled softly and nodded. "Only if you don't ever pull shit like that again on me Tara. This time I don't give a shit about Jax, he's a grown ass boy now but my heart can't handle shit going sideways now or in the near future."

Tara could hear that this wasn't about them anymore and knew it must've had something to do with her attack but she didn't say anything as she wrapped her arms around Gemma in a warm embrace.

"I can handle that" Tara chuckled.

-o0o-

"When did you come in?" Jax rasped. Already he had Abel dressed for the day and ready to play in his pack in play.

"Around 4. How are my boys this morning?" Tara asked. She was exhausted from only having two hours sleep but she managed it well. She couldn't help but feel obliged to tell Jax that she didn't actually head into St Thomas this morning but that she patched a beaten and battered Gemma up from a nasty attack.

"Good. Missed you in bed but Abel made up for it. Ended up putting him in with me."

"Yeah I saw him snuggled in with you, the image is now forever ingrained in my head" she grinned.

Jax watched as Tara played with their son before kicking off the wall he was leaning against and sat down behind her. "About the full disclosure babe?" Jax rasped. He sunk back into the couch as Tara spun around before standing and sitting down beside him.

"I remember" she smiled.

"I'm glad you asked me. Nothing is said outside of these walls babe."

"I know" Tara offered him a hesitant smile before settling in beside him.

Jax explained all that had happened in the previous days events and that Stahl was on the lookout for SAMCRO blood after not being able to pin the death of Brenan Hefner on Bobby. He then explained that Clay was rocking the boat without even knowing it and that there was a new crew on the lot who ran the new Cigar shop in town with an Aryan crew.

"So what happens now that this Stahl lady is sniffing around the club?"

"Nothing for now. We keep our heads clean, and stay off of her radar, that way nothing happens to any of us. If she reaches out to you, you know nothing."

"There's nothing I know that she could use to her advantage anyway" Tara answered as she looked his way. "And what about this Zobelle guy? He gonna be a problem?"

"Not quite sure yet. Clay and a few of the guys have sussed him out, so far things are too early to determine his approach on SAMCRO. His associates Weston, Nazi prick all over him. I want you to stay away from them."

"Wouldn't dream of ever crossing paths with them in the first place. And what about Clay?"

Jax sighed deeply not really in the mood to deal with that. "I honestly have no idea. I don't like the shit he's doing behind the club's back. The hit meant for Opie is proof that he's willing to kill a secret. The guys are already seeing him acting different. Taking more risks than the usual."

"You'll tell me if your struggling with this shit right? I mean, that's why I'm here" Tara stated. "I'm embracing my role as your old lady and my part in the club."

Jax's heart seemed to have skipped a few beats as Tara now moved to straddle him. His eyes sparkled up at hers with more love and affection he could offer her.

"If we didn't have a wide awake son playing on the ground right now I'd fuck you back to sleep" Jax stated in a low tone before pulling her face down and capturing her mouth with his. Their tongues tangled together as she smirked against his mouth. "I love you Tara."

"I love you. I have for as long as I can remember and all you've ever wanted is a Harley and a kutte. You have the whole package now and I think I'm finally ready to stand with you."

"About damn time."

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Tara had since gotten ready for the day while Jax threw on a clean pair of clothes. They were sitting down watching Abel once again as he played in his pack n play.

"I was thinking of visiting Donna and the kids later again today. She really loves me being back."

"Yeah I can tell. And with her latest near death experience, she's gonna need you to be there for her." Jax gently placed a kiss to his old lady's crown. "Do you have any other plans today?" Jax asked.

"Besides work, Abel has a check up at one so Neeta is gonna take him in" she couldn't help but feel guilty once again knowing Abel was perfectly healthy and that she was using their son for his grandmother's benefit.

"Everything's okay right?"

"Yeah. It's just a check up. They're gonna run a few tests and what not. Trust me" she stated seeing Jax's hesitant look. "He's fine."

"He better be. When's your next day off?"

"Tomorrow but I was gonna head into St Thomas. I've only been working for two weeks. Don't wanna make a bad impression. Why?"

"Feels like we haven't seen each other in a while babe, take the day off. We can spend it together. Just the two of us? Gemma can have Abel."

"Sounds like you've thought this through a lot" Tara questioned as she resumed her seat next to him and was already in the process of thinking about ditching paper work to spend time with him.

"Nah, only about five minute. What do you say babe? Spend the day with me?"

"Depends on what you have planned and it better not be used spending half the day in bed."

"I'll make it worth your while" he grinned.

Later that day Jax headed out after being called away on club business while Tara had Neeta take Abel to the hospital. Gemma had her tests done and was still a little stiff but that was to be expected.

"So your tests are all done, there seems to be no tears. I'm going to prescribe you a few meds just to fight of any unwanted bacteria and have you pee in a cup for me please" Tara stated once all the tests were drawn and she had everything.

Gemma's smile was tight lipped as she made her way into the connecting bathroom. Once she was finished, she was back out and making herself as comfortable as best as she could.

"Uh- guys, we got a little problem" Unser stated hesitantly as he came into the room Gemma was currently occupying. Both Gemma and Tara snapped their heads in his direction.

"What?" Tara asked.

"The guys are here."

"What?" Gemma asked in shock as she crossed her cardigan over each other.

"I kind of had to tell the guys you were in an accident so they wouldn't ask about the cuts on your face."

"And why would they think I was in an accident?"

"I kind of drove your cadi into a barricade. The hood of the cage is in ruins but-"

"I'm not worried about the damn car Wayne. Get out."

"Sorry- Gem but I had to feed them with something" Wayne whispered before leaving the doctor and matriarch alone.

"Idiot" Gemma whispered as she took a seat.

"Want me to tell them to leave?"

"They won't listen until I go out. Thanks for the offer though."

"Well in that case, want Clay? Jax maybe?"

"No."

"I'll have all your results by the end of the week. Maybe sooner if I get them to process it faster."

"Thank you Tara. You don't know how much this means to me." The sincerity in Gemma's voice was enough to warm Tara's heart. She smiled in return and again offered her help in any way before they made their way into the waiting room full of bikers.

"Hey ma, are you okay?" Jax asked as he approached the two old ladies. "Unser told us what happened."

"Yeah baby. Give my grandson over. I miss the little guy" Gemma demanded as she looked over at her husband who willingly gave the infant up to suit his wife's needs.

Gemma sent Tara a look before moving into the crowd.

"What the hell is going on babe?"

"Nothing. She requested me is all" Tara shrugged as she pecked him on the cheek. "I've gotta get back, can you make sure Neeta has a key to the house?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

 **AN. So I'd just like to state now that Tig had nothing to do with Donna's almost death so Clay is taking the hit all on his own. In my head I've assumed that he ordered someone outside of the club. This chapter may seem as if it has a few blanks and it probably does but that's cause the rest would follow the storyline- I've just changed it up a little.**

 **Is there anyone that likes what I'm doing? Thoughts would be much appreciated so I know if people like where I'm taking this.**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys sorry this isn't an update yet but I just wanted to let y'all know that I haven't given up just yet. I just haven't found the time to watch the seasons to blend in with Baby Anarchy but hopefully I'll have a chapter up by the end of the week.


	26. Chapter 26

**EVERYONE, I just want to give a BIG THANK YOU to Ang R for helping, supporting and giving me feedback on my stories. You're a real angel and I'm so glad I can count on you beta my stories.**

 **ALSO, THANK YOU to everyone who has stayed with me through this story. Your all the best.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Sons of Anarchy although I wish I were a genius with great creativity like Sutter.**

"You know, I'm craving a really big steak" Tara rasped.

After the full disclosure chat Jax had with Tara the previous morning, she had asked if the club needed him to which he replied with a wicked grin shaking his head from left to right.

She managed to persuaded Jax to take her out for the day, resulting in a long ride to the one place where they used to clear their heads back when they were in high school. Their little getaway from the club and all it's bullshit problems. They'd asked Neeta to care for Abel for the day and she agreed.

"Yeah, well I've got a porterhouse steak for you right here baby" Jax grinned as he placed her hand over his shaft.

"Such a class act Teller" she smirked as he lowered his face down to plant a kiss to her mouth.

"Give me a kiss" he closed the distance but she playfully pulled away with a grin on her face. The temptation was hard to resist as she allowed him to kiss her- which soon turned heavy as Jax took full advantage of the moment. He shifted to hover over her and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Jax" his name was a mere purr in his ear as Tara tried hard not to give into his spell. "Wait…" Tara abruptly stopped his bruising force against her mouth and bit down on her bottom lip, causing Jax to growl deep. "You know, there have been a few crazy places we've had sex-" Tara began before a massive grin broke out on Jax face as Tara's chest puffed heavily from the lack of breath. That action caused Jax's instincts to kick in. The swells of her breasts revealing themselves to him over the edges of her black and pink laced bra and he couldn't resist. "Wait, stop baby" Tara reluctantly pushed Jax back although she couldn't stop the feel of his tongue licking over his lips from the sweet taste of her skin.

"Damn babe, the more you push the more I want you."

"Tell me about it" Tara chuckled as she took the upper hand and rolled them both over, catching him off guard.

"You know, I remember this was where we first had sex" Jax grinned from ear to ear as he pecked a kiss to each of Tara's breasts, removing her blouse in the process.

"How could I forget- but that was at night. It's broad daylight out-"

"So? Never stopped you before" Jax grinned mischievously as he began rubbing circles over her hips.

"Your right" Tara chuckled embarrassingly before combing her fingers through his hair and pulling back- causing him to stop his actions once again.

"Your killing me here babe" Jax rasped as he laid down pulling her with him as he bucked his hip up. "No one will catch us and if they do I'll put a bullet right between their eyes for gawking at you."

Tara rolled her eyes as Jax repeated his movements. Giving into his spell slowly, Tara rolled them back over before Jax took full control her state. Stripping her at record speed, Jax did the same with his own clothes before the slight breeze reminded him that they were currently outdoors in the middle of nowhere.

After two toe curling, heart pounding, insanely great orgasms that snuck up on Tara, Jax pulled her body flush against hers while finishing off their love making assaulting her mouth with his own.

"This will never get old" Tara whispered, pulling away to catch her breath. With her leg lazily draped over his midsection, her hand drawing lazy patterns over his sweaty chest Jax placed a soft kiss to her crown while running his hand up and down her side.

"No it won't" he grinned to himself.

"Round two?" She asked suddenly straddling Jax without warning. Just as she placed his tip at her entrance, an annoying ringing rang out over the peace and quiet of the day.

"Fuck" Tara groaned as she rested her head into the crook of his neck. She reached above her head feeling for one of their two phones. "It's yours. Porn hot line" Tara groaned when she read over the caller ID. Jax pulled himself up on one arm and answered the incoming call that had cock-blocked his second round.

"What?" He half snapped. Tara chuckled as she reached for her bra and blouse and threw Jax his discarded clothing as she listened in as Jax spoke with who she could make out as Chibs by his heavy Scottish accent before the call ended.

"You know, I'm surprised we weren't disrupted before the first round" she chuckled as she slipped her legs through her jeans.

"Yeah me too. Sorry babe but we gotta get going. I'll drop you off home. Relieve Neeta" Jax stated.

"Wait" she reached out for his arm and pulled him in. Confusion written over Jax's face, Tara smiled trying to hide her grin "Maybe could still salvage the day. Take me." With her cleavage exposed to him, how could a man ever decline his woman? He stopped changing for a moment to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Serious?"

"Yeah. What's the worst that can happen?" She joked. "Gemma asked to watch Abel for the evening" Tara shrugged as they made their way to his Dyna.

Jax stood watching as Tara strapped her helmet over her head clueless as to his eyes glued on her.

"What?" Tara asked with furrowed brows and a hesitant smile.

"It's nothing. I mean- I'm glad your putting in the effort to let Gemma see our boy" he rasped as he pulled her into him again. "Thank you." Tara blushed.

"Well she is your mother and Abel's grandmother and we do live in a small town so it would kinda be hard to ignore her. I just have to suck up my pride and let it be. For now anyway."

"Love you" Jax pecked Tara on the lips with a smile before they made their way back to Charming.

-o0o-

Tara was bored out of her mind playing on her phone while waiting on Jax. First some porn slut had rolled onto the lot spouting her mouth off to Tara about Jax as if she knew what Jax preferred and what not, then Gemma turned up with Clay who was more than furious and Tig who just came to watch the show were right on her tail.

"The hell are you doing here?" Clay spat out.

As if it were that obvious, Gemma pointed it out. "I'm here to see Luanne, she called me."

"This is club shit Gemma, it's no business of yours."

Gemma rolled her eyes growing more furious by the second.

Tara could tell this was heating up a lot sooner when Clay threw a decent sized cement block into the driver's window of her SUV, Gemma then kicked at his motorcycle- which didn't do any damage if you ask her- but decided that it was best to let Jax step in before Clay regretted something he might do.

Spotting him with the porn gash that spat words at her earlier, Tara made her way towards them.

"Uh, he's occupied honey. Go find another dick to ride" Ima smirked proudly.

Tara looked to the gash as if she'd just messed with the wrong person.

"You think hair like this comes from riding dick?" Tara asked knowing her hair was all sorts of tangled from their earlier activities in the day. Knowing that it would just get messy again when they rode home, she didn't bother fixing it.

Ima cocked her hip to the left with her arms crossed just under her chest- causing the move to raise her fake tits a little higher.

"Oh I don't think so honey" Tara glared Ima down as Jax smirked, pulling her with him out of the studio.

"That was fucking hot babe" he whispered and bit down on her earlobe before drawing away. "Everything okay?" He asked sensing some urgency in her trek towards the exit.

"Your mom and Clay showed up arguing about something. He smashed her driver's side window" Tara said as she opened the door for them.

"Shit" Jax groaned as he saw first hand what was going on as he rushed outside.

Back outside Clay had just managed to reach Gemma's shoulders. Before Gemma knew it, he'd thrown her head first into hood of her SUV.

As for Tig, he wasn't fast enough to leap up to Gemma's aid and watched in complete horror as his president beat his wife.

Clay instantly knew the force he used on Gemma was far too powerful as she screeched and cupped her bloody nose with both of her hands and he almost stood back in complete shock at his actions.

Jax didn't want to believe it as he stepped outside in pure shock. He'd managed to catch the last of the scene before him before Tara pulled him from his frozen state- pushing past him to run to Gemma's aid.

"Gem are you okay?" Tara was full of concern. She looked from Clay who was still standing in shock by what he'd done. His eyes staring right at Gemma, then to Tig who stood just as guilty for not stopping Clay then back to Gemma who tried not to let her walls down but the pain Clay had inflicted was far worse than the wounds of a healing victim of rape. Finally Tara's eyes landed on Jax when she heard his heavy footsteps approaching Clay.

"Tell me you didn't do what I just think you did?" Jax seethed as he gritted his teeth and closed his fists so tight they were about as white as a ghost.

Clay couldn't answer him. All he could see was his wife cupping her nose and turning her back on them. All he could see was her vulnerable side. Her curtain of hair hiding any of her fears. He looked as shocked as about anyone on the lot right now.

When Clay didn't answer- which blew his last straw- Jax took a powerful swing right into Clays jaw, knocking him straight on his ass. But one solid punch wasn't enough and even though Clay was his president- nothing stood in the way of the love Jax had for his mother. Jax kicked Clay right in the stomach not giving a shit if he was trying to fight back.

"JAX" Tara cried out as she tried reaching for his arm. He pulled back almost hitting her out of reflex before he inhaled sharply. She rested her hand on his arm as he looked down on his president.

"YOU DON'T EVER HIT MY FUCKING MOTHER" Jax seethed before needing to feel Tara's warm hand in his. He needed to feel something beside anger and Tara always seemed to be his anchor. "Your done with this shit" Jax finally chuckled. "I have my way to my rightful seat and I'm taking that fucking throne." Jax looked up with fury towards Tig. "And if you or him stand in my way" he let his threat linger in the air.

Tara could feel Jax's hand shaking in hers so she held a death grip on it- purposely ignoring his declaration about who ran the club as of late. She didn't know what to think of his unexpected outburst about taking the gavel and honestly, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared about what it would turn him into. Before she could say anything, he finally pulled his attention back to his mother who'd scrambled into the passenger seat of her car with her blouse soaking up the blood that seeped from her nose.

"Take mom back home and clean her up. I'll be right behind you" Jax stated with a stern look.

"I could take her home but I can tell now that she's gonna need to have an X Ray done- maybe a CT scan too. I could practically hear her nose breaking from how far away we stood" and it was a fair distance away when they'd witness Clay laying his hands on Gemma.

Jax sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his scruff then his shoulder length hair. "Shit, I guess you should take mom to St Thomas then. Call me when you get home."

Tara nodded then looked back to Clay then back again. "Come back to us whole please. There's something I have to tell you."

Jax pulled back and nodded after a moments silence. "Love you" he whispered.

"I love you too baby." Gently caressing his face, Tara pulled away and opened the driver's side door before sweeping the shattered glass out of the SUV.

Jax helped Tara to get all the small chips from the seat off the SUV where Clay had caused damage. She carefully slipped into the car, looked out to the guys as Clay was pulling himself up without the help of Jax and Tig then looked to Gemma. "Let's get you cleaned up Gem" she whispered before turning the SUV over and reversing out of the Caracara parking lot.

Turning back to Clay once all three watched the black luxury SUV leaving the lot, Jax didn't know what to think. Clay had always loved Gemma. He treated her with the most respect any other man would their own wives but that was fucking uncalled for.

"Jax I-" Clay finally managed to snap out of his state but the words were almost a stutter from his mouth.

"Save it" he inhaled sharply to calm his anger down some. "I'm calling fucking church. I don't stand behind women beating assholes. Never have and never will. And I'm not gonna let you run the club into the ground any longer than you can. You think I'm second guessing your choice of ways and maybe I am. This right here" he said pointing towards the new Caracara studio "this will bring a lot more money into our pockets in the first month than running guns ever did in the equivalent. This is happening whether you like it or not Clay. The club will know what happened here and if you think for a second that you can worm your way back into Gemma's heart, you got another thing comin." Clay stood enraged by his step sons outburst.

In Clays head Jax wasn't gonna take over. He still had years to go before even thinking about retiring. Gemma was another question though. All he had to do to win her back was buy her some expensive diamonds and the woman would be crawling back.

"We are having this fucking change of leadership. Your name will be fucking filth but don't worry. I'll break you completely by undoing everything you did for this club."

Silence filled the air as Jax and Clay stared one another down. Something in Clay changed in seconds and he was flaring with anger. "My strong will to lead this club is the very reason why we are here. Why Charming rules all others."

Jax scoffed. "You're the very reason why we are not legit. My father didn't want this for his son's. My father didn't want this for his brother's. He wanted somewhere to live his life in peace- with people he called family. All this is to you Clay is power driven, money hungry greed and your time is up."

Tig chose the silence this time to step around Clay moving to stand behind Jax and Clay noticed instantly the change of loyalty.

"I'm sorry Clay but hitting woman was never what we do. It's never what we do. Gemma only came by to speak with a friend man and you took that to heart. She didn't deserve what you gave her."

Clay's eyes narrowed in on both Jax and Tig before he sighed. He wasn't admitting defeat right in front of these two traitors but in his heart he knew damn well that he was in the wrong.

-o0o-

Too soon to voice her opinion and concern, Tara stayed silent on the ride towards St Thomas.

Tara helped Gemma out of the SUV once they arrived and Gemma didn't put up a fight. Tara knew if Gemma had her way then she'd throw a hell of a fit saying she could do shit for herself but Gemma knew when not to fight and right now seemed to one of those moments. She let Tara walk her towards her office where Tara helped Gemma to sit down on her exam bed.

"I'm just gonna get a few things to clean you up then I'll assess any further damage to your face." Gemma stayed silent as Tara retreated out of her office, coming back moments later with the essentials.

"Seems as if your nose is broken. I'm gonna have to put it back in place" Tara stated as she began wiping away the blood around Gemma's nose. Tara carefully inspected further injuries all the while the matriarch just nodded. Her eyes seemed a dull color and Tara didn't like it. She didn't recognise this Gemma at all. Her walls had completely broken down once they were in the safety of Gemma's SUV. She looked weak.

Stopping what she was doing, Tara brushed her fingers lightly over the edge of Gemma's face trying to catch her attention. When Gemma's eyes did meet hers she looked sad.

Tara could see that Gemma didn't want to talk about it and continued to patch her mother in law up after expressing that she was there for her whenever and if ever she needed it.

"I want to book you in for an X-Ray and a CT scan just to make sure you don't have any major head trauma. If I book you in now we should be able to see the results within the hour" Tara stated as she sat down behind her desk and began making a few notes before pressing her fingertips against her forehead trying to rid herself from her headache coming on.

Gemma had noticed that she'd been doing that for the past hour now and often fell short of breath but didn't express her thoughts and instead just nodded.

-o0o-

"What's going on?" Piney rasped. It was unusual for church to be held on a Tuesday afternoon but the tension in the Redwood chapel was almost unbearable. He sat with narrowed eyes opposite Clay who had his body half facing the table and half facing the wall to his right.

After Jax Tig and Clay had left Caracara Tig and Jax made their way back to the clubhouse with a reluctant Clay who wanted to do anything but. Jax had called for church as soon as his feet hit the pavement of the lot.

Instead of the president speaking up first which Piney had waited on, Jax spoke instead.

"I want a change of leadership."

"What? Why?" Bobby and Chibs asked in unison while Piney shifted his weight onto the table in shock. Opie and Juice looked about the same as Piney. Happy who was still riding nomad had rolled onto the lot just before Jax, Tig and Clay had and caught this unexpected call for church so he sat in for this session. His face was stoic as ever.

Jax chose that time to glare right into Clays back. "You gonna tell them or should I?"

Clay spun around facing Piney. He took in his brothers confused faces before he sighed. "You all know the heat we've been getting on these guns. IRA, Niners and the Mayans fucking us around and then there's this Zobelle prick. Gemma's been shutting me out. Won't talk to me. Can't even stand to be near me. It's fucking with my head. Anyway, followed her to Caracara. Usual shit then I just lashed out."

Opie's eyes instantly flicked to the president's hands and he could clearly see the slight bruising forming on his knuckles. His eyes flashed in anger and he tended his jaw. He didn't have to look at Jax to know something bad had gone down.

The guys all seemed to think the same.

"Was too late though" he finished.

"What does that mean" Piney asked looking to Jax for an answer.

"He hit Gemma" was all Tig could say as a reply. All the guys gasped in shock, their brows rising to their hairlines and they sat back expressing just how they felt. "It wasn't a nice site too."

"He didn't just hit Gemma," Jax shouted, "he smashed her face into the hood of her SUV."

"Where is she?" Opie growled.

"St Thomas with Tara."

"Good. You tell me where she is when they're done. I have to see for myself but until then, I'm all for whatever" Opie snapped.

"This ain't just about Gemma though" Jax stated firmly. "You all know I've been second guessing Clays motives on shit. And Caracara is the best move for us. Moving into more legit shit is what's best for us. My father didn't want this for his club" Jax stated as he pulled out a large leather bound book that looked almost like a journal. He'd managed to scoop it up from his dorm just before church commenced. "He didn't want the blood or violence landing at his feet."

Jax leaned back as Clay spun around meeting his eyes for a moment before Jax spoke up again.

"This was my father's journal he wrote before he died. It's addressed to me and Thomas but I think you should all read it. See what my father saw. Then you'll understand why I've been second guessing Clay" Jax stated before handing it to Bobby who sat to his left.

Clay sat there in shock. He'd known Jax had somehow got his hands on JT's dead hopes and dreams for the club when Gemma came running to him about it when she found it in his apartment but he was sure that when Gemma had found it she'd burnt it.

It just proved that JT was a wise man to keep copies of things he'd written.

"What's the matter Clay? You seemed shocked that he had this in his possession too" Piney stated sitting back relaxed in his chair which instantly told Clay that he'd given Jax the journal.

"Nah" Clay answered causally. "JT was a man who always kept copies of shit."

"Back to the Gemma situation now, Jax, you give me a call when she gets outta St Thomas. I wanna see for myself the exact damage you did to her" Piney couldn't hide the slight excitement in his voice. He'd been waiting for Clay to be knocked out of his chair and he was glad he was here to still witness it. If he didn't push his luck that was. "When are we calling this unanimous vote?" He asked.

"Next church. Sunday. You got that time to all think it through" Jax stated without giving Clay time to say anything.

"I agree with the old man. If this is any bad than it seems to be then I'm afraid I can't stand behind you Clay" Opie stated then made his way out of the chapel.

Bobby, Chibs and Juice expressed similar feelings before retreating out of the chapel until only Jax and Clay sat.

Happy had just sat back and watched before departing on his own accord.

"Where'd you find it?" Clay asked.

"There was a copy of it in the storage garage. Was searching through the place when I crossed a few of my old mans shit. Curiosity got the best of me and I found myself reading the thing. It's interesting really."

"What? That your old man's speaking to you from the grave?" Clay scoffed.

"Nah, but you don't seem surprised that I have it in the first place. Then again nothing passes your eyes now do they Clay?"

-o0o-

Tara walked back into her office with Gemma's latest X-Ray and CT scan that she'd done an hour ago only to find the woman had dozed off on her couch. She sighed deeply knowing she shouldn't wake the elder woman up but she was tired and really wanted to get home.

"Gemma?" She whispered softly as she placed her hand lightly over Gemma's shoulder.

Gemma woke with a start before sighing heavily when she noticed a pair of soft green eyes on her. "Doc?" Her eyes shifted down to the Manila folder in Tara's hands. "Those the results?"

At Tara's nod, Gemma sifted more comfortably in the couch and touched her cheek when she hissed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. What's the verdict doc?" Gemma scoffed.

"Well, from the impact, the right half of your face got most of the blow. I've already put your nose back in place-"

"Yeah which hurt like a bitch" Gemma stated.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, you have a fractured right cheekbone. Nothing I didn't already know. You're gonna be sporting two black eyes for at least two weeks- possibly three at the most as a result of your broken nose. And with you expressing slight symptoms of head trauma, the CT scan picked up that you had a minor concussion. Again, that was nothing I didn't already know."

"If you already knew, then why did you waste your time with the scans?"

"To be sure Gemma. That's what a good doctor does."

Gemma kept her mouth tight lipped at that statement. Part of her was proud that Tara was such a smart woman. Even so, she was more proud that Tara had come back to her Jax.

"Anyway, I'm gonna prescribe you with Tylenol 3 just to help the healing and relieve any pain you might be in. It will also help with any headaches you may have from the concussion."

Gemma nodded as Tara felt slightly dizzy for a moment.

"You sure you don't need any of that shit?" Gemma questioned causing Tara to furrow her brows. "What? You've been getting headaches yourself, dizzy spells."

Tara's breath caught in her throat. She didn't want to say anything but feared she'd been caught by the matriarch. Keeping her mouth shut, Tara spun in her chair to write up Gemma's prescription.

"Don't worry about me Gem. As long as you are okay then I'm okay."

Gemma highly doubted that but nodded tiredly.

"Oh and Jax called me while you were out by the way."

"What'd he want?" She asked nervously. If anything she knew, they'd have finished church by now after Jax or Clay filled them in on what transpired outside of Caracara. The guys would be furious with wanting to know where she was before any further action took place.

"To tell you that you're staying at our house. At least until you feel safe again. Remember, you're still going through the trauma of being attacked."

"I know doc" Gemma smiled sadly. "Take me home then?"

When they arrived in their driveway, Tara and Gemma weren't shocked to see a row full of bikes parked up along the sidewalk. Moments later the guys seemed to barrel out of the house, making a beeline straight for Gemma in the passenger seat.

They could tell she was definitely sporting a black eye from the overly large dark sunglasses she wore.

Opie who was the first out of the house seemed to take her in first and gasped in complete shock.

"Gem" his eyes turned dark before they softened at her frown. He raised his hand gently but she flinched out of reaction before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry baby. I just-"

"I know" he gritted out.

"Inside" Gemma requested before anyone could take the site of her in.

When they'd all moved into the living room, they finally took her in. Dark sunglasses removed from her eyes as she sat down on the couch.

All the guys crowded around Gemma as Tara moved into the kitchen to get a round of beers and to check on Abel but it was Opie who stormed out of the house angry and upset at the fact that Gemma had been badly hurt.

The guys had reacted much like Opie had. Angry then softening eyes as they tried to comfort her then sympathy which they knew she hated.

Bobby had gotten the closest before she pulled away. She spotted Tara in Jax's arms as she rocked their son to sleep.

"Hand him here?" Gemma asked as she ignored the sympathetic look on the guys faces. She reached out for Abel and Tara willingly released him before turning into Jax's arms.

Jax just wanted to feel his old lady against him so he pulled the beer she'd handed him moments ago from her hand, placed it on the nearest flat surface and wrapped his arms around while pushing her gently against the wall in the hallway. It gave them a little privacy from their crowded living room. He found comfort in her arms. It was the best feeling ever. Her coconut scented shampoo and her sweet scented perfume infused together was what he was looking for.

Tara seemed to understand what Jax wanted but she couldn't give him that right now. "Jax, the guys are in the next room" she whispered softly into his ear after the embrace had swept her up. She heard Jax's sharp intake of breath and sighed knowingly.

"You okay baby?" Tara asked softly. She pressed a kiss to his chest and inhaled his comforting scent.

"Honestly babe? I have no fucking idea what I'm doing."

"Yes you do Jackson" Tara stated. "Your your father's son baby. You can make anything happen. Just like he tried to make things somehow happen for you and Tommy. If that means turning to pussy- which I highly dislike- but if it keeps you guys out of the line of fire with ATF and possible prison sentences down the track then I'll stand by you. I'm here for you any time you need me Jax. Please remember that."

Jax smiled biting down on his bottom lip before he planted a kiss to her crown. "You seem to know what to say when to say it and when I need it the most."

Jax pulled back reluctantly and met his mother who was cooing to her grandson. He stepped into the living room this time and pulled Abel from his mother's arms.

Gemma seemed shocked for a moment before she understood what her son was asking and reluctantly handed Abel back to Tara. Jax then pulled Gemma into an embrace, not wanting to release his hold on her just yet but it was Abel who had them parting and when they finally pulled away Jax inspected the end result of Clay's handy work. "I should've killed him" Jax growled low. Gemma didn't say anything and instead moved back to sit down. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"As I look. It hurts to move my cheek but I'll live" she replied skimming over her injuries lightly.

"What even happened mom?" He asked full of concern. He and the guys heard Clays side of the story so now they needed to hear hers.

"Luanne called. About Bobby working her accounts or some shit. She needed a friend I guess. Clay and I fell into a minor argument this morning about me not talking to him. Said when I dropped around Caracara that I was willing to talk with her but not him. Anyone think Clay and Luanne were the frienemies in elementary and I was always stuck in the middle" Gemma scoffed once again then hissed when she tried to laugh. "Doesn't matter though. He hit me. That was the only chance he got."

"What are you gonna do? You know I'm gonna take over right? I demanded a change of leadership" he stated while looking at Tara.

"Sorry but excuse me" Tara whispered as she pulled herself back out of her chair "guys, I think we should give them a moment alone. I'll have your bed ready by the time your done Gem."

"Babe" Jax called but she was already on her way out.

"She's just getting used to the idea of being back Jax."

"I know but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I was just hoping for the latter" Jax groaned as he ran a hand over his scruff. "I'll talk to her later. Right now though how are you with coping with all this."

"Like you said it was bound to happen right?" It was a statement though rather than a question. She smiled admiringly at her only living son and hoped like hell his father was looking down on them. Or at least Jax anyway. "You lead this club how your father wanted to baby. Bring it back to the rightful Teller name that it once was."

Jax nodded after a moment of processing what Gemma had said. "I should let you rest. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah baby. I will now."

Jax watched for a moment as Gemma walked off. Yeah this woman definitely wasn't his mother. She didn't walk in the usual Gemma fashion but no doubt that was because of the man she called husband.

 **AN. Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I wish I was as brilliant as KS and wrote SOA but unfortunately I'm just a fan.**

It had been hell of a night to say the least but Jax hoped with Tara's shift of mood when she walked out on their discussion that she hadn't changed her mind about anything.

With the shit Clay pulled earlier in the day, there was no way he could stand behind Clay and Jax had a feeling that the rest of the guys felt the same way.

After seeing the club out, Jax made sure that Abel was down for the night and that Gemma was okay before turning in for the night. He found Tara already lying in bed but he could tell she wasn't asleep. Quietly, he slipped out of his clothes and flicked the lights out before climbing into bed behind her.

"Gemma's not going into TM tomorrow. Said she'll watch the kid."

Tara stayed quiet before she rolled onto her side facing Jax and snuggling up with him. "M-kay" she stated sleepily.

"Everything okay babe?" Jax asked brushing her fallen hair behind her ear before he gently ghosted his hand over her face. He could faintly tell that her eyes had fluttered open and she was looking up at him in what little light illuminated their room and he smiled softly.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Tara questioned.

"You walked out before. Just wondering if your still-" Tara stopped him from talking by kissing his chapped lips. The kiss soon turned into something else before Jax found himself rolling over and taking full control. "Does that mean your okay with this?" Jax asked as he reluctantly pulled away leaving Tara flustered when he held her hands down above her head.

"Yeah, it does. Now fuck me Jax."

He grinned wickedly and parted her legs without needing to be told twice.

Tara laid peacefully exhausted after two rounds of mind blowing sex with her body half on top of Jax and their legs intertwined together in the sheets while Jax laid wide awake while not being able to meet sleep like his other half.

Tossing and turning wasn't an option if he didn't want to wake Tara up so around 3 he'd grown restless enough to want to head out and clear his mind.

Leaving Tara sleeping still, he snuck out from under the covers mindful not to wake her in the process, a smirk crossed his face as she inhaled sleepily and curled onto her side of the bed. He skimmed the intricate details of his crow just admiring where it sat much like he had when he took her from behind earlier. Jax slipped into his discarded clothes from the night before and headed out.

Wanting to check in on his son, he made quick work padding out of the house and roaring his motorcycle to life much to his dismay of not wanting to wake his family up during the middle of the night.

Jax spent a half hour on the road just wondering around the small township before hitting the highway. The cool fresh air of the early morning was something he loved doing ever since he was a teenager. It was the one place where most of his brother's could really clear their heads. His mind was pre-occupied with the vote that was gonna be taking place later tomorrow. He also wandered how the vote would turn out. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared about the outcome knowing there were a few people that might not back him. Not only that but the knowing danger that was sure to come with the changes he was already setting in place was something that could either go one of two ways.

-o0o-

When Tara woke up the next morning she found herself shivering. She felt Jax's side of the bed and rose sleepily with a frown. Checking the time, she groaned knowing she had to head off to work in an hour but something had her laying in bed a little longer.

Tara wondered what this vote would mean for her and their family. There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that Jax loved her and what they had but they hadn't really spoken about expanding their family and the timing right now couldn't of been a worse one.

With the heat that was sure to come of the changes to the club, she didn't want to add a pregnancy to Jax's list of worries.

Her hand fluttered to her belly mindlessly and she shot up almost in shock. There was absolutely no way she felt a small bump forming. Aside from the headache and nauseating feeling she'd been feeling and the two months of not having her period.

Or at least two months ago was when she could count back to the last time she'd had her time of the month.

Her mind wandered back to Jax and where he was right now and how he might take this given the circumstances. Shaking her head to wake herself up, she knew that he was most likely out on the road, and decided to get up and get ready for work.

Only speaking briefly with Gemma when she woke up with Abel, she managed to kiss her giggling son goodbye before telling Gemma if she needed anything just to call her then made a dash for her SUV just as she heard the rumble of Jax's motorcycle approaching from down the road. Setting her bag in the passenger's seat, she got Abel's car seat out as he cut his engine.

"Where you going?" Jax questioned with furrowed brows.

"Work" she answered as if stating the obvious. "Here, can you take this inside? I won't be home until late and Gem said the prospect was bringing her cadi around so she could run some errands." Jax nodded and took the car seat from her and placed it on the ground before pulling her in for a hug. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. Went for a ride to clear my head. Couldn't sleep much and I didn't wanna wake you."

"Wouldn't of minded Jax" Tara smirked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Course you wouldn't of babe. You've been just as horny as a teenage girl."

"Hey" she swatted his shoulder trying to hide her embarrassment.

"What? It's true. I'm surprised I haven't knocked you up again." Tara bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she almost drew blood from it. Thankfully Jax hadn't noticed her shocked expression when he pulled her in for another hug. "After this vote, it's gonna be a long few months ahead of us and I want you by-"

"What have I already said Jax? I'm standing by you no matter what."

"Right" he grinned from ear to ear. "In that case, when this vote's done, I wanna marry you."

"We are engaged to be married aren't we?"

"I mean, I want to marry you now. Tomorrow, next week, before the end of the month. I know what I want and that's you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tara."

"I don't want some fast paced wedding Jax. Give me at least two months to set everything up?"

"Fine but that's all your getting babe."

"Yay" Tara said smiling delightfully. "I think I'll get Gemma to help with organising the wedding. Abel's and the twins birthdays are around the corner and it's their first birthdays."

"Just make sure you don't splash out too much babe."

"Don't worry, I have it under control" Tara pecked Jax on the lips before slipping into her car knowing if she stayed in his arms any longer she'd most likely jump him and she could already feel her hormones raging.

"Wait" Jax said stopping Tara before she could start her car. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Don't worry about it baby" Tara said shamelessly. She didn't want to hide this possible pregnancy from him but he already had a lot on his plate. "It doesn't matter."

"You Sure?" Tara just nodded and placed a final kiss to his lips. "Now I really have to go before I'm late."

-o0o-

Chibs, Tig, Bobby and Juice were crowding around the bar with cups of coffee in their hands when Jax swaggered into the clubhouse that morning.

"How's Gemma Jackie?" Chibs asked.

"Still stiff but she'll live" Jax replied as he took the offered cup of coffee from Bobby with a single nod. "She ain't coming in today. Gonna take it light at home and run a few errands with the kid."

"Highly doubt that if she's watching your boy Jackie" Chibs chuckled. "He's a handful."

"Nothing Gemma can't handle" Bobby declared as Opie and Piney walked in through the front while the prospect swept the floor around the pool table.

"Which is why I want Tig on her" Jax stated. "I know you will protect her."

"You got it brother."

"Where's Clay?" Opie asked. He was still on edge about seeing Gemma the night before that he still held a grudge against the current president.

"Out back. Hasn't come out since" Tig answered with a scoff.

"Where are we at with Zobelle?"

"He decided to skip town. Something about a bunch of his guys showing up dead or some shit" Juice declared.

"Shit. Do we know who did it?" Jax asked.

"Mayan tags. Seems Mr perfect wasn't so perfect afterall. Was running drug deals behind Alvarez' back and using his pipeline into the prisons to mule drugs." The guys knew how far up Zobelles ass the Mayans were so they were more than thrilled with the White race gang taking an exit from their territory. "As for Weston, he knew nothing about Zobelle's deals with Alvarez so he's on a wild hunt."

"Long as it doesn't hit Charming we should be good then."

"As for ATF, they're still camped out in Unser's office" Juice continued.

"Shit" Jax sighed. "Don't ride on your own and make sure you don't have weapons on you if they ain't licensed in case she pulls us up" the guys nodded all around before Bobby spoke up.

"You gave us your old man's manuscript for purpose yeah?"

"Yeah" Jax replied with a stern nod.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but if you want my vote, you gotta give me something to want to vote you as President brother" Bobby rasped honestly. "I know it's a touchy subject but you can't make this all personal."

"Fair enough" Jax grinned. "I got a few idea's like my old man wanted for the club. We're already outlaw's so there's nothing we can change about that but what if we turn a new leaf with me leading, it will be the beginning of the old ways."

"And by that you mean?" Tig asked. He was intrigued to know just what the prince had in mind.

"It's not what JT had in mind but pussy would be a good start" Jax answered with a knowing grin. At that Tig's back straightened.

"Proceed" Tig smirked.

"Well we forced Luanne to partner with us cause she needed the money to set herself up" Jax stated. "We continue helping her out with security details- making sure her girls are safe- it will bring in the money and legally. She has the licenses and papers and shit so she should be up to date." He inhaled deeply before continuing on a non-existent business idea. "Besides the clubhouse and the Hairy dog, there ain't much clubs in Charming. We could buy out a whole block in town on the cheap cause I know the locals are selling out. Charming's becoming a ghost town."

"And we like it that way" Clay rasped. "It's what makes Charming Charming." Clay stepped out from the darkness of the hallway. Jax and the guys wandered how long he'd been standing three for. "Look, this change of leadership ain't about my ways Jax. This is personal. SAMCRO has always run guns."

"Only when you became president. My old man wanted out of guns. He didn't want this for his club."

"This is my club. Who do you think got us here? The mind and power of a broken man or the mind and power of a leader?" Jax clenched his jaw.

"Don't talk about my father like-"

"Like what? A broken and weak man?" Clay egged on. "I could talk all day and night about how your father forgot his responsibilities here. Left you and your mother for months on end while he was bedding another woman. Even made a family with her" Jax was at that point where he was trying to reign in his anger now. Clay was definitely succeeding in getting to him and was using one of Jax's weak spots to do it.

"Doesn't matter what you think" Jax stood his ground standing head on with his president. "This may be personal, but you definitely underestimated me. Stooping so low as to talk about my father in front of my club" Jax raised his arms like a cocky god and pointed around the bar area to their brother's. "Your running this fucking club into the ground and you can't even see it. We're hardly staying afloat and with what little money we have, I can barely support my fucking family."

"Shoulda thought about that before you stuck it in that pussy" Clay smirked nailing the last nail in the coffin for Jax.

Without warning, Jax closed his fists sending it flying straight to Clay's jaw. His body twisted and he landed with a thump on the ground. "Don't you ever talk about Tara that way" Jax seethed as he spoke down on Clay. "Or my father."

Without the help of the guys, Clay got up spitting out blood along the way. With a hard glare in his eyes, Clay nodded once. "I see where all your loyalty lies."

Bobby and Chibs watched as Clay made his way out of the clubhouse while Tig wore a guilty expression.

"Don't run up his ass again Tig" Bobby rasped. "This is what he wants. For us to fight against each other."

"And so he can stay at the head of the table and in guns" Tig finished. "That can't happen and I know over the years I've been in Clay's corner but I'm all for change. Like you said; he's gonna run us into the ground if we don't do something about it sooner. I guess his stupid move for hitting Gemma set this shit in motion."

Jax sat in shock. Ever since he and Tara had gotten back together Tig had had his back since day one with keeping Tara from the club, he just didn't expect Tig to back him now knowing he was always Clay's right hand man.

"Appreciate that brother" Jax stated with a firm nod.

-o0o-

"Tara? Are you okay?" Dr Jefferson asked as she closed the door to Tara's office behind her. Moving to comfort her sobbing friend, she inhaled deeply and wrapped an arm around her. "I know it's never easy but we'll pull through this. It's what we do" Jess offered comfort in the embrace.

After pulling a double shift and being on her feet all day due to a major car accident that left a child dead at the scene and her parents barely holding on by a thread, Tara was finally able to crawl towards the safety of her office and break down.

Dr Jessica Jefferson had started at St Thomas a few months prior to Tara starting. She found it hard to make friends growing up as the golden child of her wealthy family. The only thing she ever knew was how to be the best at everything- or most things anyway. In her case she was one of the top obstetricians in her field qualifying the top of all her classes from high school through to college. Being the golden child however limited Jess to making friends from grade school and through to college but she preferred the lonely bookworm life. All she really needed was work and her baby boy Jameson to keep her company. Now and again she would treat herself to the occasional hook up but that was as far as she got in relation to her relationship status. She wasn't one for committing herself into anything but her work life.

Jess considered Tara a close friend- if not that, her best friend and found it easy to talk with Tara so comforting her was just as easy.

"I'm sorry. This is really kicking me in the ass" Tara joked sadly as she fixed herself. She wiped her tears stained face and pulled away from Jess.

"Well, I have something that might distract you" Jess offered the white envelope in her hands with a hopeful smile. "You wanna know the results?"

"God yes" Tara stated with a sigh. A few hours prior to the accident- before she thought she wouldn't be pulling a double- Tara had gone to Jess wanting a blood test to see if she was pregnant and this was the current outcome. Reading over the contents of the tests, she inhaled knowingly.

"My guess is you didn't even need to see that to know you were pregnant" Jess stated ending the silence in the office. "I could do an ultrasound on you to see how far along you are?"

"That would be nice."

"I'll set it up."

"Thanks, I just have to finish up a few things in here then I'm done for the night."

A half hour passed before Tara found herself sitting on her friends exam bed waiting on the results to see her baby for the first time.

"There we are. He's healthy, looking good and growing as good as expected." Tara felt the tears pricking in her eyes as she examined her baby for the first time. It was also the first time she allowed herself to think more of her baby being a fetus. "A little over 12 weeks so you've past your first trimester already. Congratulations Tara."

"Thank you."

"You already know that I can't tell you the gender until around 14 to 16 weeks so I'll schedule you an appointment and prescribe you with vitamins and prenatal medication. I've also read up on your medical history and I spotted out that you recommended to be monitored regularly with your first pregnancy due to a heart condition that runs in the father's family. Now you don't have to tell me that your two children have different father's so if your concern is still in effect with this pregnancy, I don't mind beginning that process with you with this pregnancy now."

"That would be amazing. Thank you so much Jess. I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you."

"Well, I do have my ways and you were really my first friend here even though I started before you."

"I know the feeling all too well Jess."

"Back to the baby and you" Jess chuckled. "I'm gonna need to weigh and measure you."

"Fine by me." Light and easy talk came with talking between both doctors. Tara got herself weighed and measured then was prescribed a good dosage of vitamins and such.

"I think we're about done now. How about you go home and rest and maybe tell the father" Jess stated.

"I will" except Tara didn't know how she wanted to tell Jax and given the circumstances, she didn't want him to feel burdened by their new unexpected news.

-o0o-

Tara stepped over the threshold of her home with a tired smile on her face. There were no lights on so she knew Gemma was down with Abel for the night and Jax's bike wasn't parked in the driveway, which meant one of two options. Either he hadn't been home yet and was still at the clubhouse or he wasn't sleeping again and went out for a ride. She was hoping for the latter.

Tara managed to wash the day's events away in a nice hot steamy shower before she checked in on her son in the guest bedroom with Gemma, only to be startled when she heard movement in the kitchen.

"Jesus Gem" Tara breathed heaving as she held her chest. "You okay? Where's Abel?"

Gemma furrowed her brows in confusion. She'd made a lot of noise not to go unnoticed so she seemed surprised by Tara's lack of concentration. "He's down but I couldn't sleep." Tara seemed to understand.

"Yeah, there was a crash out of town just before I finished my lunch break so I had to scrub in for another surgeon."

"You look exhausted, here I've heated some lasagna up that I made for dinner" Gemma stated as she sat Tara's plate in front of her.

"Thanks. Did you get your errands done today?" Tara asked as she began digging in.

"Yeah, Tig was around helping me." Gemma eyed her daughter in law carefully. "Coffee?"

"Before bed? No thanks."

"You know I love you right?" Gemma questioned after a moment.

"Yeah. The feeling is mutual Gem."

"I'm glad Jax has you to fall back on when it comes to the club. He will lead the guys in the right direction like both me and John imagined." Tara smiled as Gemma stood up and pecked her on the cheek. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, although it's a late start."

"I'm gonna go home tomorrow."

"Gem- I don't think that's a good idea. Especially with the vote and everything."

"I appreciate your concern for me sweetheart but I'm a big girl."

"Promise me someone will stay with you. I can't have anything happening to my sons grandmother." Gemma's eyes narrowed. Tara's comment had confirmed her suspicions.

"Your sons huh? Was that supposed to be plural?"

Tara inhaled deeply but nodded. "I had a feeling but I only found out today so you can't tell anyone."

"I won't, you have my word. I'm so excited" Gemma announced as she pulled Tara in for a ecstatic hug.

Tara sighed heavily after watching Gemma make her way down the hallway. Finishing off her dinner, she sighed again knowing Jax probably wouldn't be home until the early morning.

 **AN. So finally after chapters of dropping hints, I'm finally glad to announce that Tara is pregnant but she is hesitant with telling Jax due to the rapid changes in the club.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SOA related but my collection of series.**

Jax hadn't realized the time until he yawned later that night- which was actually early morning. Too occupied with informing the guys of his idea's of changing the club and going through his father's manuscript it totally slipped his mind that he should've been heading home a while ago.

Deciding it was best to stay at the clubhouse then the ten minute ride home drunk, he bid goodnight to his brother's and made his way to his dorm room. He stripped out of his jeans, hoodie and shirt and threw them on the ground before climbing into bed.

Jax contemplated calling Tara considering it was 2:30 in the morning but he couldn't stop himself from pressing the call button on his burner. At least if she was asleep he could leave her a message.

"Hello?" Jax winced at hearing her hoarse voice through the receiver.

"Shit babe, sorry for waking you. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm sleeping at the clubhouse. Got a bit carried away drinking with the guys." He heard Tara chuckle lightly before she replied.

"Well I'm glad your not driving home drunk then. You okay?" He heard Tara shift in bed and knew that she was most likely lying on her back.

"Yeah. Just wanted to hear your voice I guess."

"Well, it's a shame that you didn't order the prospect to bring you home. Drunk Jax always makes my days." Knowing what she was talking about, Jax shifted in bed groaning as his shaft twitched in his boxes.

"What are you wearing?" He asked opening the discussion to what could've been- had he gone home.

Choosing to improvise knowing she'd changed into one of his clean SAMCRO shirts for something more sexy, she smirked tiredly. "How about I just come over and show you?"

Jax shot up with a grin on his face. "It takes exactly eleven minutes in the cage to get here through traffic so I should expect to see you here in eight. Make it fast babe. I'll be waiting outside" Jax hung up with one thing on his mind. Powering through changing once again, Jax made a beeline for the bar where he pulled a beer out from the refrigerator and popped the cap before taking a reasonable pull.

"Thought you were headed to bed?" Piney rasped. He was the only one awake after everyone else dispersed from the main room.

"Don't you ever get sick of drinking old man?" Jax asked ignoring Piney's question.

Piney shrugged. "Well son, when your old as me with only the club left to live for, there ain't nothing much standing in the way of me and death's door. Drinking just makes my time on earth a little more interesting."

Rolling his eyes, Jax smirked. "Your drunk old man. Head off to bed."

"Is that an order from my future president or what?"

"That an order from a man who thinks of you as a father." Just as he was about to take a pull from his glass of tequila, Piney stopped himself and grinned.

"If only yours was here to see you becoming a man." Jax smiled softly at that. He nodded a second later then made his way outside.

The cool fresh air of Charming hit him hard and he shivered under the touch. Pulling the beer to his mouth, he pulled an already rolled joint from inside his kutte and decided to take a few pulls.

Toking up, he inhaled the substance, allowing it to simmer in his lungs before he exhaled.

-o0o-

Tara worked fast changing into one of her newer lingerie outfits. It wasn't like her to step outside her comfort zone but drunk Jax mixed with her combination of lingerie would really get them on that level of intensity- not that she didn't think they needed it- but more so because she just loved drunk Jax. He always seemed more dominant and layed back at the same time.

After applying a little red lipstick and gloss to her lips, Tara fluffed out her hair and checked herself over before reaching into her wardrobe for her Khaki Lapel trench coat.

-o0o-

"Started the party without me I see?" Tara chuckled as she stepped into the light as Jax- who was leaning with his back and elbows on the picnic table- sat up straight, eyes closed and a grin on his face.

"Nah babe. Parties barely begun" Jax fluttered his eyes open. "Wanna hit?" He offered her his lit J but she declined. Whenever Jax offered Tara a hit she would never decline which had him wondering what was wrong. "Something the matter?" Jax asked full of concern.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't feel in the mood for that" she grinned. "Come on baby, take me to bed." Instead of letting him lead the way, she pulled him behind her into the clubhouse and she stopped short. "This place is deserted."

"Hm?" He asked dumbfounded. "Yeah we had the place cleared of everyone. Guys are already out" and he was thankful that Piney had found his way to bed. Well that was a reasonable response but Jax was the one who made the next move and had her draped over his shoulder fireman style as he made his way down to his dorm with her demanding to be put down. "Now, show me what your wearing?" Jax demanded as he held Tara against the door with a sly grin on his face.

She inhaled his scent seductively before frowning. "I think your gonna have to strip it from me. I don't think I have the-" She was cut off by his impulsive need to claim her mouth with his very own.

-o0o-

"It's about goddamn time you two shut the fuck up" Chibs rasped as he banged loudly on their door causing Tara to inhale embarrassingly. "You two fucking like rabbits. Should've had the prospect take you home Jackie."

"Oh my god, were we really that loud?" Tara blushed coming up from her safe place between Jax and her pillow.

"Couldn't seem to shut you up but who gives a shit? I fucking love when you scream my name" Jax smirked as he flipped himself onto all fours as he hovered over Tara.

"Na-ah, no way baby. You know how sensitive I am right now?"

"Multiple orgasm will do that to you babe" Jax grinned as he ducked down to suckle at Tara's exposed neck softly. "Come on- one more wouldn't hurt" his hand drifted down between Tara's legs and she moaned. "I'm already hard again babe. You really gonna leave me to jerk off while you lay here" slowly making his way towards her mouth, he pecked her jaw "looking flushed" another kiss inching towards her mouth "and like I fucked you good."

As much as Tara wanted to say no, her hormones won over once again. "You are gonna be the death of me Jackson fucking Teller." Her legs wrapped around his waist and she pulled him down to her.

"Aw fucking come on" Tig wined as he pounded against the wall separating his dorm from Jax's.

-o0o-

Tara felt Jax leave the bed and not long after heard the shower running. Needing a few moments to herself, Tara laid contemplating how she was gonna tell Jax about the baby but today was a big day for the club. She definitely hadn't planned on staying at the clubhouse but enjoyed her night nonetheless. Part of her reason for making the short trip here in the early morning was because she knew Jax was still trying to wrap his head around the vote and with hoping that it went his way- it was her way of trying to keep him grounded.

"Go back to sleep babe" Jax whispered as he dipped down onto the bed with his upper body still wet and his lower torso wrapped in a towel.

"Can't" she stated honestly. "Even if I try."

"Well I got a lot of shit to do today. Come out once you've showered and we could go out for breakfast or some shit."

"Really?" She asked hoping that would be her time to tell him the news. He nodded and pecked her lips.

"If you get up now then yeah we can." Tara was out of the bed before he could even blink.

-o0o-

"You cocky son of a bitch" Tig smirked as Jax appeared from inside the clubhouse with a lukewarm cup of fresh coffee in hand. "I knew there was a reason why you kicked out all the crow eaters last night. Your the only asshole that got any."

Bobby shouldered Jax playfully as he sat down beside him while Tig was now giving him the evils. "Ignore captain creepy over there. He's just jealous."

"Oh, I know."

"Get to work. You sound like a pair of gossiping crow eaters."

-o0o-

"Okay Jax, there's really something I have to tell you and I don't think it could wait."

"What is it babe?" He asked full of concern.

After getting ready for the day and heading out for breakfast, Jax took Tara back out to their spot in the meadow like he had a few days ago.

"With Abel's birthday coming up and a wedding to plan for and along with being so preoccupied with work and to top the icing on the cake, you wanting to become president, I haven't really been paying much attention to my health." Jax furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Is everything okay?" He felt like shit for not paying any close attention.

"If you call being pregnant okay then I don't know" Tara lightly chuckled looking anywhere but at him.

"Your what?" He asked in shock, taking a step back the first thing he looked to was her belly. Tara winced under his eye and nodded, the tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Pregnant" placing her right hand over her slowly protruding bump, Tara offered wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry, it's these hormones."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months to be exact. I only put the pieces together a few days ago. I got checked out yesterday and with everything that's been going on with the club and Gemma, I didn't really see a way to tell you until now. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry for?" Jax asked dumbly.

"Not telling you sooner. I just know that you've got much bigger problems than-" Jax cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Babe, you are what matters to me. You and our growing family. Don't ever feel sorry for anything like this" Jax stated as he wrapped his arms around Tara's arms pulling her into his strong embrace.

"So your okay with this? Having another baby I mean? I wasn't planning on any of this and yeah we did say we were gonna have more kids but later down the track-"

"Didn't think you were babe" he smirked. "But it's here now so what does it matter." Jax spun her in his arms and placed his hand over her belly. "I want three of each babe" Jax rasped after a moment of absorbing the fact that they were pregnant again.

"You what?" His grin told her he wasn't kidding and she glared at him. "Yeah right" she scoffed. "There is no way I'm having six kids."

"Can't stop it without denying me first babe" he pecked her cheek but she shoved him away playfully.

"And besides, you can't determine what we have."

"Is that you agreeing to six kids?" Jax hinted.

"No. It's me stating facts in genetics."

"Will you settle for two of each then?"

"I'll still have to think about that one baby but for now, let's worry about the one we have at home and the one on the way."

"Fine by me."

Jax and Tara shared a small moment together before Jax broke the silence. "I don't want to tell anyone yet. Let's keep it between us for a while. Or at least until you start showing."

"I kinda already am Jax. I noticed before I got ready for work yesterday."

"Your shitting me. I wanna see" he pulled her shirt up before she could respond and spotted it instantly. "Shit, that wasn't there this morning."

Tara chuckled. "Actually it was, you just didn't know I was growing until I pointed it out."

"Well your still hot to me babe." Rolling her eyes, Tara shoved him back slightly.

"As for your mother, she's hell bent on going home today and I'm dead set against it" Tara said changing the subject from her.

"Are you for real" he groaned.

"She said she'd get Tig or one of the guys to follow her."

"Don't justify her actions babe, if that woman knew what was good for her then she'd stay with us until this shit blows over."

Tara had to agree with that. "As for the club, how are you feeling about the vote tonight?"

Jax inhaled deeply before expressing his thoughts on the matter. He informed Tara of his plans if he were to become president and how he was going to turn the club around with the intentions of his father's manuscript. It was going to be slow and steady with blowback from wanting to pull out of guns from the Irish or the Mayans but they would eventually get there.

-o0o-

Clay sat long and hard at what could be his last time sitting at the head of the Redwood table. He'd be lying if he said he was scared of this vote because he most likely knew the outcome of the event. What he did to Gemma was uncalled for and he was already paying the price.

Although it was none of the guys business what he did to his wife, he couldn't help but feel angry knowing she was not only his rock but also theirs. Gemma was after all one tough bitch that wouldn't even think twice about taking him back if he apologized.

Exhaling deeply, time passed sooner than he expected as the door opening for church caught his eyes. Once everyone was seated, he inhaled sharply then slowly exhaled and banged his gavel. Giving himself another moment to process what to say, he took in the expressions of his brother's then started a moment later.

"I just want you all to know now that I never meant the shit I did to Gem but that was between me and my old lady."

"The hell it was" Jax seethed. "She's still my mother and you hit her." Bad blood was still vacant on Jax's side and he hated it. Clay clenched his jaw together but Tig stopped him from saying anything.

"Is there anything you want to say before we put this to a vote."

"Just that if any of you are doubting my ability to lead this club, what would Jax's ambitions to take over do to it?"

Jax balled his hands into fists so tight that they almost turned a great shade of white.

"Let's vote this shit. Jackson Teller takes over the gavel of Redwood Original" Bobby stated. "I'm a yay. I don't condone what you did Clay and with reading over JT's manuscript, I must say that what Jax gave us with also his intentions of leading the club, my proxy is yay" Bobby confessed while looking to Jax- sharing an appreciating nod, they turned their heads to Juice who was sitting beside Bobby.

Juice contemplated his thoughts one last time before giving his proxy. "Yay"

Piney came next. Clay knew without a doubt that the old man would vote against him. "This club has and will always be Teller breed. Yay." With a hard glare to the current president, Piney couldn't help the scoff that came from his mouth as he sat back in his seat.

"Gemma's like my mother and this may have been between an old man and his old lady but you got issues. Guns is getting us more deeper into the outlaw shit. I should know, I did time for the club and I don't think I could do it again. I vote for the change of leadership. Yay."

"You sure this is what you want Jackie?" Chibs asked thinking long and hard now that it was his turn to proxy. With a heavy nod, Chibs rasped through a sigh his response "I guess you got my vote then brother, sorry Clay but I'm a yay."

The last vote all stood with Tig now and the chapel seemed to shift in mood. Everyone had eyes on him as he looked from Clay- the man who'd sponsored him through his hard year as a prospect- and the man who was showing more signs of his father everyday. "Shit, this is harder than I thought." Tig inhaled deeply. "I think it's time for a change. Violence isn't what I stand for man so I vote yay."

Clay's jaws tensed so hard he at least thought he'd have Tig in his corner. "Guess that's settled then." Clay was the first out of the chapel while everyone else felt like they could finally breath a fresh breath of air from how heavy the tension seemed to be.

 **AN. So finally I think I am getting somewhere. Please, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer. This is purely fun. I own nothing at all.**

"Dammit" Tara snapped in frustration. She tried to hanging the baby blue banner with the words happy birthday Abel up but the tape wasn't sticky enough and repeatedly kept falling on her.

Gemma wasn't back yet from out getting the cake for Tara, Donna was also out, the guys had yet to show up which included Jax and Jax had the prospects on setting the swing set he brought Abel. She had yet to blow up the balloons still but at the rate she was going, she wouldn't even get it done. Let's not forget that she was growing agitated due to her constant morning sickness and it was seriously getting to her. She'd been up since Jax had left on club shit cooking up a storm in the kitchen for the lunch she was throwing for Abel's first birthday.

Tara had already emptied her stomach twice before even starting on the birthday banner and she was more than ready to throw the towel in now.

"Shit" she growled under her breath when she heard Abel crying- letting her know that he had awoken from his sleep and also the sound of a car pulling into her driveway along with a lone rider.

Hoping that it was Gemma with the the cake and Chibs who Jax had put to task of watching his mother ever since the change of leadership that had taken place a few weeks prior and Clay's mysterious disappearance, she leapt down from the chair and made her way to Abel's room. The sight before her caused her to smile wide.

"My birthday boy is wide awake" and that he was.

"Mama" he cheered with bright blue eyes as he jumped up and down against the wall of his crib making sure to hold himself upright.

Abel had begun speaking not a month ago and the first word he said was mama. She was just getting back from doing the grocery shopping and Jax was watching their boy and he crawled his way straight to her babbling momma as he went.

"Guess who's birthday it is" Tara cooed as she scooped her son up and laid him down on the loveseat she had set up. Abel laughed up a storm when she tickled him. "That's right baby boy, you are."

"Boy am I glad to hear your not talking to yourself" a familiar voice spoke out from behind Tara causing Tara to gasp in complete shock.

"Leah. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Came to see what all this big fuss was about" Leah replied sarcastically. "And I heard it was a certain baby's birthday today" she grinned wickedly as she stepped inside.

"I'm so glad you could make it."

Leah shrugged simply. "I wouldn't miss my own god sons birthday T. Simple as that."

"I see you found it fit to just walk on inside my house" Tara tried holding in a laugh that so desperately wanted to escape but Leah just scoffed.

"Your house is pretty much mine no matter where or how far apart we are girl" Leah finished changing Abel and brushed his barely visible blonde locks back.

"You aren't the shy girl are you?" Tara remarked as Leah scooped Abel up.

"Never" she threw over her shoulder. "You do have a beautiful house though."

"I'm glad you approve mom" Tara chuckled. "Where are the twins?"

"With Hap downstairs." Tara stopped at that and turned to her best friend. "What? He's their father Tara. We came to an arrangement" Leah stated with a shrug as Abel carelessly reached out for the scarf she was wearing causing it to falter some and Tara's eyes grew wide.

"You slut" she smiled wide eyes at Leah and pulled the scarf away revealing a few love bites around Leah's neck. "Your back with him aren't you?" There was hope in Tara's eyes and Leah all but rolled hers and nodded in reply.

"Asshole knows I hate being marked and knew damn well not to when I told him we were coming here" Leah growled under her breath.

"Oh Leah I'm so happy for you. He's just stalking his claim and you have to tell me all about it but first I need you to put my son down and hang the birthday banner up" Tara stated when they made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Why me?" Leah asked when they entered the living room.

"Because I've tried and it's pissing me off" Tara stated. Her eyes instantly warmed at the sight of Happy holding his kids- they were crawling all over him and trying to get off of him than anything else. "Hey Happy." He nodded in response.

"Babe, give Tara a hand with the banner will you?" Leah asked. Happy shot right up after making sure his son and daughter were okay and picked up the banner, taping it easily where Tara had instructed him to place it.

"Thanks Hap, you didn't need to-" Tara began before Happy silenced her.

"Anything you need Tara, all you gotta do is ask" Happy stated strongly causing Tara to nod in response due to his dark husky voice being so intimidating. Happy nodded a single time before retreating to his seat and pulling Nora into his arms.

"Can you help me blow the balloons up?"

"Jesus T. Where the hell is everyone?" Leah asked in confusion.

"I'm just gonna put it all down to getting shit for the birthday" Tara answered straight causing Leah's brows to reach her hairline. "But Donna is supposed to be here."

"Thank god. I haven't seen that bitch in years" Leah sarcastically remarked. "Wait something doesn't add up" Leah narrowed her eyes into slits as she sized Tara up and down. "Your looking tired out and it's not even eleven yet. Red in the cheeks. Mood swings. Offering my services to hang a banner- not that I wouldn't have but something seems all too suspicious to me" Leah stated before looking over all three babies then to Abel with a grin. "Something tells me that mama and daddy have been having a little too much fun in bed" she couldn't hide her grin when Tara gasped in shock and Happy just smirked at her. "I knew it" she cheered in declaration. "Tell me all the glory details."

Tara's cheeks reddened once again and she scooped Nora up when Nora spotted her.

"Thanks for that baby detector but we haven't told anyone yet. Besides Gemma having her sneaky suspicions too, you are the only one and you didn't even have to be told."

"Congrats T. I'm so happy for you and Jax and my little adorable blonde surrogate son" Leah stated as she kissed Abel's forehead.

"About time they show their faces" Tara groaned as she stood at hearing a loud roar of motorcycles, placing Elijah down on the floor she pulled out a few of Abel's toys then made a beeline for her front door. "What the hell do you call this Jax? I've been needing help since before you left" Tara snapped.

"The hell?" He rasped under his breath and threw his cigarette butt into his ashtray. "Where are the prospects?"

"Still setting up that swing set.

"I'm sorry babe" Jax rasped through a breath. "Tig got into something with a few guys. Nothing to worry about though" he stated as he looked back to a badly patched up Tig.

"Shit" she sighed. "Leah and Hap are inside with the kids" she stated when they spotted Gemma's escalade finally pulling in along with Donna trailing behind her. "Tig, head on into the bathroom and I'll be there in a second. Boys, I need you to blow these up" she threw Chibs who was the closest the bag of blue and white balloons while adding "I ran out of breath" she lamely excused then glared at Jax. "And you- my lovely fiancé- go see what the hell is taking those damn prospects so long."

Blown away by her mood swings, the guys all smirked. "Damn pres and that is why I stick to fucking crow eaters" Chibs rasped as he patted Jax. "Where's the present table?" They were all oblivious to the fact that Tara was pregnant.

"Think Tara didn't want any presents."

"Yeah? Well you know damn well that is just uncalled for" Bobby smirked. "We'll find some place to stash our presents."  
Jax couldn't help but to roll his eyes. He knew instantly that his brother's hadn't brought any presents seeing as all of their hands were empty.

"Set it up outside then" he chuckled.

After checking on the stupid prospects and making sure everything was good in his house, Jax finally managed to pull Tara into their bedroom after she finished patching Tig up.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I guess my ego was a little bruised" he sarcastically replied with his Teller smirk, wrapping her up in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's these damn hormones."

"You feeling a little better? Anymore morning sickness?"

"It's slowed down but I still get it" she replied flustered. "I just want this to be perfect for Abel and this baby is not letting that happen for her older brother."

"Her huh? Makes you think we're having a girl?"

"I wasn't nearly this bad as I was with Abel. I don't know but I hope I'm having a little girl."

"Keep hoping babe. I'm sure it's gonna be a boy."

"Are you willing to put money on that?"

"Nah babe. I know it's gonna be a boy."

"We'll soon find out then at our next appointment hopefully."

"Let's join the rest of the guys. Everyone's here now."

As the day went on, the guys had no idea what the hell presents meant as most of them brought money in envelopes as a gift- although Tara had insisted that they didn't need to bring presents. Abel already had everything he needed. She just really wanted the guys to bring themselves.

Ellie and Kenny swam in the large swimming pool while Tara had forced herself to sit on the sidelines as Leah and Donna got into the water with the three infants while catching up like the good old times.

"Tara, come on. It's really hot out and your looking like a strawberry. The food is still cooking. Come on and have some fun. It is your sons birthday after all" Donna pouted, she pulled herself up from under the water and turned to look at Tara.

Tara was overly glad that the accident Donna had been in didn't stop her from not showing face around these family gatherings and the clubhouse. Donna was a little hesitant with a few things but given time would do, she would soon be the old Donna everyone once knew again.

She looked over to Gemma who was somewhat finding herself relax which was a great sign considering that she was still hesitant with moving forward now that Clay and she had parted- at her request.

From the corner of her eye she spotted Jax pulling himself away from the guys and made his way around the rectangular swimming pool to her as she sat on their poolside seating furniture.

"Don't Jax" Tara whispered as he pulled her up out of the seat and lead her back inside towards their bedroom.

He spun her around when he had her in front of their mirror and wrapped his arms around her front. "Babe, this is Abel's first birthday and I don't want you missing out because of our little one growing" Jax began. He brushed her hair to the side and pecked her shoulder blade.

"Jax-" Tara moaned causing Jax to smirk. She spun around so fast that he barely had time to register that she had already thrown her hands down his pants.

"Now that you got what you wanted from me, I want you to put this on" Jax grinned as he finished buckling himself back up- albeit he was shirtless and had pulsing red scratch marks up and down his well defined torso- front and back. He reached into her top drawer and pulled out one of her newly purchased two piece bikini set.

"No Jax" Tara whispered feeling somewhat self-conscious. She took a few pacing steps back and held a pleading look.

"No babe. Your wearing this. I just fucked you good. It's the least you can do for me."

"Hey. Don't use my hormones against me. That's just mean."

"It's mean if you don't get in the pool with Abel and the twins babe. Come on" he pleaded. "For me please."

"Jax, I don't feel comfortable wearing this" she reached out for the swimsuit and her eyes bugged out of her sockets. "Yeah, no way I'm wearing this two piece. Look at these bottoms. They would barely cover my ass" she exclaimed as she gawked at the barely there panties to the bikini set. "And I'm a mother. A fiance of a biker. I can't wear something as inappropriate as this." Jax sighed in annoyance before he flashed a wicked grin.

"I know that grin" Tara feared it. Jax took a calculative step forward nodding his head up and down as he licked his lips.

"You get in that water and wear anything you want but come tonight- when everyone is gone and Abel is down, your gonna put this on for me and take a swim while I watch" Jax pecked Tara's jaw and pulled her flush against him once again.

"Nah-ah. If I get in that water, your coming with me and no swim tonight" Tara challenged causing Jax to smirk.

"We'll see babe" he answered in response which wasn't what she was expected and she huffed as Jax stepped out of their bedroom with his shirt.

She followed with determination and trying to gain his attention but he kept ignoring until he stopped short once he stepped outside noticing the guys were all standoffish and guarding the kids and women who were no longer playing happily in the pool. Tara reached for Jax's arm before he even noticed why.

"Jax, Clay" she whispered with dread. She was hoping he wouldn't come around and cause a scene.

Jax pulled his hand from Tara and made his way towards the crowd. Tara couldn't hear it but she knew Jax was ordering Leah and Donna inside when they high tailed it towards the house.

"Okay now that shit was just scary. He looked a lot worse than Piney does when he's drunk" Donna exclaimed when Tara reached for her son. "Don't worry Tara. I would protect Abel with my life before anything could happen to him."

-o0o-

"Where the hell have you been Clay?" Jax rasped with an edge to his voice. He was pissed.

"I thought this was an open invitation and seeing as I am the kids grandfather I thought the olive branch would've extended out to family. And if your president, that's not a nice way to treat your guests. As far as I was concerned I'm still a member of this club" Clay growled with annoyance. "I may not be at the head of the table but treat me with the same respect you treat the others" he spat out and shoved Jax in the shoulder as he plastered on a fake smile holding a present as he made his way to Tara who stepped outside only to be stopped by Opie who stepped in his way.

Opie sent Clay a warning glare and Jax made his way back around. "Watch who the hell your talking to old man. I may not have stripped you of your patches but you won't treat me or my family with less respect than I should give you." He could smell the heavy odor of alcohol no doubt his clothes would have soaked the liquid and he scolded. "You could've at least had the decency to fucking shower. You smell of fucking booze."

"Gee, I'll take that as a compliment" Clay scoffed.

Jax spotted a glimpse of his mother from the corner of his eyes and narrowed his eyes on Clay as he tried side stepping Jax in hopes to greet Tara and Abel. "If you start shit, with anyone here, I will kick you out of my house. We clear?"

Clay glared long and hard at Jax, his jaw set hard and narrowed eyes before Abel's giggles broke the men from their trance. "Yeah. I understand, Pres" he drew out the last word with annoyance once again.

Jax took his time to size up Clay before gesturing Tara to step forward- even though he knew she would feel uncomfortable.

"Look what Grandpa brought for you buddy" Clay spoke with a forced smile. "Now, I didn't have time to wrap it but-" Tara cut him off before he could even finish.

"No offence Clay but your not Jax's father and Gemma has made her intentions with you clear. As soon as she can get divorce papers drawn up, she will no longer be your wife which means you will no longer be Jax's step dad, not that at times he ever thought of you as such but do you get where I'm going with this?" Tara asked.

As if everything in Clay's life wasn't already turning to shit, Tara just had to hammer the last nail in the coffin. "I get what this is. You all want me out" Clay chuckled. "I can guarantee that you won't be seeing the last of me just yet. I still have things I want to outlive. So whether you like it or not, I'd watch my back" Clay threatened in front of all the guys including Gemma.

"CLAY" Gemma spat out with hatred seeping out with the name. With every step she took, she held her shoulders a lot higher and pointed a perfectly well manicured finger in his face. "You stay the hell away from my family. The only business you have with them is club business _at-_ " she drew out the at and continued "the clubhouse. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah baby I do" Clay smirked evilly, looking Gemma from head to toe. "You healed up good."

What would've once set Gemma in the mood felt like she was now being violated with just a single look and it sent cold shivers down her spine.

"Okay now you need to get the hell off my property" Jax spat. That was the only straw and he just blew it. "You weren't invited."

"Fine" Clay didn't need to be told twice. He glared all his brother's down, Gemma had moved from in front of Jax to beside Tara and Abel until Clay finally left on his own accord.

"I wanted this to be perfect" Tara whispered with unshed tears looking to Jax who sighed deeply.

"I know babe. We had no idea he would come today. He's been at Piney's cabin the past few weeks" he rasped softly as she pressed her and Abel into his arms. "Chibs, Bobby and Hap, I want you to follow him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"How about we forget what just happened now and head inside for lunch?" Piney asked trying to lighten the mood as the guys took off after Clay. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure you are old man" Donna chuckled as she slapped his chest softly. "Let's head back inside."

Aside from this being Abel's 1st birthday, it was also the first time Jax and Tara showed host to the club as the king and queen of Charming and it was her time to shine and prove herself to not only the club that she would make a great head old lady but also to Gemma who was letting loose on the reins and letting Tara slowly take over but things weren't always too good to be true. Clay had made a point of that and it annoyed the fuck out of Tara.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer. I own nothing SOA related but my own goods.

I'm back, but unfortunately I don't know for how long. I've had a bit of a writer's block with this baby but I do intend to finish it. I was writing up another chapter of one of my stories when this idea came to mind for this story along with another idea for another one of my stories so here it is. It's been a while since I've updated three of my stories at the same time so I'm glad I can do it. It's an accomplishment for me considering the work I put into them. If your a Jax and Tara shipper or interested in reading about John Teller, then I definitely think you should read Faith and Despondency or Too Late To Turn Back.

This next update is a small time jump from Abel's birthday but let's recap seeing as I left you lovely readers hanging for months.

Clay crashed Abel's first birthday party reeking of alcohol and not looking himself at all and although Jax and Tara weren't so happy about it, it only got worse when Clay began throwing idle threats out. It was Jax and Tara's first celebration as King and Queen of Charming and she wanted everything to turn out perfect but let's face it, nothing was ever perfect when it came to the club. Gemma is also letting loose on the reins as matriarch and Tara is embracing her new role.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Abel's birthday and things were beginning to brew in the club. Unknown targets were being made towards the club and Jax was growing more and more agitated.

They'd been on lock down for the past week now and Tara was constantly riding Jax's ass about the shit he was hiding from her. Everyone could see that he was pushing Tara away and she had no idea why. The only human contact he had if it wasn't with his brother's was with his son. He would care and father Abel the only way he knew how to. Sure he and Tara slept in the same bed but it wasn't the same. There was no intimacy in the sheets and whenever she tried to make a move- when Jax showed up before midnight- he was too tired to tend to her needs.

It was late that night and the club was piling in after a long ride back from O-town when Jax tumbled into bed. He knew something was instantly wrong when he felt Tara stiffen assuming she had been asleep all along.

"Babe?"

"Where were you Jax?" Tara asked softly. She spun around to sit up and made sure that Abel was safely tucked into her arms as she did so. She didn't make eye contact with Jax but he knew she must've been crying and from the tone of her voice, she definitely had been.

"Club shit Tara. I don't want you worrying."

"Well it's a shame that I do isn't it?" She scoffed as she pulled out of bed and placed Abel into his pack 'n play. She watched over her sleeping baby boy and felt Jax come up behind her and mimic her stance. She felt his hand on her hip and stiffened again. "What happened to trust in our relationship Jax? Full disclosure. I know your hiding something and I don't like it and your pushing me away" She spun around and pleaded with him to understand. "Please, tell me what's going on with you." Jax pulled away with an uncertain look. He ran his hand through his hair and hesitantly took a seat down on the edge of their bed.

How could he tell the woman he loved that his father was possibly murdered? That he was lead to believe his father had committed suicide instead? That everything that was happening over the past two weeks was because of Clay and his genius plan to fuck Jax over which in turn meant the closest things to him?

His club and his family.

Tara could see the tears welling in Jax's eyes and she frowned. Her pregnancy hormones were making it hard for her to stay mad at him but for the sake of her own feelings, she had to ask.

"Your not cheating on me right?" His head snapped up and met her hurt ones and he realized how much he was pushing Tara away.

He inhaled sharply and removed any signs of tears from his eyes. "No Tara. I'm not."

"Then why the hell don't you touch me anymore? Every time I try something with you your always tired and not in the mood."

"Babe-" he pleaded with her to understand. "I can tell you now that I'm not cheating on you and haven't."

"Then tell me what the fuck is wrong" she said through gritted teeth. She was trying to keep her temper in check for the sake of not wanting to wake Abel up but her insecurities were rising.

Jax stood up now and by wanting to defuse the situation, he used her hormones in doing so.

The next morning when Tara woke up alone in bed she groaned tiredly with the reminder of the early mornings festivities Jax and she had done. The pain between her thighs should've made her feel anything but sick right now because all she'd been craving for the past two weeks was the touch of Jax. She knew Jax had taken advantage of her and by having sex would get him out of her questioning. That was always Jax's way of getting out of shit.

Tara heard the toilet flush and rose up in shock before Jax entered their dorm room half naked.

"Mornin" he rasped with a soft smile.

"I thought you left" she checked the time to see it was going on nine and then looked to her son's pack 'n play to see he wasn't in there. "Where's Abel?" She asked in a panic and threw the blankets from her body to check the thing.

"Calm down babe, Gemma came and got him. She's taking him for the day."

"And why would she do that?" She snapped.

"Babe- we need to talk" he rasped as he tried reaching for her but she pulled away. "Don't be like this Tara."

"Why shouldn't I be like this Jax? I asked you what was going on last night and you chose to ignore my questions and instead fuck me" she was angry. She didn't like it when Jax did this shit and he knew it. Jax ran his hand over his face and inhaled a deep breath.

"I shouldn't of gone about last night the way I did. I'm sorry."

"And?"

"And I want to talk now." He moved to the bed and sat down on the edge with his hands on his thighs.

"So spill" she crossed her arms over her chest and glared hard at Jax.

"Clay's undermining me."

"I figured that Jax" she still didn't let up on the hard glare though. "What else is new?" Jax looked up from his lap and she spotted the unshed tears again. Something was seriously wrong for him to almost cry a second time during conversation. She released her crossed arms and crossed the room to sit beside him. "I'm sorry about the attitude. I'm just pissed your pushing me away."

"S'okay" he genuinely whispered and took her hand in his. His fingers gently massaged the engagement ring he gave her and he frowned. "What I say cannot leave this room. Understand?"

"Yes."

It took Jax a very long moment to gather his thoughts but when the words formed in his head, they flew out slowly.

"My dad's death wasn't an accident."

"What?" Tara asked after a moment. "How do you know that?"

"Remember the day after Abel's birthday there was a stack of letters addressed to me?" Tara nodded thinking back to when he received them and read through them alone.

"That's when you changed. Lock down happened a week ago but why wait so long for it?"

"I needed time to get my head around it. No one else but you Piney and Opie know and it has to stay that way." Tara stood from his side. She paced back and forth for a few moments.

"Why didn't you just tell me instead of having me worried and thinking you were cheating on me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you away. I just- I don't know what to fucking think babe."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm pretty sure Clay was the one who killed my father."

"I'm sorry what?" She asked in complete surprise. Jax nodded slowly and furrowed his brows again. He was obviously hurt about this. "Who the hell sent you those letters?"

"Her name is Maureen Ashby. Apparently she was having an affair with my father. The letters clearly indicate that Clay was the one who did it and without word from her I can't prove it."

"This is a lot to take in" Tara huffed in frustration. "I mean, I know you guys ain't saints but killing the founding member of this club is-" she released a harsh breath at that and Jax was thinking the same thing.

"I know which is why without hearing it from the horse's mouth, nothing can happen. I've given my consent to lift lock down but it won't apply to you and Gemma. I can't risk him hurting my family and with the targets still on our back, I won't."

"Okay" Tara stated simply. See now she understood why Jax had been pushing her away. She parted his legs and ran her fingers through his hair before pulling on the ends and smiled. "I just want you to know that if you ever push me away again, I'll rip your dick off, grind it and feed it to you through a straw, you understand me?"

Jax simply grinned and gripped her thighs. "Loud and clear babe" he smirked and laid back down while pulling her down with him. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you and your hormones but I can make it up to you now?"

"Good because I want you now" she chuckled.

The day drug on a lot faster than Tara expected it. She had a few errands to run still and was meeting up with Leah at a small cafe in town so Jax had Chibs assigned to tail her.

"Leah, I can't believe your moving back to Charming."

"Me either. I never thought I'd miss you so much so I just had to move back."

"Miss me or miss Happy?" Tara asked knowing it was a slightly touchy subject to her best friend.

"She wishes you missed her more" Chibs chuckled. "But I bet you missed me the most aye luv?"

"Oh you wish old man."

"Who da hell are you calling ole man?" Chibs asked with a shit eating grin and a raised brow.

"Whatever Chibs" she chuckled. "As for missing you, I really did. I can't say that Hap and I are on the same page yet but we're getting there. He's been a really good father to the twins. I just hope he doesn't get sick of us."

"Damn right he better be. I'll chew that asshole up and spit him out if he ain't" Chibs stated causing the girls to laugh.

"In the few short months I've known that man, he is very quiet. I don't think I've actually heard him speak apart from those times he was in San Fran and I can tell you now it's been almost a year that I've been here" Tara chuckled and Chibs nodded his agreement.

"That's Happy for you."

"But he does tend to open up when your around."

"I wish sometimes I could get a glimpse of the Happy you know. He can't seem to shut his fucking mouth whenever I'm around." Tara laughed again before their waitress came to take their order.

"So what are we doing for the twins birthday?" They spent the rest of the afternoon planning the twins birthday which was only next week before Tara had to head out and finish with the rest of her errands.

The week went and came by fast. The twins had their first birthday at the clubhouse and soaked up all the attention from the guys. Jax was still a little hesitant to let Tara out of lock down but she managed to convince him when she had work at St Thomas that she needed to go so he had a patched member escort her to and from.

As for Gemma, she'd been a bit quiet around the clubhouse lately. Although she went home every night, she wasn't really coping with hers and Clay's separation but instead of drowning her sorrows in booze and drugs, she used her new hobby of shopping like crazy to cope with everything.

"Tara? There's something I want to show you" Gemma spoke as she pushed her way inside her son's house. "Tara? Where the hell are you?" She checked the kitchen, dining room and living room and came up short.

"I'm right here" Tara stated as she stepped inside the house from the backyard. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Gemma smiled wickedly. "But I do have something to show you. Get ready while I have the prospect lock up the house. I'll meet you outside." Tara huffed in annoyance but did as the elder woman asked and met her outside twenty minutes later. "Took you bloody long enough. Follow me."

"Gemma, where are we going?"

"No questions. Just follow me."

Another twenty minutes later and they were parked side by side on main street.

"What was so urgent you had to haul me all the way to town for?"

Gemma smiled brightly as she raised her arms on the sidewalk. "Your looking at the new owner of Charming's very own florist boutique." Tara's eyes went wide as she looked over Gemma's shoulder to see an 'I'm sold' sign hanging in the window.

"Are you serious? Oh my goodness that's great news Gem" Tara smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah I think so too. I know your getting agitated that I'm hanging around a lot more and I wanted to give you some space. Plus, with everything that's going on in the club, I thought this would be the best way for me to cope with everything."

"Gemma, I'm not at all annoyed with you hanging around a lot more. Your the closest thing I have to a mother. Everything that's happening with the club or more so Clay" she pointed out more so "is the reason why I love spending time with you."

"That's so touching baby" she hugged Tara to her then pulled away with a smile. "But I'm still doing this. I can have you take over the books at TM when your further along." Tara cleared her throat at that and her eyes went wide. Gemma smirked knowingly. "You might be a doctor but it's a mother's instincts to notice shit like this. You got some explaining to do young lady" she huffed, placing her hands on her hips with the Gemma look.

"Gem I-" Tara stuttered for words to say.

"Don't sweat it" Gemma chuckled. "When were you and Jackson planning on telling me?"

"Not for a while. We wanted club shit to settle down first. I swear Gem we only found out a few weeks ago."

"Few weeks ago?" Gemma exclaimed in shock before she released her fury. "Well I'm glad" Gemma smiled softly. She would admit that she was angry at the fact that Tara and Jax tried to hide this from her but came to realize that being angry wouldn't do anything to change the situation. "Least I know I'll be a grandma to two babies. How many do you and Jax plan on having because I'd like to express that I want at least a half a dozen more"

"Please, can we not talk about this in public?" Tara asked embarrassingly. "Jesus, you and your son must think I can breed like fucking nothing. Tell me about the shop. What are you gonna name it?"

* * *

AN. And there you have it. I know this is a very different Gemma than the one we're all used to but I did actually like the motherly side of Gemma like after her rape in Season 2. I don't plan on turning Gemma into an evil bitch which is why she bought a flower shop. Thoughts?


End file.
